Connected
by Shaderem X
Summary: A crossover between Resident Evil 4 and Silent Hill 3, the characters find themselves trapped in an apartment building with many civilians. Their only chance is a door in the basement... leading to the twisted town of Silent Hill...
1. Two Worlds Meet

**Two Worlds Meet**

* * *

_Everything is linked together by a special chain of events. Most people say that those events link you to something if you do them correctly. If you are destined to do something, have something, or even meet someone, then you have to feel destined, and make the right choices. Even the bad things can happen for those links. But people are connected to each other depending on their personality and what choices they make. Even the most different of people can be connected by a single accident. People can be linked together even if something happens that wasn't supposed to. But everyone is connected to someone, situation good... or bad._

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy was walking down a subway station. He had piece of gum in his mouth until he spat it out. He was walking with detective Douglas Carter. They both knew each other from when Leon was around five and six years old. Douglas was a friend of his mother. 

"So, when's this hunk-a-junk they call a train coming?" Leon asked.

"4:02..." Douglas said. Douglas looked at his watch to see it was 4:02 already, "...ish..." Douglas pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to Leon. Leon shook his head.

"I'm sure you know I don't smoke," said Leon, tossing another piece of gum into his mouth. "I chew gum."

"Very funny," said Douglas.

"What's on the agenda for today?" asked Leon, still waiting for the train.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here. I'm going to go get a checkup at my doctor's office," said Douglas.

"If this train gets here anytime soon!" said Leon impatiently. "I was going to the theater to enjoy my vacation... well, what's left of it. Nothing's really happened in my vacation. This whole 'vacation' thing isn't exactly the stroll in the park I imagined. My last assignment was more exciting than this."

"What was your last assignment?"

"Saving the president's daughter..." The train finally came. "Well, it's about time." The doors opened and people burst out of them, mainly business people. "Great." Leon tried to make his way onto the train. Douglas had disappeared into the crowd. Leon finally felt a hollow surface below him, and saw that he was in the train. He found a seat and sat down. "Finally," he said, looking at the crowd coming in and out. Douglas sat in the seat in front of him. "Sure is a bitch when it's a business day, huh?"

"You got that right," said Douglas, stomping on the cigarette he just spit out. "And when a train is late, that is too." Leon nodded.

"So what do you think of this train?" said Leon, looking at a gum-wad.

"It's a piece of junk!" said Douglas, hiding the cigarette he just stomped on. Leon made a little laugh. The train doors closed, and it started moving. A girl ran to the train window and looked into it. She looked at Leon, and he looked at her. He looked as she fell behind as the train started moving. Leon made a grin, and looked out the window at the upcoming tunnel they were entering.

"Nobody said it was easy," said Leon. Leon rested his head on his fist, looking at his reflection in the window. It reminded him of his last assignment. But that was a distant memory. Tragedies can be healed, but not forgotten. It certainly wasn't forgotten. "Gum's lost flavor, already." He spit it out and sat quietly... thinking. He thought about what hat happened that horrible day. He thought about how the scenery of a castle and the woods, and then suddenly found himself in a subway train again. "My, how things have changed!" he said to himself, studying the train. "Who was that girl?" he suddenly blurted to himself. He didn't even mean to say it.

"Pardon?" said Douglas.

"Nothing," he said.

Later that moment, Leon found himself chewing about 20 pieces of gum, thinking. He was out of gum, now. He had a feeling that something worse was going to happen. He was a thinker. But the sense of destruction pretty much always came through, like with his cat... The train was pretty much a slow one. Leon had enough time to think about his whole mission. But, as he had thought, it was a memory. He wondered how Ashley was doing. Then again, it was her who caused Leon's almost-death. Who get's captured multiple times? But anyway, only three miles were left. "Is it me, or has it been an hour?" asked Leon sarcastically.

"It has," Douglas said. Leon's eyes widened. "Well, where we're going, looks like we're going to have to postpone it." Leon cursed.

"I was going to watch a good movie too!" Leon said, finally spitting the giant wad of gum out. "They call this a train? I would have been better off driving!" Finally the train stopped, and the doors opened. "Remind me not to take this train anymore." Leon got off of the train to see a blonde girl sitting on a bench, panting. She was waiting for someone. "Hey, it's that girl again," he said to himself again. Leon shrugged. "She even got here before the train! Leon shrugged again, and walked out of the subway. Douglas went down the other side of the street to the medical clinic. Leon walked down the street, saying "hi" to many people he knew. Leon wanted to sue the train company, but then again, it was only a movie he missed. Leon went into the upcoming theater, only to see the next starting time was 7:30. "Darn it!"

Douglas was walking to the medical clinic when he saw a woman about his age in the street. She saw walking very slowly, not noticing the truck coming toward. She was walking too slowly. The truck was too close, and Douglas was still analyzing was going on. The girl was about to get hit by the truck, he thought. The truck's breaks were heard screeching as it attempted to stop. Everyone looked at the woman, as one man ran out to save her. He successfully saved her, and Douglas thought "Why didn't I do that?" Then he thought that it was just his age. Then he walked into the clinic, looking down at the ground in depression.

* * *

A kid was walking by with the name "Jared" on his nametag. He walked just past Douglas and into a library—his job. He signed in and went to the checkout desk. Then a person came up to him. 

"Jared, someone wants to know where a certain book is," the person said. "I'll watch the checkout desk." Jared shook his head and went to the person where "Jake" was pointing at.

"Jared?" the girl asked.

"Rose?" he asked with an embarrassed smile. "I've never seen you come here before."

"I didn't know you worked here," she said.

"Well, what book do you want?" he asked.

"Jane Wheel's Night Seeker. I need it for a project and this book seemed to be a resemblance to it," Rose said. Jared just kept nodding and smiling. "J-Jared?" she asked. "Are you there?" Jared suddenly snapped back into his senses.

"Oh, sorry!" he said. He used a sliding-ladder to climb up to a certain shelf. He found the Jane Wheel section and saw the book. He reached for the book, but something was wrong... the book wouldn't come out. "Um... just a minute!" he said. He tried pulling it out. It was stuck against two sticky books. "Man, whoever had these books must have read in the bathroom!" Jared desperately tried to pull the book out. He looked back and smiled at Rose. Then he suddenly jerked at the book, which still wouldn't come out. "My God!" he said. Then, suddenly, the book came out, causing Jared to lose balance. He grabbed the ladder in time. "Got it!" he said, raising the book into the air. He climbed down and gave the book to Rose.

"Thanks a lot, Jared," she said, walking to the checkout desk. She talked to the boy who was there, and they both began laughing, and they both looked at each other. Jared looked at them both as he pulled out glasses and put them on. He sighed, turned around, and walked into the bookshelf.

* * *

A young woman was walking down the street. She had just passed Leon and (who had just gotten out of the library) Rose. She walked down an alleyway and through a door to see two men who had masks. 

"Give me your wallet!" one said, in fake tough voice.

"Very funny, 'mystery-guest!'" she said.

"Yeah, I love this mask! People who walk in can be scared to their bones when they see two musclemen with masks ask them for their wallets!"

"Well, you have one thing wrong: you're scrawny!" she said. The guy shrugged. "Get ready, guys; we only have five minutes till we're on!" She walked to a dressing-room and put some makeup on; she already had the right clothes on. She looked at the clock. "Three minutes!" she said. She walked out of the dressing room, past a few people dressed as angels, and backstage, where other people were in position, including the two men in masks.

"Remember, people, smile, sing loud, look good, and don't embarrass your director!" he said. He stood in front of them as the curtains rose up. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have two special guests that will be singing with us today, give it up for Greg Stevenson and Shawn Laden!" The two men with masks revealed their faces and walked to the front of the stage.

"Hello, people, I'm Shawn Laden! You my know me from a few movies I've made, but tonight I'm doing something different and I've never done it before in public... I kind of wished I would never... Greg and I are going to sing!" The audience began clapping.

"Hello, guys and girls, I'm Greg Stevenson. I'm not famous for making movies like Shawn, but you may know me from a few record albums! But uh, Shawn here, he'll never make even one solo record," he said. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Ok, for the moment you all have been waiting for, the people finally get to sing and partially act! Give it up!"

* * *

Leon, who was walking out of the movie theater disappointed, bumped into someone who dropped library books. He bent down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry," he said. He picked them up and gave them to the girl. It was that same girl. "Hi," he said. 

"Hi," she said. "Sorry about that, I..."

"No, it was my fault." He looked at the books. The due-date was that day. "Where are you going with those books?"

"To the library; I had to run down to the subway-station down there to get my books from someone. Where is that library again?" she asked herself.

"It's down there," he said, pointing to the building that said LIBRARY elaborately.

"Oh thanks! I'm Heather," she said.

"My name's Leon," he said, shaking hands with her.

"Wait a minute! You're that guy from the train," she said. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah," Leon said, looking at the very familiar girl. "You missed the train. That's too bad."

"Yeah, train's gone berserk," Heather said.

"Yeah, it has. You got to the train-station before the train got there itself!" said Leon. Heather smiled at him. He smiled back with all of his courage.

"Well, I have to go turn these books in before six o' clock. It was nice meeting you. Not to mention I turned 26 today."

"I turned 27 about a month ago," Leon said. "Well, goodbye." Heather turned around and walked toward the library. "Wait!" he said suddenly. She turned around and looked at him. He thought for second about what he said. "Um... never mind, never mind."

"Ok. Bye," she said, turning around again. He should have asked. He looked at her walk to the library. He then turned around and walked away.

The day went by fast. There seemed to be quiet a silence that day. Leon was in the theater watching the new movie Resident Evil Apocalypse. He liked the city's name that was about to get destroyed... although... He sat there, enjoying the movie with a large orange juice and a bag of popcorn. He had a candy bar, but he dropped it... and it was a lollipop. The movie was almost over. But he just couldn't watch the rest. Not because he was afraid, but he didn't feel in the mood. He was depressed, a little. He took his popcorn and drink and walked out. There Leon was, walking down the sidewalk carrying a Mega Bucket of popcorn and a large drink. He finished the popcorn and threw it away, but still carried the drink. Soon, he went to the library, where he was forced to throw the drink away. There he met Jared.

"I need a book," he said.

"What book?" asked Jared, looking at Leon in envy.

"Depression for Dummies," he sarcastically said. "I'm just kidding. I need Night Seeker."

"I'm sorry, but we're sold out," said Jared. "You'll need to come back in five days if you want that one."

"Well, thanks, anyway," he said. Leon walked and a book caught his eye. The next thing he knew, he was at the checkout desk with a book by Robert Greelens. It was about a kid who was stuck in a tragic fire and had his face burnt off.

"Nice choice," the clerk said.

"Robert Greelens is a good author," Leon said. The man scanned the book and his library card, told him it was due in five days, and Leon walked off. He sat down on a bench and opened the book to page 125, a page he left off in for a few years. He then turned to the author's page to see a "Robert Greelens" picture. He died five weeks ago. He read that in the new paper the day he died. He looked up at the sunset, then figured he should get to his apartment. He got up, closed the book, and put it in his jacket-pocket. He walked down the sidewalk, wondering why he felt so down. He thought the movie would help, but that didn't even do anything. Maybe, instead of going home, having a nice walk in the park would do good. He thought, then thought no. Then, said to himself suddenly... "Heather."

* * *

**Well, another Shaderem X Production. Resident Evil 4 and Silent Hill 3 are my two favorite games and then I got the idea to put them together. I think it's a good idea. Well, this is the introduction to the main characters such as Heather Morris, Douglas Carter, Leon S. Kennedy, Jared Miles, and the unknown singer. Well, I hope you like it, and please leave a review. But, if you don't like it, I can delete this story. But if you do like it, I will continue it.**  



	2. Connected With You

**Connected With You**

* * *

2 weeks later... 

Leon was at the target range, firing a few rounds off his Desert Eagle. He picked up his shotgun and aimed at the head of the target. He aimed as perfectly as he could, and then pulled the trigger, sending bullet heading strait toward the head of the target and 600 mph. The head all of a sudden had a big hole, along with little holes around it. "Got you!" he said, lowering his gun. He picked the Desert Eagle again and put another magazine into it. He set the slide back, let go of it, and held the gun with two hands as he aimed at the target. When he pulled the trigger, a large spark of fire came out of the gun and the recoil almost blew the gun out of his hands. He shot again with the same results. Soon, he was out of bullets. He packed his guns up silently and walked down the shooting hall. When he was in the building, he took off his glasses and earmuffs and put them on the front desk. He walked out and got into his car. He looked for the car keys. He found them on the floor of the car. He got up, and saw a familiar face staring at him. He looked to see her.

"So you go to the target range?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, I do. You?" asked Leon.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Leon smiled. "So where are you going?"

"Well..." Leon thought. "I'm going to the library." Leon looked at Heather writing something down. What the devil is she doing? She gave him the paper. "What's 'Great You?'"

"It's a very good book," said Heather.

"Uh... thanks," said Leon. Leon started his car. "Well, I have to go."

"Bye," said Heather.

"Bye," said Leon, pulling out. He drove down the street. He was actually going to his apartment. When he reached his apartment, he parked and got out of his car with one large suitcase and his pistol holstered. He walked into his apartment room and sat down. He put the suitcase on the table, took his pistol out and put it on the table. He sat down and opened his laptop. He was typing his story when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello."

"H-help me," someone said over the phone.

"Excuse me?" said Leon, suddenly leaning up.

"I need help. Something is wrong with this town!"

"What town?" asked Leon, still wondering if this was a prank call.

"S-S-S..." the person over the phone said. "Oh no! It's coming!"

"What's coming? What the... who the hell is this?" he asked, clicking on a document. The phone hung up. He looked at his phone. "What the hell." He put his phone back on the receiver. He began typing. Then his phone rang again.

"Come to Silent Hill!" someone said. Then they hung up. Leon made a confused face. He put the phone back on the receiver. Why was that name so familiar to him? It was the same feeling he got when he looked at Heather. He WAS confused. But he decided it was nothing, and returned to writing. He accidentally typed "Heather" on the screen. Why had he done that? A weird feeling crept over his skull. He thought hard about what he was thinking when he typed that. Then he thought about the name "Heather," and then "Silent Hill." What was that about? He encountered a little writer's block and decided to close the window of Microsoft Word. Something freaky happened just then. An IM just opened with DC98.

DC98: Leon, r u there?

LeoKen4: who is this?

DC98: whose initials are DC?

LeoKen4: not coming to me

DC98: Douglas Carter?

Leon had a sigh of relief.

DC98: I found somebody I want you to meet.

LeoKen4: who?

DC98: it's a surprise

LeoKen4: is it a she?

DC98: yah

LeoKen4: does the name start with an H and end with an R?

DC98: yah

LeoKen4: Heather?

DC98: how'd you know?

LeoKen4: met her

DC98: want to meet her again?

LeoKen4: why?

DC98: well, considering she's watching this conversation right now, I'd think you'd say yes.

Leon's eyes widened.

LeoKen4: Uh... sure. I'll come.

LeoKen4: didn't mean to offend

DC98: no offense taken

LeoKen4: I wasn't talking to you, Douglas.

DC98: Heather typed that

LeoKen4: I hate IM.

LeoKen4: I'll be over there in a few minutes.

LeoKen4 has signed off.

Leon shut his computer and covered his head. "That was degrading." He got up, put his pistol in his ankle holster, and walked out. He was halfway down the apartment hall when an old man stepped out a door and in front of Leon. "Pardon me, young 'un." Leon passed him and into the elevator. The doors closed as the old man was still at his door. A kid was in the elevator. He had a nametag on: Jared Stevenson. Leon was silent as he saw the nametag. Jared saw the shape of a gun on Leon's ankle.

"Glock 22?" asked Jared.

"Yeah. You must know a lot about guns to know a Glock 22's looks," said Leon. Jared shook his head.

"No. My father has one," said Jared. Leon nodded. The elevator doors opened as they both walked into the lobby. Leon walked out to his car and started it. He began driving away from the apartment. He sped through a red light, but no cop was there. He drove and drove until he saw a girl on the road.

"Oh my god!" Leon swerved out of the way and into another car, being launched into the air and strait into a store. The car turned upside down and stopped. Leon was unconscious. Everyone was alright, except for him. He was motionless. He slowly opened his eyes to see his steering wheel up to his chest.

Something was wrong though. No one was there. He tried to get out but couldn't. He took his pistol out and pointed at the glass. But then he thought gas might be leaking. So he hit the glass with the gun. It was successful. He managed to crawl out to see that he wasn't in a store anymore. He was on the street. No one was anywhere, though. A great amount of fog mixed with smoke was everywhere. "What the... where am I?" he looked and saw a Jack's Inn right in front of him. "Is... is that my apartment? No... that's a motel." He looked around for anyone's answer. He held the gun in his hand as he slowly walked away from his car. He heard noises sometimes, but nothing he should worry about. He felt like he was being watched though, as he passed a white van. He soon reached a sign that said Rosewater Park. He walked ahead until he reached a lake. He looked out and couldn't even see ahead of himself that far. He was too panicked to even yell out. He passed a concession stand and to the end of the walkway. He looked around. "What is this place?" Leon walked up the next flight of stairs, with his gun in the usual position. He felt a weird feeling creep behind his skull as he heard a soft moan behind a bush. Leon aimed his gun at the bush. "Wh-who are you?" asked Leon. He walked closer to the bush. Suddenly, a shadow ran away toward the back of building. "Stop!"

Leon couldn't help but feel fear; who wouldn't. He decided to run after the shadow. Leon kept running until he reached the back of the building.

Dead end.

Leon looked around, aiming his gun wherever he looked. Probably to your surprise, he walked while aiming his gun. He looked everywhere, until he walked in front of the one place he hadn't looked; the dumpster. Leon gulped before walking toward the odor-filled, dirty dumpster. As he walked ahead, he heard a sudden BANG! on the side of the dumpster. Leon backed away, aiming his gun.

"Come out!" shouted Leon, voice trembling. He could hear moaning inside the dumpster. "I'm counting to three." People wouldn't normally do this... but then again, this whole situation wasn't normal. "...O-one," counted Leon. No response was heard. "Two..." Only the moaning. "T-t-three!" Leon aimed his gun, but then the dumpster door creaked open. Leon backed away as he saw a deformed hand appear out of the dumpster. Leon gasped and backed away as this rotten figure slumped out of the dumpster. This figure was with no eyes or mouth. Leon jumped back. "What the..." Then the deformed head turned into a deformed body as it stood up and stumbled toward Leon. "Freeze!" said Leon. That's when Leon saw that its ears were covered with burnt skin. The creature looked like its arms were burnt to his chest. Leon shot as dark blood came out of the wounds. The creature made an inhuman sound. Leon shot again, but that still didn't stop the creature. Then the creature's arms broke free as acid shot out at Leon. Leon screamed in pain as the acid hit his body. He burned and burned until suddenly he was driving his car again.

"Watch out, buddy!" someone said, pulling out of a parking space. Leon looked around as he was in a safe place again.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself in complete horror. It was a brief situation about as long as the paragraph lasted. But it was so real. How did that happen... he was driving! Leon looked as he missed his parking place. "Oh!" He swerved onto the next lane, bumping into another driving car. "Watch it!" yelled Leon. He went into the parking place. He looked at his gun as he got out of the car. He pulled the ignition out. He shut the door and walked toward the entrance. He got in and walked to the elevator. He was a little shaky and couldn't remember what floor Douglas was on. "Oh, where is he?" He was so shaky he had to sit down. He held his head and rested against the chair. "Where was that? It couldn't have been real! I'm here." He looked up in the lobby and stood up. He walked toward the stairway, and then stopped. He held his head as it pounded hardly. He slowly walked up the stairs as a loud noise in his head was sounding. He held onto the rail as he stumbled. Everyone looked at him as he held his head and forced himself up the stairway. He walked until he got to the second floor. He stumbled over to room 205 and pounded on the door. He heard a voice in his head saying "kill her!" His head was hurting even more as footsteps came closer to the door. He turned and ran down the hall around the corner as Heather opened the door. She looked around.

"What?" she said.

Leon sank against the wall and held his head. Kill her! Leon looked around the corner and saw Heather in the hall. She was walking his way; she spotted him. Kill her! Leon got up and ran the other way down the staircase just as Heather went around the corner. He pushed people out of the way as he jumped down the stairs. He reached the lobby and went into the bathroom. He opened a stall and threw up in the toilet. He felt his stomach emptying as he did. He soon stopped and looked at the people looking at him. He got out of the stall as his head cleared up. Something about that Heather wasn't right. What was it? He looked out into the lobby and saw her looking around as people pointed to the bathroom door. He hid behind the door. Then he figured since his head cleared up he could go now. He opened the bathroom door and walked toward Heather as he saw Douglas appear. Leon looked sick.

"You alright?" asked Douglas.

"No, I don't think so," said Leon, holding his stomach. Heather looked at him with an odd look.

"That skin... that pale skin," she said. Leon soon gave HER a look.

"What?" he asked. Heather shook her head. Leon soon held onto the desk he stood next to, to avoid falling over.

"Maybe you should go back home," said Douglas.

"No, no, I'm good," said Leon, acting like he wasn't sick. "Anyway, it's good to see you guys again."

"What are you talking about? You looked like you have just seen a ghost," said Douglas. Leon gave him a bad look. Heather looked at Leon as he shut his eyes to avoid getting dizzy. "Are you hung-over?"

"I don't drink," said Leon. He opened his eyes and almost fell over. "Ok, I'm not so good." He fell over onto the ground and immediately got back up. Leon then ran to the bathroom again, opened the stall, and got ready to throw up. He felt like it, but he didn't. He really needed to, but he didn't. A little came out, and then blood came out. He looked as the blood formed the words... KILL HER. Leon looked at it then got out of the stall. He was terrified now. Leon covered his face as he thought he was going to explode. He fell to his knees. Then... it all ended. He got up and looked in the mirror. He looked normal again. Douglas came in.

"You alright, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Leon felt so embarrassed. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his eyes were a different color... white. It looked like a blind person. He looked at Douglas. "What color are my eyes?"

"Hazel, just like always," said Douglas. Leon looked at Douglas.

"How would you know that?" Leon backed away from Douglas as he looked into the mirror again. They were hazel this time. He got out of the bathroom and saw Heather sitting down. He felt so shameful. He felt normal at least.

"Well, anyway, that's Cher--Heather Morris," said Douglas, stopping himself in the middle of a word... or name.. Leon looked at the blonde, then Douglas.

"Why does she seem so familiar?"

"You said you saw her today!"

"Yeah, that, but that's not it. It feels different." Leon looked at Heather closely. He squinted to remember where he had seen her before two weeks ago. What... where was she from? Leon saw Heather look back at him. It looks like she was trying to recognize him too. What was wrong here? "Well, at least I'm alright now."

"Weird. Just now you looked like you were dying. Now you look normal," said Douglas. Leon looked at his reflection in a puddle. His eyes were whitish again. It only was to him, though.

"I have to go. Something's going on with me," said Leon, walking toward the door. He took one look at Heather as she looked at him. Leon quickly turned away and walked out of the door.

"Well, he met you," said Douglas to Heather.

Leon walked to his car and got in. He put in the ignition as he saw Heather come out of the building. "Oh, shit!" He quickly stepped on the gas.

"Wait!" she yelled. Leon drove away as Heather could see him holding his head. "I think I know you," she said. Leon drove as fast as his car could, running stop signs and red lights.

* * *

A familiar woman walked down the sidewalk as a speeding car went by with a man holding his head. She walked into the apartment and walked past an old guy in a trench coat and a blonde girl and to the front desk, where she saw a kid with the nametag Jared Stevenson. 

"Miss Olivia Singer," he said.

"I thought you worked at the library," said Olivia.

"Sixth job down the drain," said Jared.

* * *

**Finally, another chapter done on CONNECTED. Short Silent Hill scene, I know, but it was a dream that Leon had had... while he was driving. Anyone who thinks this is a good story, please leave a review. Those of you who don't then why are you reading the second chapter, huh? Anyway, here's the second chapter after so much of writing my SURVIVING CHAOS 3. I just wanted to write the second chapter because I like the idea of this story. Please, leave a review. **


	3. Under the Skin of Silent Hill

**Under the Skin of Silent Hill**

* * *

"This isn't going too well," said Leon as he stepped into the lobby of his apartment. To his horror, he turned around and saw Heather and Douglas walking into the lobby. "Shit!" But he felt normal. Heather and Douglas came up to him with weird faces. "I'm sorry," said Leon, putting his hand on his forehead in embarrassment. "I wasn't feeling well." 

"Well, snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what? Not feeling good?" asked Heather, stealing the words from Leon's mouth. Heather looked at Leon with a smile. Leon sort of liked that smile of hers. Leon was sure glad he was feeling alright, now; he couldn't face anymore embarrassment than he already had. Douglas looked at Heather, and then Leon. He shook his head, annoyed.

"Well... I have to say, this was sort of unexpected... I don't really want to see it again," said Douglas. Leona and Heather rolled their eyes as they began walking toward the outside of the building. But something was wrong. Something didn't go right. Everyone was caught of guard as the room began to dim down. Something was wrong. But they all turned as they heard a scream and the lights turned dim. They looked outside and saw it slowly turn from day to night. They heard screams outside and people running around.

"Lock the doors!" one worker said. Then the doors locked as pounding could be heard on it, following screams of help. Sirens went off, along with sounds of cars crashing. Then something was hitting the earth. "Lock the back doors!" Then a few people ran out of site toward the back of the apartment. "Turn on the emergency lights!" Leon took out his gun and looked around as Heather suddenly turned white in the face.

"Stay with me!" said Leon. Douglas also took out his gun.

"Sir!" one man said, running from the back. "Two people got through!" Then the people we know as Olivia Singer and Jared Stevenson ran in, very alarmed, from the back.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Jared with a pocket knife in his hand. Car crashes, screams, and gunshots were heard outside. Leon looked through the windows and saw nothing but pitch black.

"Oh no," said Heather, holding her head. "It's back!"

"What's back?" asked Leon. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" Leon was panicked as much as the others were, but he had an expandable vocabulary when that happens. He could see hands pounding on the doors. "Unlock these doors! The people are trying to get in!" Everyone in the apartment was scared.

People were locked in their rooms for some reason. They pounded on their doors, even threw things at them, but they seemed like they were enchanted.

Leon turned on his flashlight; the lights didn't get any brighter. He took the safety off of his gun and kept the barrel facing up, his usual way. "Ok, everyone just stay calm!" yelled Leon, raising his gun. "I am government agency! I just need you to..." A blade suddenly came through the door with blood on it. Leon rolled out of the way, not even an inch away from the blade. Someone's scream turned into a frantic wet groan. The blade retracted and everyone was silent. That was a BIG blade, too! Leon aimed his gun at the door as he walked toward it. He looked out the little slit the blade made and shined his flashlight. There, right in front of him, was a man with a large blade with a pyramid on his head. Leon's eyes widened. He backed away and aimed at the door. He shot five times through the door. Everyone screamed at this and got down except for Douglas. Douglas aimed at the door as well.

"What is it?" asked Douglas.

"It's a huge... pyramid thing! I saw a body outside!" said Leon. He aimed at the door again and shot two times. There was seven bullet holes in the metal door. "We have to get everyone to safety. That thing was covered in blood!"

"Where are we supposed to head? We're locked in an apartment complex!" said Olivia.

"And who are you?" asked Leon, looking at her but aiming at the door.

"I'm Olivia Singer. And I'm afraid that the only safe place in this apartment complex is the basement."

"What about the people in their apartments? There are families and thousands of people up there!" said Jared, pointing up.

"There isn't anything we can do for them," said Heather, slowly getting up. "I've seen these things before. They aren't human... but they are deadly."

"And who are you to be saying that?" asked the worker, standing next to the door.

"Sir, get away from that door!" said Leon, looking at the door.

"Why?" asked the owner. "That thing is gone! We need to get to the basement? I'm getting out of here!" The owner looked around at everyone. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Sir, back away from the door!" yelled Leon, aiming his gun at the owner. Douglas did the same. The man pulled out a little pocket pistol. Leon and Douglas both ducked down, and then stood up again. "Put down the gun!" Leon said. The man aimed it at everyone. He was probably the most panicked at this time. The man slowly backed away from the two, but little did the man know, a policeman was walking from behind him. He had a baton out. As the man raised his gun to shoot, the policeman grabbed the man's hand and hit him with the baton. The man backed away from the door and dropped the gun in shock.. Leon lowered his gun and ran to the man. He picked him up and pulled him toward the front desk while the policeman walked up to the man and handcuffed him. "Ok!" yelled Leon. "Everyone..." Leon was interrupted as everyone looked at the TV.

ALERT: EMERGENCY SITUATION, CASUALTIES INVOLVED.

Those words were blinking on the screen. Everyone was scared at this. Leon looked at the screen shocked. "What is going on?"

"EVERYONE TO THE BASEMENT!"

"No!" yelled Leon. "I'm going to go check downstairs first. Douglas, come with me!" Douglas followed behind him as they walked toward a hallway.

"I'm coming with," said Jared.

"Me too," said Olivia.

"Can't go without me," said Heather. Leon looked at all of them.

"Stay near me," he said. Leon pulled out a pocket flashlight from his jacket pocket as they both walked into a dark hallway. They all looked at the group of people in the lobby as they walked into the darkness of the hallway. Leon and Douglas aimed their guns ahead of them. "Where's the basement in this place?" asked Leon. No one knew.

"Maybe this kid shouldn't have come," said Olivia, pointing at Jared. He was biting his nails. Leon ignored her as they came to a corner. He aimed his gun down the hall. Everyone behind their apartment doors were banging on them, yelling for help.

"Don't worry!" yelled Leon down the hallway. "We'll get ya out!" Leon, Douglas, Heather, Olivia, and Jared all slowly walked down the hallway, only guided by the light of a flashlight and hearing everyone's screams behind the doors of each apartment. Gunshots, screams, and car crashed could be heard outside. "How did this happen? It just turned from clear day to pitch black in an instant."

"Maybe it's a solar eclipse," said Olivia.

"There were bodies outside!" yelled Leon, turning around and looking at Olivia. "And who's this kid?"

"I'm J-Jared Stevenson," said Jared, still biting his nails. Leon rolled his eyes in the dark as they all started walking again. The screams and doorknobs turning scared all of them.

"It isn't a solar eclipse," said Heather. "It isn't anything normal... it's death." Leon's face changed.

"Leon, you don't understand," said Douglas. "You won't."

"Well, right now, I'm just trying to find the basement in this place," said Leon, still aiming his gun ahead. "This is really freaky and I'm determined to get everyone safe." Leon just didn't want to talk. This isn't like his assignment to find the president's daughter... this one was worse. It was darker and involved every person in the city. Leon took the safety off his gun again and continued to walk ahead with the others. Leon suddenly put his left hand up. "Wait here!" he said. He walked toward the corner, gun pointed. He showed the flashlight around the corner as he aimed his gun down it. Everything was clear. "Ok, you can come here, now." Everyone came to him as they walked down the hallway.

"Right here!" said Olivia. She pointed to a maintenance door. Leon looked through the circular window in it. He then backed up and opened the door. He looked down a stairway.

"Ok, wait here. Douglas, come with me!" said Leon. They both slowly walked down the metal staircase. Leon had shown his flashlight down the stairs as Douglas and him aimed their guns everywhere. They soon reached the end of the staircase. Leon felt a cement floor. He aimed his gun and flashlight every corner. He aimed his gun at a door. He had shown his flashlight a little more to see blood writing. It said:

**Here lies the door to Silent Hill. But beware, for this may unleash many creatures into your world. Use your time wisely, and keep the door on your mind.**

Leon walked closer to the door and reached for the knob. "Wait!" said Heather. She ran down the stairs and went in front of Leon. "You can't open this door!" she said. "This... this is to another world!" Leon looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's right," said Douglas. "Silent Hill is no ordinary place. It's..."

"Douglas! Heather! What's on your minds?" said Leon. Heather grabbed his gun and aimed it at her chest. "Heather!" Leon tried pulling the gun away, but she held it with air-tight grip.

"You have to believe us!" she said, pressing the gun harder to her chest.

"Heather..."

"Believe me!" she said. "Please, take caution and think before you open this door!" Leon looked at her and slowly put the gun on safety without her knowing.

"No!" Heather put her finger on the trigger. "I won't believe you!"

"Believe me!"

"No!" said Leon. Heather's face was frightened. "Can't pull the trigger? I'll pull it for you!" Leon pulled the trigger as Heather let go of the gun and jumped back with her eyes closed. The trigger didn't go back though, neither did the slide. Leon pointed to a little lever on the side of his gun. "Safety first." He put the safety off and put his hand on the doorknob only to feel a gun pointed to his head. "Douglas?"

"Don't open that door," said Douglas. Leon's eyes widened. "She's right. It isn't a different world, though. It's a different dimension. West Virginia, Silent Hill."

"But we're in California," said Leon with a smirk.

"Silent Hill can be anywhere," said Heather with a tear in her eye. Leon looked around with his eyeballs as Jared and Olivia came down the stairs. Just then Leon heard a moan behind the door. Leon's eyes narrowed as the door slowly opened. Douglas aimed his gun at the door. Leon slowly did too as a rotten hand came through the crack of the door. "Shut the door!" yelled Heather. Leon didn't know what to do, so he just kicked the door as the hand widened. Leon and Douglas pushed against it as Jared and Olivia watched in horror. Leon aimed his gun into the crack and shot endlessly. Soon, he heard a click. He looked at his gun and saw the slide was back. Then the rotten hand grabbed his wrist. Leon's eyes widened as he kicked the door. The hand let go. Leon pressed the magazine release button and shoved another magazine into the gun, pressing the slide-catcher lever down. He backed up and looked through the crack. A hand grabbed his face as he tried to kick away. Everyone helped him by grabbing the wrist and pulling at it. Leon put his gun against the creature's wrist and sent a bullet straight through it. The hand immediately retracted. Leon kicked the door closed, aiming his gun at it once more. Leon looked at Heather with another look. Then he looked at Douglas, who seemed to have a fearless look on his face. Then, without a word, Leon put an ear against the door. There was a low moaning, and then a gurgle, and then nothing at all.

"Is it dead?" asked Olivia. Leon didn't answer. He just looked at the door in shock.

"Olivia," said Leon, "go back with Jared to the lobby and tell everyone that the basement isn't safe. If they ask why not, tell them you were attacked." Olivia reluctantly grabbed Jared's wrist and ran up the stairs. Leon looked at Douglas and Heather, who both had the looks of disdain spread across their faced. More embarrassment.

"Do you believe us now?" asked Heather.

"Heather," said Leon, "go up with Olivia and the kid. Douglas, are you with me on this one?"

"Only if you admit you're wrong," said Douglas. Leon rolled his eyes and reluctantly admitted it. "Okay. Heather, you heard the man."

"No," said Heather. "I've been there before. I'm not leaving you guys out of my sights. If I survived there once, I can survive there again." A state of turmoil came upon all of them as they looked at the door in fear.

"Stay near me. Whatever happens, Heather, if we're attacked, just run away. Don't worry about us. Just run." Heather nodded her head without hesitation. Leon walked toward the door with fear and took the knob. He swallowed the lump in his throat before twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Then, as he opened the door fully, a blinding light embraced the three. Then... absolute silence.

* * *

The smell of ash filled the air as a slightly dimmer light broke out, revealing the image of a slightly familiar place. Leon opened his eyes widely as he sat up suddenly, looking at the place that had shaken him so. He looked around and saw Heather and Douglas lying unconscious next to him. Leon's tiredness made it hard to get up, but then again, the sudden sight of another town got him up quickly. Leon wanted to wake Heather up first. "Heather!" Leon said. "Wake up! Heather!" He shook her arm as he saw her eyes inch open. Heather looked into his eyes and managed to smile. 

"Hi," she said, seeming to have forgotten what happened. Heather was confused at the look of shock on his face. She looked around at the fog and smoke, and then widened her eyes; Leon knew she had remembered. Heather quickly got up and looked around. She looked at Douglas and quickly ran to him. As she tried to wake him up, Leon looked at the door they had gone through.

**This door is the only way back to your world. Beware; if you neglect the door for so long, it might not wait for you.**

Leon took a step forward, but felt a gush underneath him. He looked down and quickly backed away. There was a rotten, deformed creature with bullet holes all over it. Leon quickly backed away, stumbling over a piece of garbage.

"Well, doesn't that look familiar," said Douglas, waking up, looking at the monster. Leon stood up and took a close look at the monster. It certainly wasn't anything he had seen before. He couldn't even imagine such a creature. Douglas stood up and looked at the town he stood it. "Silent Hill," he uttered. Leon looked back at Douglas in confusion. "Right when I was beginning to shake off the nightmares."

"So what are we here for?"

"I'm going to go take a look around," said Leon. "You two stay near the door. I'm going to see if there's anyone here." Heather was about to talk, but Douglas stopped him before she did. Leon nearly forgot to take his gun with him.

* * *

Olivia and Jared came to the lobby where everyone sat impatiently. "So what's the news?" asked a policeman. 

"The basement isn't safe," said Olivia. Everyone just seemed to be reduced even more. "We have to stay up here and just wait until everything is over."

"What?!" exclaimed the handcuffed owner. "You expect us to stay here. Look outside! Everything is pitch-black, bodies are lying outside that door, and a huge gash is revealing us to unwanted visitors.

"So what did happen down there, anyway?" continued the owner. "Afraid of the dark?"

"We were attacked," said Jared, seeming to set Olivia in an uncomfortable thinking position. "The others are staying down there to make sure nothing gets up here." The others just looked at the TV as the screen seemed to change.

**400 dead!**

"The government wouldn't allow that on TV! Would they?" asked Olivia.

"I'm scared!" said a little girl, about Jared's age.

"Turn that TV off," said Olivia. The policeman got up and pressed the power button on the TV. As the TV turned off... so did the lights. A sudden outburst of fear exploded from the crowd. Jared could hear that same girl screaming frantically. Then, a flashlight turned on, revealing the policeman taking control.

"Everybody just stay calm. The basement isn't a safe place to go, and the roof, I'm taking it, isn't safer. We'll stay here and make sure nothing gets in... or out."

"Ok, ok," said the owner. "Can you please at least un-cuff me?" The policeman rolled his eyes and reached for his keys. But something was wrong... "What? What's taking so long?" The policeman's eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me!" exclaimed the owner. "You lost the keys!"

"I didn't tell you," said the policeman. The owner, frightened, began pulling at what he was cuffed to. He furiously kicked and pushed the pole, longing to get free. "Stop that. You'll just have to stay like this for the meanwhile. Think about all of the people above us trapped in their rooms. If we don't get them free, they're going to start going hungry."

"Oh, shut up!" shouted the owner. "You don't know anything! You just want to save yourself, you miserable cop!" The policeman rolled his eyes and looked at the crowd, who seemed more frightened than the owner. Olivia walked over to the TV and reached for the button. "What are you doing? The TV doesn't work!" Olivia pressed the button, and to everyone's surprise, it turned on. But it was still that blinking message, illuminating pretty much all of the room. It seemed to sedate at least 1/4th of the crowd. "What is this? Is this a joke? Why is it that everything in this building is out except for this wrecked TV?"

"I think it's trying to tell us something."

"Yeah," said the policeman. "It's trying to tell us that there's 400 dead!"

"No!" exclaimed Olivia. She looked closely at the screen, only to see the reflection of something she had never seen before... like a monster. Olivia swung herself around, only to see a blank hallway where the figure was in the reflection. She looked back at the TV, but the reflection was still there.

"So what's on the agenda, folks?" asked the owner, trying to be as calm as a cuffed person can be.

"We'll stay here until help arrives. Anyone who leaves this room is on their own. Be on the lookout at all times, and make sure that no one gets out... or in."

* * *

**I know; a little fast with the action. I just got bored and decided to make some Silent Hill action. Well, chapter 3 up! R&R!**


	4. Out of One Hole, and Into Another

**Out of One Hole, and Into Another**

* * *

Leon strolled over the streets, pointing his gun wherever he walked. He didn't dare to shout, for he saw what he was up against. Leon couldn't see twenty feet ahead of him. What's going on here? he thought. Leon didn't care whether he lived or died, he was just determined to stop whatever was here. That's what he was trained to think like. Certainly not the vacation he had in mind. He continued to walk until he came to an alleyway. To his relief, Leon didn't see or hear anything in it, but the alley led to another street. Leon walked into the alleyway into the street ahead. He could see blood on the street, leading down it. Leon began walking beside the trail of blood, not daring to make a sound. As he walked, he could see a shadow in the distance. It was a short, four-legged shadow. Was it a dog? Or...? 

Leon aimed his gun as the creature walked his way. He bottled his emotions and only focused on the figure. He could see a sort of long thing jutting out from its neck at all sides... like a mane. It figure was huge, yet it seemed so small. Just as Leon set his sights on the visible creature, he knew exactly what it was. Leon's eyes widened as he looked at the striped creature... a lion. "What the..." The lion only took one look at Leon, and then turned to an alleyway and walked inside. Leon didn't dare to pursue it, but the lion shook him up so that it took him awhile to recollect himself. What was a lion doing in such a town such as this? Then again, what was a town doing in the basement of an apartment complex? Suddenly, the lion seemed to make sense... in a non-sensible way. Leon soon regained his composure and began to walk ahead. He soon came to the alleyway. He kept walking, but figured he would look down it anyway. Leon could see the lion, facing his way. At that, Leon broke into a sprint down the street.

* * *

"Was this door here the last time we visited?" asked Douglas, looking at the words inscribed on the door. Heather shook her head, looking cautiously up and down the streets. "Well, as long as we're near the door, we have no fear of it 'not waiting' for us." Heather was depressed; she thought the madness was over. It turned out that it only just began. Only one question was in her mind: was this the end, or a new beginning? Either one sounded awful, yet only one seemed to lift her spirits... guess which one. Well, she tossed a rock that she found into a dumpster as it landed with a loud bang against the metal. "SHH!" exclaimed Douglas. "You'll get their attention." Heather rolled her eyes and drooped her head in sorrow. Douglas sighed and continued to read the message on the door. "What does it mean it 'won't wait' for us?" Heather shrugged, facing toward the street on the lookout. "Look," said Douglas, breaking the minute-lasting silence, "you and I hate this place. Anyone would. I feel the same way you do. But we have to be brave. All we have to do is wait for Leon to get back." Heather looked back at Douglas. 

"Be brave? Be brave?" Then Heather boomed, "BE BRAVE?!" Douglas flinched. "My father was killed in this place. I was almost killed in this place. How am I supposed to be brave in a place like this?"

"You were before!" shouted Douglas, losing his temper. Heather turned away again, as if to not show her facial expression. Douglas shook his head and sat on the closed fragment of the dumpster. He lit a cigarette and casually put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry," he said over a few coughs.

"Now should be a good time to quit," said Heather over her shoulder. Douglas looked at his cigarette, and took it out of his mouth.

"I guess you're right," said Douglas. He threw the cigarette on the ground. Douglas threw the pack on the ground, but kept the twenty-dollar lighter. Heather scoffed silently. Heather suddenly stood up. "What are you doing?" asked Douglas. Heather looked back with a tear-stained face. She forced a smile on her face, and then turned around and began running away. "Heather! Stop!" yelled Douglas. Douglas got up and ran after her, but he lost his breath almost immediately. "Heather! Come back!"

* * *

Leon soon came to a place called... Happy Burger. "What kind of sick pervert came up with the name 'Happy Burger'?" he asked himself. Leon opened the door and walked in. "Hello? Anyone in here?" he called out. No answer came to him. Leon searched everywhere, being careful about his surroundings. He went to the kitchen, and saw a dead carcass on the stove. Leon quickly backed away, alarmed. "What happened here?" Rotten meat hung on hooks in awkward parts of the ceiling; in other words, it hung everywhere. Leon pushed the meat away, pardoning the stench but focusing on the carcass. It had a map in its hand (I say "it" because there was no sex discrimination visible). Leon walked over, hoping that it wouldn't spring to life; he'd seen worse. He reached over and grabbed the map. It was bloodstained, so some parts were blurred out. 

**YOU GOT: SILENT HILL MAP!**

Leon looked at the map. He was near the edge of the town. There was an X on Jack's Inn, but there was a circle around (Leon shuddered) Happy Burger. What did the circle mean? Leon looked up as he heard a noise. He put the map in his jacket-pocket and aimed his gun ahead. "Hello?" said Leon timidly. "Anyone there?" Leon could hear a moaning in the oven. There was a little glass window looking into the oven. Leon pulled his flashlight out and knelt down to the window. He could hear scratching inside as well. Leon aimed the flashlight and his gun toward the window and slowly... slowly... turned the flashlight on. There, to Leon's horror, were two rotten figures groping around, seeming to vomit everywhere and bleed on each other. Leon quickly backed away, dropping the flashlight. Without hesitating, Leon shot at the oven, hearing moans of pain from the inside. Soon, the slide locked back. The moans and scratching were now gone. Leon slowly bent down and picked the flashlight up, aiming it at the inside of the oven. All he could see was a flooding inside the oven. No figures, only filthy blood water. He could see a key floating inside. Leon dared himself to open it; something he did when there was something he didn't want to do. He grabbed the handle and opened it, quickly sifting to the side as the water poured out of the oven. Suddenly, a small figure jumped out and landed on Leon's chest. Leon shouted as the figure put ten slimy hands on his head and arms. Leon struggled to get free, but soon he shook it off. Leon emptied the magazine out of his gun and reached for his next one, but the rotten figure slammed it out of his hand, hitting it outside the window and into the sewers. Leon kicked the figure and got a chance to look at it. It was an insect-like, very-hairy figure with ten arms and ten eyes. Soon, the figure got up, and with one of the scrawny-looking arms, it slammed Leon across the room, out of the kitchen and into the main room. Leon landed on a table and rolled onto the floor. The "insect" jumped onto Leon while he was on the ground. Its weight against Leon felt like a giant cat. It was a sort of like a grass-hopper. Leon could feel a stinging liquid drip on his neck. He looked over at a broken leg of the table. He picked it up and slammed it across the insect's neck. The insect rolled off, stunned. Leon quickly got up and began slamming the metal stand at the insect. He kept hitting and slamming and kicking until there was nothing left of the figure except liquid and blood. Leon stood up, looking at the heap of excretion with confusion. "What was that?" asked Leon to himself. He could barely talk. Leon looked at his empty gun.

"Strangah, Strangah!" shouted a familiar voice. Leon spun around, seeing a very familiar person.

* * *

Heather ran through the streets, looking for Leon. She daren't shout his name in fear of getting anything's attention. The only fear she had was that siren. That siren that her father had told her about. She thought it was just some story that he told her... but when she heard it for real some years back, it shook Heather deeply. Soon, Heather stopped to gain her breath. Heather looked ahead at the fog and ash that filled the air. She could see Jack's Inn. She hopefully got up and ran to the inn. She came to the parking lot and saw the apartment that she had been acquainted with. Heather walked to the door, but it was locked. So Heather decided to pull a "Leon Kennedy" on the window. She walked to the parking lot and ran toward the window. She jumped and shattered the window, launching through and landing perfectly on the bed. Heather got up and looked at the place. So familiar, yet so haunting. She could hear someone chanting in the bathroom. Heather grabbed the lamp and walked toward the bathroom slowly. She came to the door, where she kicked it open...

* * *

"So," said a boy to Jared, "is she here?" Jared shook his head sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry man." 

"She didn't like me anyway," said Jared. Jared looked at his luminescent watch. He sat solemnly as the boy walked away. Jared soon looked at the door, and the slit that was in it. He soon had gotten a bad idea, but he didn't realize it was bad at the time. Jared got up, grabbing a flashlight that was on the table next to Olivia, who just took notice of this and surveyed Jared. Jared walked to the door and turned on the flashlight.

"Jared! No!" Jared bent down to the slit and aimed the flashlight threw, illuminating everything behind the door. Jared screamed in horror... creatures were outside, and seeing the light, they began staggering forward. They were like... nurses. Jared, in shock, kept aiming the flashlight outside, luring them closer. Olivia jumped over the counter and past many people. She jumped and tackled Jared away from the door. The flashlight flung to the other side of the room away from the door. Jared hit the ground along with Olivia... except Olivia sort of hit a bench. The others looked at them in confusion. Olivia, not knowing what Jared saw, immediately slapped Jared. Olivia didn't even know the kid well. Jared looked at the door in shock.

"We..." said Jared, not paying any attention to the slap. "We... have to get out of here."

"Why? What did you see?" asked Olivia.

"I saw... I saw..." stuttered Jared. "I saw these creatures. They were like... nurses... no faces... nothing but horror!" Olivia looked at Jared with wonder.

"Were they close?"

"Not too close," said Jared. "It seemed like they weren't moving until they flashed the light." Jared looked at Olivia, suddenly getting a thought. "They don't move unless light is directed their way!"

"Well, then how did they get **there**?!" exclaimed someone else. Everyone suddenly got chilling thoughts in their heads.

"Well, we're not moving until they get close. If there's no light from here to them, we're safe from them," said the policeman. Everyone looked at the policeman like he was insane. "Ms. Olivia," said the policeman, "I'm going to ask you once to keep that boy under control."

**5 minutes later...**

"So what'd you say your name was again?" asked Olivia.

"Jared," sighed Jared in resent. He felt the red mark imprinted on his cheek. It wasn't Olivia he was mad at. Well, now he knew that his idea was a bad one. The thing that got him angrier is that she didn't apologize. Even if it was his fault, what he had seen was punishment enough. It was basically a cause and effect and domino chain that affected only one person, which the effect on that one person affected the people around that person, resulting in a group panic which resulted in commotion. Olivia, however, scoffed at the faces of anger that Jared brought up from time to time. She understood that anger was a bad feeling, but to see a younger person do it and that they deserved it... that was priceless to her. Olivia couldn't help but scoff to the point at which Jared could hear it. This was a vicious cycle; she scoffed, he made an angry face, she scoffed, he made an angry face. Jared soon got up and walked to the restroom. As he did, Olivia broke out in a laugh. Though she was scared, a little laugh helped.

* * *

"How did you get here?" asked Leon. Yes, you thought it. 

**It was the Merchant.**

He didn't speak. He only opened his cape to reveal a load of weapons and ammo. "What are ya buyin'?" asked the Merchant. Leon smiled. The only thing that caught his interest at the moment was handgun ammo. But one problem: no pesetas. "Not enough cash... Strangah!" Leon searched himself and found a nickel. The Merchant grabbed it, and inspected it. "Heh heh heh! Thank ya!" Leon gladly took the box. He walked and put the box on the table and returned to the kitchen to where his magazine dropped. It was empty. He walked back to the box and sat in the booth's edge. He opened the box filled with 9mm bullets. Leon took the bullets and began loading them into the magazine until it was full. Leon gladly loaded the magazine into the gun and prepared it for battle. He stood up, putting the box of bullets into his jacket pocket. Leon looked at Merchant, nodded, and got out of the (shudders) Happy Burger Family Restaurant. It was a little depressing, going back out into this cold, dark, foggy world. He stepped on the wet street and continued walking, gun lowered. Leon took out the map and looked at it.

"Think I'll take a little visit to the lake," said Leon. But he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Leon put the map away and held his gun ahead. He began walking in the middle in road past of a number of white vans and soon reached Rosewater Park. As he reached the entrance, he stopped and took a jump back. He recognized this place too well to go on without preparation. Leon cautiously walked forward, making sure nothing was going to jump out at him. He could still feel that acid pouring against him. He walked on that damp brick park, reaching a series of steps until he reached the edge, where dark and foggy water lye ahead of him. Leon leaned against the railing and looked out into the fogginess. "Well," said Leon to himself. "That enough for one day. I should go back and..." Leon heard some footsteps. He turned around, pointing his gun. Leon saw a little girl run by on the stairs. "Hey! Stop!" Leon ran after the little girl. Leon kept shouting out for the girl, but she kept running away. "I need to talk to you!" Soon, the girl ran into an alleyway. Leon ran in, and saw that the girl had reached a dead end. "I need to talk to you! What's going on with this town?" The girl was trapped like a little mouse in a corner. Leon walked forward. "Don't worry!" said Leon gently, holstering his gun. "My name's Leon. I'm a government agent. I can help you." Leon reached out for the little girl's hand, but she quickly pushed him away. Suddenly, two large creatures formed behind her. "Look out!" As he reached for his gun, he was slammed out of the alleyway landing back onto the street. He hit the concrete, shocked. Leon gasped for breath as the little girl ran out of the alleyway and into the fog, swallowed in the town. Leon sat up, grabbing his gun again. "What's happening?"

"Leon!" shouted Heather from afar. Leon turned around, smiled, and ran toward her. As they reached each other, Leon suddenly turned into a serious-toned person.

"Heather, what are you doing here? I told you stay back there and..."

"I was... scared," said Heather, sounding like a little girl in the dark. Leon sighed.

"We're going back. I've seen what's here. We have to get back and..."

They were interrupted by a series of moaning. They looked and saw monsters... everywhere. It reminded Leon of years ago... except they weren't monsters.

"Come on!" shouted Leon. "Heather, let's go!" Leon grabbed her hand as they began their sprint down the street, away from the riot of monsters. This, dear readers, is only the beginning of the madness in Silent Hill, and what it can swallow in our earth. Silent Hill is only beginning to have its revenge...

* * *

**Ok, now I know what you're thinking. How did Heather get to Leon when a few minutes ago she was in an apartment? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter...**  



	5. Blue Memories, a Red Dress

**Blue Memories, a Red Dress**

* * *

Leon and Heather kept running as fast as they could, feeling uncomfortable moans behind them. "Keep running!" shouted Leon. Heather didn't need someone to tell her to keep running. But it helped. Leon didn't like the familiarities that were in this town. It reminded him of years back. They soon came to Jack's Inn. "Quick! Get in an apartment!" Leon and Heather ran for the Inn, Heather not saying a word. They were going for one apartment room, but there was a smashed window. Leon cursed and led Heather to another door. It didn't open. They turned around to see the monsters entering the drive-in. "Stand back!" shouted Leon. Heather stepped back as Leon aimed his gun at the doorknob. He covered his face before firing and hitting the lock. He kicked the door open and led themselves in. Leon shut the door behind him. "Get in the back of the room!" Leon began pushing a dresser and barricaded the door. He took a shelf and pushed it so it blocked the window. Heather turned on a lamp; the only thing lighting the room now. They both backed away from the door and window as they heard moans and bangs from the other side. "What's happening?" asked Leon to himself. 

"They're back," said Heather in an unfamiliar voice. Leon looked at her in a different look.

"What do you mean... "they're" back?" asked Leon. Heather said nothing. She just walked over to the door, leaned over the dresser, and put her ear against it.

"Can't you hear their growls?" asked Heather. "They're hungry." Leon was getting a bad feeling.

"Well, I certainly hear them," said Leon, trying to make the best out of the bad situation. They could hear some glass shatter on the other side. "Help me keep the shelf in!" Leon ran over and pushed against the shelf as the monsters on the other side tried to knock it down. Heather only walked into the bathroom. "It's not a good time for that!"

"I found a way out," said Heather from the bathroom. Leon looked confused as Heather stepped out of bathroom and looked at him. "But it's going to be difficult... trust me..." Leon looked at her, then the shelf, and then the bathroom to see a hole in the wall. Then he looked back at her and nodded. Heather turned around and walked to the hole. Leon looked at the shelf, and then back into the bathroom, only to see that Heather was already gone. He closed his eyes and counted.

"1..." The monsters outside were getting anxious... "2..." ... And hungry... "3!" Leon let go of the shelf and ran toward the bathroom. The shelf crashed down behind him as he jumped and crashed through the rims of the hole, sliding down the narrow partitions. He crashed through wood and piping, dust flying everywhere. There was nothing but the sound of crunching wood and yelps from Leon, hurdling down. Then, in about 20 seconds, Leon hit a pipe and then hit the concrete. Heather was standing over her, completely unharmed and unmarked. "Don't worry; the pipes broke my fall." Leon jumped up and brushed some dust off himself. He looked up into the dark slit in the ceiling.

"We're in the basement." Apparently, Jack's Inn had a basement. "Come. I know where the door leads to the sewers." Leon could hear uncomfortable growls from above as Heather walked between piped hallways. Leon rolled his eyes and began to follow. He had his gun muzzle pointed up making sure that nothing was watching them. They soon came to a door where Heather stopped him at. "Beware," said Heather like she knew everything, "this place bares many creatures and dangers that will be more difficult to encounter. Enter at your own risk."

"This isn't a roller-coaster," said Leon, opening the door. Just he did, half a dog slumped onto the ground next to him. "Holy hell!" Leon backed away, looking at the disgusting site. "What happened?"

"It was suspected by its own pack," said Heather. Leon looked at Heather.

"Well," said Leon, "let's go." Leon lit his flashlight and slowly stepped into the sewer water. Heather gave an evil grin before entering after him, shutting the door. Leon aimed his gun ahead, hearing the grunts and groans of things in the tunnels around him. The only other light was the sunlight coming in from the manholes from up above, illuminating the tunnels just barely to cast an ominous shadow among every object visible. Heather didn't even look worried. Each step they took made a small splash every time. "WAIT!" whispered Leon. He could hear rapid footsteps splashing their way toward them from one of the tunnels. Leon held his gun up, ready to fire. The footsteps kept coming closer and closer... until finally they stopped. Leon and Heather looked around. It seemed that even Heather was concerned. Leon thought he had seen a shadow move in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and aimed his gun, but nothing was there. "Come on..." whispered Leon. Heather didn't move. She was just staring. "Come on...!" he whispered louder. Leon could hear subtle footsteps behind him. "COME ON!" Leon shouted, grabbing Heather's wrist and began running. As they did, a swipe of a hook came from the darkness from where they had stood. Leon and Heather kept running, seeing shapes of deformed dogs and abstract monsters in the shadows. They kept running until Leon swerved around Heather and shot behind her. Four splashes of water could be heard, along with blood flowing in the water. "Let's go!" he shouted. The duo kept running until they reached a ladder. "Go up! Go! GO!" Leon looked behind them as Heather began climbing up, not the slightest bit of worry on her face.

"What makes you think bullets can stop these things?" asked Heather.

"Stop wasting time and get going!" shouted Leon. He could hear footsteps in the darkness ahead of him. Pings were heard as Heather climbed the ladder. From the small lights coming from above, the distant manholes, he could see two figures, arms burnt to their chest in a straight-jacket fashion. He could see three dogs wrapped in some materials, and more than a hundred of those cat-sized insects. Leon heard Heather a great distance above, that's when he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He frantically began climbing up the ladder, hearing footsteps and growls behind him. He hurried and hurried until he finally found the top of the ladder. Leon pulled himself up and knelt down to pant.

"I can see that you aren't exhausted," said Heather. "It's only your fear trying to overcome you." Leon looked up at her.

"Let's go!" Leon walked and forcefully grabbed Heather by the arm, walking quickly away. "I'm not liking you, Heather, I'm not." Heather grinned. Leon aimed his gun everywhere, still grasping Heather's arm.

"You're hurting me."

"Fuck that," said Leon. Heather stifled a laugh. That's when Leon noticed something. He stopped with confused eyes. He looked back at the grinning Heather. "What's with you?" asked Leon.

"I just think you're..." Heather paused. Leon was angry at this point. "I just think you're naïve." Leon looked at her angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Leon.

"LEON!" shouted someone down a tunnel. Leon looked and saw Heather, completely confused at what she saw.

"What the..." Leon looked at her, and then the grinning Heather. "Who are you?" Leon quickly stepped back, but "Heather" pulled out a black pistol and aimed it at his face.

"Leon," said a familiar voice from "Heather's" mouth. Leon's eyes widened. "Heather" reached under her chin and pulled. A rubber mask slowly began coming off until it revealed a familiar face. "No way."

* * *

"I'm not really sure, but I think that they're gone," said the policeman, looking through the slit in the door. The others looked at the policeman, who just had a smile on his face. "I think it's safe." 

"Nothing's safe now, you fool," said an old man in the corner. Everyone looked at the old man, who put his book down. He had a black trench coat and glasses. "Once it comes, it won't leave. It wants something. It wants it badly."

"Stop it!" exclaimed Olivia. "We're not into your dramatic crap! You're scaring the people."

"Don't you understand?" said the old man. "It's slowly swallowing us. It's surrounding us, and right when we think it's over... IT IS over." Olivia stood up.

"I think you need to leave," said officer #2.

"I think I need to tell you," said the old man. "It's the silence that kills you. It breaks you. One of the reasons it's named what it's named."

The officer walked over to the old man and reached for his arm, but he flailed it away. "Sir."

"I don't get it," said the pinned owner. "Why is this happening? It didn't even take ten seconds! Is the whole world like this?"

"Not at all," said the old man. "Just this town. It's perfect. It's flawless. That's why it wants it. To make a child." Jared looked at the old man. He felt that he was making sense. "Silent Hill is what they call it. It wants to make a child now. Silent Hill is dying. It wants to come into our world, into our dimension. And that's exactly what it's doing. It's trying to make us its children. It's trying to be reborn... to be fresh again... to start a new beginning."

"Shut up!" shouted Olivia, pounding the table. There was a long silence. "I've sat here, waiting, looking at the blinking TV for almost an hour."

"Oh, it hasn't been an hour," said the old man. "From now on there is no time. Time is too busy being transformed."

"Sir..."

"Sit down, officer. There is no point in taking me out of this room; these people are going to be seeing worse soon." Everyone was panicked. They began talking and shouting and crying.

"We need to find out what others are doing."

"Don't you get it, you fools?!" exclaimed the old man. "There is no one else. WE aren't even here. The people above us, in their apartments, screaming to get out, are not there. This is like a prison for the town. Everyone is locked in their rooms like cells. This apartment building is the only thing left. Silent Hill wants this building for a reason."

"It's linked to us," whispered Jared to Olivia. "The room downstairs! The man, he's right!" Olivia was in tears at this point. "It wants us all..."

"Those things out there... they're our friends, now. Our family. They're our family, trying to feed us."

"Or feed ON us!" exclaimed someone from the ventilation.

"We're the only ones in this building that can move. But we can't make light. No flashlights. No lanterns. Not in here. They'll see us."

* * *

"No way," said Leon. He looked into the barrel of the gun pointed at him. 

"Long time... no see," said the woman in front of him.

"Ada..." said Leon. He's right. It was Ada Wong... the person he once loved... Leon was suddenly filled with more anger. He grasped Ada's gun. Leon did nothing except grasp it and look into it. "No... why... why here? Why now."

"I'm not here for nothing, Leon," said Ada in a gentle voice. "I'm here to tell you that you have to get back into your world. The darkness is coming, and if you don't go into the door, you'll stay here forever." Leon looked at Ada with frustration. Heather was confused.

"Did I tell you," said Leon, "you don't look right in that skirt." Leon let go of the gun and loosened up.

"Quality government equipment." Suddenly, Ada ripped her "body" apart, which was apparently something other than rubber, and revealed herself in a red dress.

"Of course," said Leon.

"Now, let's go! We have to move." Ada lowered her gun and turned around. Leon wiped a tear away and sighed. "I know, Leon. What I've done is wrong. Wesker... he's gone now."

"Is he gone? Is he?" asked Leon. "Or is he just watching us from one of his satellites again?"

"Please, Leon," said Ada. Suddenly, the light coming from the manholes began flickering between dark and light. "Come! We have to move!" Ada began running where Heather was. Leon followed.

"Come on, Heather. We have to move!" said Leon. He grabbed her wrist and followed Heather.

"I came in through that way," said Heather, pointing through a tunnel they were passing. Ada pulled out her gun and shot through a metal board on the low roof of the tunnel. She leaped up through the wood and disappeared into the dust. Leon jumped up and grabbed onto the broken wood. He pulled himself up through the hole. He disappeared into the dust as well.

"Come on," said Leon, an arm coming through the hole reaching for Heather. Heather grabbed onto his hand and was lifted through the hole. She found herself in what looked like a cellar.

"Come on! We have to move!" Ada was standing on the stairs near the open cellar doors. "Leon, take this!" She threw a shotgun to him. He caught with both hands, putting his handgun away. They all ran out the doors and came to the streets. It was unbelievable. The sun was flickering like a lamp turning on and off. Leon looked at the monsters. They were slowly disappearing as the light flickered on and off. A blue wind blew, like the wind of a world ending. "The door is on the other side of the city! We don't have much time." They all began running down the streets. The moans of painful creatures could be heard like they were right in their ears. They all kept sprinting as fast as they could, Leon having to carry the weight of the shotgun. They all could feel a pain in them, like they could disappear like the monsters around them.

"There it is!" shouted Heather, pointing down an alleyway. Douglas was sitting down, facing the other way. He was sleeping and didn't notice the conditions. Leon ran to Douglas and woke him up.

"Come on! We have to get out of here?" Douglas took awhile to get up, but he did. Ada ran to the door.

"Get ready!" she shouted through the noise of the wind. Everyone stood readily. Ada opened the door as a blinding light came and surrounded everyone, leaving them as blind as they had a blindfold... a light one, that is...

* * *

Leon opened his eyes to see pipes above him. He looked around and saw that the door was next to him. Everyone was there... except for Ada. "Ada!" Leon shouted, getting up. He ran for the door, but then saw footprints leading to the stairs. "Ada..." Leon, said leaning against the door and sinking to the ground. He put his hands over his eyes and sighed. "Where have you been?" Leon had his shotgun on his lap. He decided to get up. But he did, and saw that there were different words on the door now: 

**Silent Hill won't give in to such tolerance. It will not falter to its job. But when snow falls upon Silent Hill, you'll see that it'll be as hard to see as it is hard to survive. **

Leon scoffed. "Snow?" He banged the door, which a bang in response came from the other side. Leon jumped back, looking at the door in caution. "Whoa..."

"I'm hungry," said Jared. Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then, Leon, Heather, and Douglas stormed into the room.

"What happened?" asked Olivia, standing up.

"Something's wrong," said Leon, trying to hide the shotgun from the children. "Something terrible is happening."

"We have to get everyone upstairs, to the highest point," said Douglas.

"Douglas, come with me. Let's scout upstairs," said Leon, cocking the shotgun. The kids stared in amazement. Leon looked at them. "Now, kids, this is MY shotgun," said Leon in pride. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," said Olivia, stepping toward them. "Aren't you going to tell us what happened?"

"I'll tell you," said Heather.

"Oh, no," said Leon and Douglas.

"Something's down there. Something is behind that door! I know what it is, but not you. No one here does!" shouted Heather.

"Heather, calm..."

"It's trying to get us."

"Heather, sit down," said Leon. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Keep the others under control... that is, if you are." Leon and Douglas turned around. But just as they did, the old man was behind them. Leon yelped and jumped away.

"Calm down, Leona," said Douglas, scoffing at his own joke. "It's only... him..."

"Are you SURE you want to go up there?" asked the old man.

Leon rolled his eyes and pushed the man aside. Douglas and Leon walked toward the very dark hallway, Leon turning on his flashlight as they walked away. They walked down the hallway, the talking of the others slowly going away. Leon opened a door and came to the stairway. "Well, let's go," said Leon. They both began walking up, unready of the troubles that lay ahead.


	6. In the World of the Upstairs

**In the World of the Upstairs**

* * *

Leon and Douglas continued up the stairs, looking around. "What is that smell?" whispered Douglas, grunting in disgust. Leon also couldn't help but ponder the stench. "I think it's coming from upstairs." 

"Really?" asked Leon sarcastically. They came up the first staircase, looking back at the only glimpse of civilization they had left. "Well, it has to be done," said Leon, turning to the next stairs. He showed his flashlight up the stairs. "Let's go." They both stammered up the stairs, looking around for any threat that could be around. Screams behind apartment doors could be heard throughout the hallways as people frantically tried to get out. It was no use trying to calm them down; they could barely be heard over their shouts. The flashlight shown down the hallway, casting ominous shadows upon every figure that stood out. "There are 8 floors to this apartment building. We don't have time to check them all, but we can get everyone to this floor. We check this one, and if everything gets worse down below we'll take them higher into the building!" informed Leon over the shouting of the people. "It's only a matter of time before we reach the roof." Douglas held his revolver forward, ready for any attack. Same went for Leon, except he held his with one hand and the flashlight with the other.

"The smell's getting worse!" shouted Douglas. Leon looked around until his eyes fixed upon a room labeled **Equipment Closet**.

"I think it's coming from that closet. I'll go check it out; you get ready for anything that comes out," said Leon, wincing at the very thought of what may be in the room.

"No," said Douglas. "I'll check it out. It's time for some action from ol' Douglas." Leon rolled his eyes and lit the way to the room. Douglas aimed his gun as he walked toward the door. Douglas could hear the words "be careful" behind him. Leon had his gun ready for attack, along with Douglas. The foul odor grew fouler as Douglas approached the closet. Soon, Douglas found himself with his hand on the knob of the door. Douglas slowly twisted the knob and suddenly kicked the door opened. He aimed inside, only to turn around and cough... and throw up. Leon rushed to Douglas's side.

"You ok?" asked Leon. Douglas pointed to the closet. Leon looked, and immediately looked away.

**A naked man was impaled with a pipe, pinned to the wall, five bullets through his stomach, one through his forehead, pins keeping his mouth open, legs cut off, cloth tied around his mouth, and the throat was ripped open to reveal a key hanging from the neck bone.**

Leon coughed loudly and fell to his knees. Leon looked back into the room, and immediately ran across the corner and threw up. Douglas could hear Leon doing his thing, and paid attention to the key in the man's throat. "What did this?" asked Douglas, tears of disgust on his face. Douglas got up and looked into the room. He walked in as the stench found its way into his mouth. What kept Douglas from running away and throwing up again was that key with a tag on it. Douglas reached for the key slowly...

**The man's eyes opened...**

Douglas reached for the key, and suddenly felt a heartbeat in the man. Douglas looked at the newly-opened eyes. Douglas let out a grunt as he aimed his gun at the man's head. But just before he could pull the trigger, the man's hand swiped the gun away and grabbed Douglas's neck. Douglas could not scream, and there he was, silently being strangled while Leon threw up in the corner. Douglas reached for his gun, but he could not reach it at all, not even close. Leon wiped his mouth and stood up straight. He turned and walked the corner to see the old man struggling to get free from the slaughtered man's grip.

"Douglas!" shouted Leon, raising his gun. He ran toward the room as Douglas desperately tried to break free. Leon got into the room and helped Douglas. He aimed his gun at the man's head and pulled the trigger... CLICK... it was empty. "What!?" Leon quickly reached for his box of ammo and a magazine, but figured he didn't have time. He took a bullet out of the box and dropped it, sending bullets through the mesh floor. Leon put the one bullet into the chamber and set it ready. Douglas was now close to unconsciousness. Leon aimed at the man's head. "Death... should NOT COME TWICE!" Leon pulled the trigger as a flash of light went by and a streak of blood went across Leon's face. Douglas fell to the mesh floor with a clang. The slide on the gun was back, and Leon was ammo-less. He put the slide forward and holstered his gun. "Wake up..." Leon knelt down to Douglas and slapped him in the face. "Douglas, wake up! You have to wake up!" Douglas's eyes inched open.

"What happened?" asked Douglas. Leon shook his head and stood up. He looked at the key in the man's throat. He looked away from the messy face and reached for the key. Leon yanked it out of the man's throat as a lump of meat came out of the man's neck. Leon was past the point of disgusted. Leon looked at the key closely.

**You got: Key to the Stairs!**

Leon practically dragged Douglas out of the room, taking Douglas's gun and shutting the door behind him. Douglas stood up and looked around. At that point, Leon took out his knife and flashlight and showed it ahead. Leon, without a word, began walking down the hallway, completely shocked. Douglas wiped sweat off his forehead and followed Leon. He took his gun from Leon and held it down. "This sucks," said Douglas.

* * *

A maze of countless rooms, countless screaming, and a big amount of blood surrounded halls, trying to consume the two intruders. 

"So far, so good," said Douglas. Leon looked back at Douglas and showed the light in his eyes.

"Nothing is good now, Doug," said Leon. He stared a solid look into Douglas's eyes as a long silence followed the darkness with an awful gloom. Then, Leon turned around and took the flashlight out of Douglas's eyes, leaving a light-mark in Douglas's sight. The screaming soon stopped as Leon and Douglas hoped they had simply fallen asleep. Leon held his knife ready and stopped as a flickering blue light showed around the corner. "Yes..." Leon looked at Douglas. "Wait here." Leon walked ahead toward the corner and cautiously looked. His body filled with joy as he walked forward to the familiar Merchant.

"Welcome..."

**You have: 0$, 0PTAs**

**Shotgun ammo: **Not enough cash... Strangah!

**P.R.L. 412: **You can't beat an enemy with this gun if they don't have a parasite...

**Chicago Typewriter: **Not enough cash... Strangah!

Leon looked at the price of the shotgun ammo and saw that it was 20$, better than the PTA price. Leon turned around the corner, talked to Douglas, and came back with twenty dollars.

**Shotgun ammo: **I don't usually sell loose ammo, but you look desperate... Ha ha ha! Thank ya!

Leon loaded his shotgun and looked at the Merchant. "Thank YOU." Leon cocked the shotgun and turned around. He turned the corner and walked to Douglas.

* * *

What seemed like hours went by with an enormous amount of steps taken. No enemies were seen, and everything was silence, even in the residents' rooms. Soon, Leon and Douglas stopped and talked. 

"This is pretty much the end of the second floor, and nothing has showed up," said Leon.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that we can get everyone up here," said Douglas, smiling. Douglas was about to turn around, but suddenly his smile turned to a frown and his eyes widened as he looked past Leon's shoulder. Leon slowly turned around and looked down the hallway. There, only a few feet away, was a man with a giant blade with a pyramid on his head. Its bloodstained apron seemed to sway each time the creature took a step as if it was in a heavy wind. Surrounding this creature were "veins" crawling on the walls beside it.

"Holy... shit..." whispered Leon. Leon swung himself around and aimed his shotgun. Douglas aimed his pistol. They waited five seconds before Leon pulled the trigger, sending a loud BANG! in the air and a recoil that made the muzzle face the ceiling. Light sparks flew and hit the creature, making it take a step back. Leon cocked the shotgun, sending the smoking casing of the shell into the air and onto the ground. Douglas fired his pistol, which seemed to have little effect on the creature. The creature, even though ten feet away, reached out toward them as if it wanted to hug them. Leon aimed and shot again, same results following. The creature, however, had grown used to the shock and walked toward them faster. It raised its blade as it got TOO close to them. Douglas stumbled to the side as Leon did a backflip back as the creature swung its blade. Leon shot again, cocked, and shot again. The creature walked toward Leon, the one doing most damage. Leon did a back-handspring as the creature swung again. After the swing of the blade, Leon ran forward and gave a hard kick to the creature's chest. He aimed the shotgun at him. "Die quickly, Pyramid Head!" (This was meant to be a joke, but little did Leon know that that was what it was really called.) Leon shot the creature, causing it to fall back. Douglas got behind the creature while it was on the ground and stomped at its head. He shot at its body as it cringed in what seemed like pain.

"Die quickly!" shouted Douglas. Leon ran to the creature and kicked the blade away from the creature. As it struggled to get up, the Pyramid Head kicked and twisted. Leon stood on the creature and put the gun below the pyramid, the only opening in the Pyramid Head's head. Without hesitation and without a word, Leon pulled the trigger and blew back, sending a mess of blood coming out of the opening in the Pyramid Head's head. Leon stood up and looked at the creature.

"What the hell..." The veins on the wall disappeared as the creature seemed to melt away into the floor. The only thing remaining was the giant blade on the ground. "Looks nice," said Leon, putting his shotgun to the ground and picking the blade up. He looked at his dark reflection and smiled triumphantly. Suddenly, the blade came apart and melted along with the creature. Leon sighed and picked his gun up. He cocked it and picked his flashlight up, which was eerily lighting the whole scene.

"Well, I guess NOW it's safe," said Douglas. Leon and Douglas began walking, but little did they know a huge blade silently inched through the wall behind them.

Leon and Douglas soon came to the end staircase and looked down at the light of the small civilization at the bottom. "Well, let's go," said Leon. Douglas began walking down the stairs as Leon looked at the key in his hand.

* * *

**Short chapter I just used to get past the whole investigation segment of the upstairs. After all, there were only two things in this chapter that got their heads either blown off or severely messed up. Well, I hoped you like this short chapter and please leave a review.**


	7. Can You Be My Friend Again?

**Can You Be My Friend Again?**

* * *

Leon, alone, came back to the basement. He looked at the door. There was the same message, but there were bloody handprints on the door below, smearing the shape of the word: **Hell**. Leon held his gun tightly as he walked to the door. He grabbed the knob and closed his eyes. 

"You're not going alone, are you?" someone asked behind him. Leon alarmingly shifted around and aimed his gun, only to see Ada. He quickly lowered his gun. Leon was about to talk, but Ada beat him to it. "They're worried for you back there."

Leon sighed. "Yeah, I know." Leon wiped his forehead as he looked at the door. "Can you come with me?"

"That's a question?" asked Ada. Leon sighed again as he turned around ready to go through the door. "I'm sorry, Leon. I guess this isn't considered a mission, is it?" Leon turned around, a small smile on his face. Ada, having her gun in her right hand, switched it to the left and held out her free hand. Leon looked at her hand in a shy gaze. He looked back up into Ada's eyes and grasped her hand. They shook, and for the time being, they were allies. "Let's go." Leon smiled fully as he turned and opened the door, letting the flood of light consume them into a world darkly.

Leon could feel a hand on his cheek as he opened his eyes, a burst of light flooding into him. He could see, as his vision cleared, Ada, with her hand on his cheek. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." Leon, shocked at the sudden affection, jerked up as quickly as he could and stood up.

Smooth, Leon, smooth, thought Leon as he shook his head in anger at himself. Ada stood up in front of him.

"So where to, Agent Man?" asked Ada. Leon looked around. His warm emotion was shredded looking at the fogged world. A breeze came upon both of them. Leon took out the map. There was another circle around the bowling Lakeside Amusement Park. Leon looked, confused, at the newly-marked location.

"Strange. This circle wasn't here when I got this," said Leon, pointing to the circle. "But I have a feeling that something is telling us something. We should head to the Lakeside Amusement Park, take a look around." Ada nodded in agreement and looked over Leon's shoulder. She took a step back as Leon swung around and aimed his gun. As if Leon couldn't move, a lion swept past him. Leon regained his mobility and aimed at the Lion. But when he pulled the trigger, there was nothing but a click. He kept pulling the trigger, but only rusty clicks could be heard. Soon, the lion was out of site. Leon took out his magazine, but the magazine was still loaded. "What the hell..." Leon loaded it back into his gun and turned to Ada. "It's not safe here. Let's..." But he was interrupted by a cold sensation on his nose. He crossed his eyes to see a white speck. Another speck fell onto Ada's cheek. She put it onto her finger and took a closer look.

"It can't be," said Ada, looking at the speck. "Snow..." Leon looked up into the sky to see the specks falling from the sky. Leon, without a word, began walking north. Ada looked back at the door:

**Stray too far, and then remember to return at the slightest glimpse of darkness in the sky and the siren that knows all things. Remember now...**

**Follow the red heart.**

Ada, taking notice of this, turned around and ran after Leon.

* * *

Olivia leaned against the table, tears falling against the metal of the surface. Heather sat next to her. "What was your name again?" asked Heather, trying to cheer up the sorrowed girl. She looked at Heather with a grieving gaze. 

"Olivia... Olivia Singer," said her. Olivia wasn't in the mood for talking, neither were anyone else. No one dared looking out the door, for it was too horrible. There were shrieks and moans outside of the building, no one knowing who or where it was coming from. Soon, in the dark and in the silence, a knocking from the door could be heard. Everyone raised their heads to the sudden sound, thinking that it might be help. Jared jumped up over the table with the flashlight and ran to the door. "Be careful, Jared." Jared came to the door and looked through the hole.

"Who is it?" asked Jared, trying to be as brave as possible. A sobbing could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Please," sobbed the voice, "let me in." It was a girl, and by the sound of it, she was desperate to escape the darkness. "They're after me!" Jared looked at the policeman.

"Open the doors!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," said the policeman. "I can't do that." Everyone agreed.

"Open the doors! We have to let her in!" shouted Jared.

"There's not a chance we're going to open those doors, Jared!" shouted a kid from the other side of the room.

"Please! Let me in!" shouted the girl from the other side of the door.

"Open the fucking doors!" shouted Jared. The manager struggled to get free from his pinned-down position, but he could not. No one dared to open the doors. "Open the damn doors!" Jared began kicking at the doors, making a loud BANG each time he did. People rushed to Jared and shoved him away from the doors.

"It's too loud!" shouted Olivia. Douglas ran to the aid of the others and began pulling Jared away from the doors. Jared shouted and kicked, and soon succeeded in breaking free of their grip. He jumped over the counter and found the unlock button. Olivia got up and tackled the boy before he could press the button. The shouts of the girl on the other side grew louder as moans could be heard and struggles were the sounds of the suffering.

"NO!" shouted Jared, being held down by all of the civilians inside. Soon, the shouts and pleas of the girl grew less in resonance and more distant. Soon, it was nothing but a breeze in the wind. Jared shouted and cursed, struggling to get free of their grip. Jared reached for the button, and to everyone's horror, he managed to press it. A beep sounded and the sound of doors unlocking echoes in the room. A red light on the outside shown upon the figures, and immediately, the "creatures" began making their way to the door.

"Somebody! Help!" shouted a woman as shoves against the door began shaking the room with terror. More of the civilians ran against the doors, struggling to keep the doors closed. Olivia struggled to press the lock button, but Jared pushed her away, Douglas as well. But when Jared realized what was happening, he froze with fear. Suddenly, his head was slammed against the table as a cold handcuff embraced his wrist. He was dragged over to a table as the other handcuff hooked around the leg of the table. Jared was dazed and looked at the others. Olivia pressed the lock button as the strain of a dozen civilians was lifted off their shoulders, not having to push against the door. The red door dimmed, and the shoves against the door refrained. A little girl looked through the slash in the wall, only to see a slimy flesh up against it. The girl quickly ran away. Everyone looked at Jared, who was still a little dazed.

"Don't ever... EVER, pull of a stunt like that! You hear me, you little rodent?!" shouted a man. Jared wanted to tell this man off, but he didn't have the strength to.

After countless scolds and spits, Olivia walked over and sat at the table where Jared was restrained at. Jared sat there blankly, a gash on his head and the look of mourn and humiliation on his face. A stone was on the table, which was probably thrown from one of the people.

"Did you... know her?" Olivia whispered. Jared looked up at Olivia, and then back down at the table. He nodded his head.

"It was a friend. Her name is Rose. I'd recognize her sweet voice anywhere," said Jared, a small smile appearing onto his face.

"You like her?" asked Olivia. Jared nodded slightly.

"Every boy has a crush at my age," said Jared. "I just never gave a damn to show it." Olivia looked away as a tear fell from Jared's eye. "But, you know, it's one of those things where you love someone but they are interested in someone else, you know?" Jared's voice became quiet and wobbly. "If only I had let her know. At least it would be a weight off my shoulders."

"And a pain in your heart," said Olivia. Jared looked up at Olivia, who was now looking him straight in the eye.

**30 seconds earlier...**

"What do you think Jared's thinking?" asked Heather, who was on the other side of the room. Out of anger and annoyance, she threw a small stone at Jared. It bounced off his head and landed on the table. Jared didn't move at all.

"Leave to poor kid alone. I can feel his pain," said Douglas. "It's amazing how only the kid is affected by that type of thing." Heather rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the table. They looked at Olivia walked over to Jared and talked to him.

"Did you have to slam that kid so hard?" asked Heather, leaning her head up to look at Douglas. He shrugged and looked around, and found something was missing.

"Oh, no..." said Douglas. "Leon... he's not here!"

* * *

Leon and Ada roamed the streets of Silent Hill, not facing any trouble just yet. The ground was turning white with snow. The breeze was becoming more frigid, but no amount of snow could cover the rusted feel of the town. The snow-white promenade was beginning to feel more slippery, too. Though, it seemed, in minutes after the snow began to fall, the lake had already frozen over. They were halfway to the amusement park, where they would have to use more than handguns and a shotgun. Ada was beginning to shiver, but Leon was already wearing his jacket. Leon knew that Ada wasn't the kind to accept a man's jacket when she's cold. After all, she was trained for harsh conditions. Hell was all too close describing this place, only it was colder. 

"I can see it from here," said Leon, pointing to a building in the fogged distance. "I think that's it." They both walked warily toward the building, coming up to see the sign "LAKESIDE AMUSEMENT PARK." "Look's like this is it." Leon looked at Ada. "Ready for this?"

Ada smiled. "Always." Leon and Ada walked to the entrance and went through the gates.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Part 2**

* * *

Leon and Ada found themselves standing on rusty grating. No dead rabbits, though. A foul odor lingered in the air that had a burning sensation to it, such as ammonia, only worse. None of them wanted to talk; the odor would reach into their mouths, and no one would mistake that. No sounds were heard other than the falling of pipes, which, in this condition, could be considered somewhat bad. They stayed quiet; there was no need for talking. Leon looked around, spotting some boxes with what looked like hanging bodies inside. He turned around, closing his eyes and trying to forget what he just saw. Ada walked to do the door leading to the next room. She signaled for Leon to come to her. He walked cautiously as they both silently slipped through the doors. Snow fell from the sky, filling the damp darkness with some light. 

"Why is the sky black?" whispered Ada.

"I don't think this is the sky," said Leon, looking at the white specks. "This snow has been industrialized; this isn't real snow." Leon and Ada looked around. "Someone here was expecting us."

"But who in this monstrous town could develop such a plan?" asked Ada. Right when she said this, a sinister laugh was heard. Almost immediately a small man with tools and a sweatband on his head came into view from the darkness. He had a wrench in his hand. Leon put his arm in front of Ada.

"Who are you?" asked Leon in his angry voice.

"Well, if it isn't Leon and Ada! I've been expecting you..." said the man. "I guess **she **is always right!" Leon and Ada looked at each other, and then back at the man. "My name is one you don't know now, but will be hearing for the rest of your life. My name is Billy Show... but you will call me Assistant." Leon couldn't help but cough out a silent laugh at his name. "I am the assistant of her majesty, Claudia. She's waiting for you at the other side of this park." This park has even more monsters, even more dangerous than ever before. "I hope you like my new machine. But to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to find out that it was machine so early. So disappointing..."

"What do you want wit us? Who's Claudia?" asked Leon.

"You don't know?" Assistant scoffed. "I believe you two haven't met any of our other associates. Who knows, you may meet them on the way to the church!"

"Church?" whispered Ada.

"Yes, church," said Assistant. "This park is linked to the church through an underground tunnel. All you have to do is get to the tunnel." Leon and Ada knew there was more to it.

"You didn't answer my question," snapped Leon.

"Claudia is Leader," said Assistant. "She knows the path to all paradise. **She's **the one who brought you two into this world. You two are... outsiders." Assistant walked over and sat on a door stoop to one of the shops. "She want's to meet the ones she brought into this world."

"What do you mean... 'brought into this world'?" asked Leon.

"Not in that way..." scoffed Assistant. "Who brought you to Heather and Douglas. Who brought you to your peaceful home outside the apartment building this place is linked to. Who brought you into Silent Hill." Leon and Ada took a step back. "I hope you two have a nice journey."

Leon took a step forward, but as Assistant pressed a button on a small remote, a sharp pain in his chest knocked him to the ground. He writhed on the ground as he was seemingly being electrocuted. Ada felt the same pain, and fell to the ground as well. Assistant laughed as he turned around and stumbled into the darkness, letting the pain in Leon and Ada stop. They both sat up, panting.

"Assistant? Leader? Who are these people?" asked Leon. The industrialized snow kept falling, soon falling off the railing and grating and into the darkness below. Ada stood up and looked at Leon.

"I guess we'd better get to that church. Looks like we'll find answers there," stated Ada, beginning to walk forward. Suddenly, one of her heels fell into an opening in the mesh grating and almost took a fall backward, had it not been for Leon catching her quickly. Her warm arms felt familiar to Leon from years back, and his strong grasp reminded Ada of the time he held her in the time of her pain. A sudden feel of the past pulsed between them, but this was short-lived as Ada quickly stood up straight. They both looked at each other with a surprised, but passionate gaze.

"Let's get going," said Leon in a breath-filled voice. Ada silently turned around, and as she did, they both smiled so they couldn't see.

Soon they came to a wooden door and opened it. More grating awaited them. This time, Ada made sure her heels would not slip into the grating. Soon, a shrill screech came from the darkness. Ada grabbed Leon's hand as a figure emerged from the darkness.

* * *

Jared's head rested against the table, looking only at a crack in the wall. Everyone had been shaken from the situation that had just occurred, but had forgotten about the broken child sitting blankly in the corner. Olivia sat at the other side of the room, trying to leave Jared to his thoughts. She had noticed that Heather and Douglas were gone, but she didn't know them well enough to worry. Olivia looked at the gashed door, the flesh gone from the hole revealing the darkness that had moved there some time ago. 

"So what do we do from here?" Olivia suddenly blurted out. Everyone looked at her with puzzlement. She shut her eyes in embarrassment, but spoke with an ever-lasting confidence. "Will we just sit here and wait? What ARE we waiting for? Who's going to save us?" Olivia opened her eyes and stood up. She looked at Jared, who looked back at her, and nodded. "We're sitting here, surrounded by darkness with the only light as a candle and a blinking television screen that isn't going to change!" Everyone nodded in agreement. But just as Olivia was about to talk, a light flashed through the slash in the door. Everyone rushed to look, but it was Olivia who got a look through the slash.

**A light from a helicopter lit the whole city, revealing creatures, "nurses," and hounds stumbling toward it. The light gave a view of more people hiding in other buildings, like worlds outside the street. The helicopter was barely visible, but it didn't look like it was going to help, because it was slowly gaining distance, soon dimming the town to a complete darkness.**

Everyone in the room was shouting for help, but it was only Olivia who spotted the other people, and she knew saying it aloud would cause an explosion of shouting and possibly the opening of the doors. Everyone screamed and banged on the doors, but there was no hope of being heard by the helicopter. Olivia, pained by the sight she had seen out there, blankly walked over to Jared and sat down.

"What did you see?" asked Jared, looking into Olivia's blank eyes.

"I saw..." whispered Olivia. "I saw..."

"You saw more people, didn't you?" asked Jared as Olivia's eyes shot up to his.

"I did," she replied. "But more than that. Monsters... whatever they were, they weren't human." Olivia began tearing up. "Everyone out there is now aware of them."

"What was the light?"

"I think it was a helicopter," Olivia replied.

"It's probably a naval helicopter doing a check on what this place looks like," said Jared, looking at the now-dark door.

"No," said Olivia, looking away. "I think it's something more." Olivia stood up and looked at the bewildered people, who also saw the creatures. They almost immediately backed away from the door. Olivia looked around, but saw three people missing: Leon, Douglas, and Heather. Then, the door came into her mind. "We can't stay here..."

"What?" whispered Jared. Olivia walked up to the counter, pulled out a drawer, and looked through the tools. To her relief, there was a screwdriver in it. She took it and hid it in her sleeve. Olivia walked back to Jared, lowered herself below the table, and began unscrewing the table from the ground. One by one, the screws began coming out. Jared smiled in relief, but saw the policeman walking toward them. "Olivia! Policeman!" whispered Jared. Olivia quickly got herself up and hid the screwdriver in her sleeve, hiding the bottom of the table, as well. The policeman came and inspected the two.

"What's going on here?" asked the policeman. Olivia and Jared looked at each other, and then looked back up at the policeman.

"We're just talking!" snapped Olivia. The policeman rolled his eyes and turned around, walking to his place where he could see everyone in the room... right as the table fell over, not being able to be heard over the shouting of the people. Jared looked at Olivia, and then slid his handcuffs out of the unattached table. They both got up and walked to the hallway leading to the basement... leading to Silent Hill...

* * *

**Finally, another chapter up! Sorry, my laptop ran out of batteries and I didn't have a charger for it. Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's something a little different to see snow in Silent Hill, huh? Something I thought of when I started this story. Well, please leave a review, and sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Motuh

**Motuh**

* * *

Leon and Ada watched as the figure emerged from the darkness. It was a bearded man with overalls and boots. Leon lowered his gun and walked toward him. 

"Are you alri..." Leon was interrupted as the bearded man let out a horrible moan. Leon hesitated. Just then, a pair of gigantic swollen hands, bigger than Leon, came from the darkness, of course attached to the man. Leon began to run back, but a hand already swiped him away. He flew and hit a rail, landing on the edge of the mesh floor. Leon's shotgun flew off into the darkness. "No..." Ada aimed and fired at the man, who was now standing on his huge fists. A spike shot out of the man's mouth toward Ada, attached to what looked like a giant vein. Ada ran to the side, narrowly dodging the spike, still firing at the man. The bullets ripped bloody holes into the man, not even stopping him. Leon got up and pulled out his handgun, jumping over the vein, rolling over, and firing at the man's head. Profusely, blooding blows to the head kept shaking the man, but it didn't stop him; it only made him a gorier image.

"Leon!" shouted Ada. Leon looked at Ada, who pointed up. Leon's eyes shot up to a ladder, leading up to a mesh walkway above the man. Leon nodded and ran toward the ladder. Useless, he was hit by a fist and blown away from the ladder. Leon slammed against the metal grating again, landing next to Ada. He groaned before standing up again. "This thing's pretty strong."

"But what is it?" asked Leon. Ada shook her head before speaking again.

"I'm not going to let it move. Get up on that grating and cut the cords. It may hurt, but it looks like the only way we're going to slam this bastard!" Leon looked at Ada, and then at the grating.

"Don't let him move!" Leon ran toward the ladder again. But, unlike last time, he did a back-handspring away from one of the man's powerful fists and jumped onto the ladder. Leon climbed up and reached the mesh walkway and pulled himself up. He unattached the ladder and walked for the cords holding the walkway up.

"Hurry up!" shouted Ada, reloading a clip into her firearm. She fired at the head, but then thought... the arms. Ada first aimed for the left arm. She fired as blood splattered so far it landed on her arms. Leon was sawing away at the cords with his knife. He finally cut through and didn't feel the slightest angling of the walkway. Leon ambled to the next cord and began sawing away again.

"Come on... come on..." Leon mumbled, trying to ignore the ache in his back. He sawed violently until he got through the next cord. There was a little bit of an angling this time. He knew he could cut out every cord except for the middle ones. But when he looked down, Leon saw the man moving toward Ada, away from below the grating walkway. Leon aimed his gun and shot twice before seeing his slide go back. He quickly emptied the magazine and loaded in another. Leon put the other magazine on his belt. The man turned around and looked up at Leon. Leon put his gun away and sawed at another cord. The man walked toward the bottom of the grating and reached up. To Ada's and Leon's relief, he could not reach.

* * *

Heather and Douglas roamed down a street, looking around anxiously for something that might be a threat to them. Heather, having experiences in Silent Hill before, pulled out her radio and turned it on... static... loud static. Heather and Douglas both looked at each other, Heather having fear in her eyes. They looked ahead as the static became louder. Nothing. 

"I need a weapon..." whispered Heather.

"You're on your own on that," whispered Douglas, pulling the hammer on his gun back.

"Where is it?" whispered Heather frantically. They both looked ahead to see if anything was over there, but there was nothing. Suddenly, there was a groan not even a foot behind them. They both quickly turned around and stepped back, only to see a bearded man with giant fists. Heather screamed and jumped back as Douglas took a step back and aimed his gun.

"Stay back, Heather. He's insane!" shouted Douglas as he fired at the man. The man took a step back with his fists as the bullets ripped into him. Six shots later, clicks were heard. Douglas ran back and ejected the cylinder. He pushed all the bullets out of the chambers and began reloading new ones. Heather ran back to him as he fully reloaded his gun, slamming the cylinder back into the gun and taking aim again. Just then, a spike ejected out of the man's mouth, twisting and turning. "What is this thing?" whispered Douglas. Suddenly the spike shot out of his mouth, connected to a giant vein. Douglas and Heather jumped out of the way, but the spike ran through Douglas's side. Douglas yelped as he fell to the ground, blood rushing from his side.

"Douglas!" shouted Heather.

"Don't worry!" shouted Douglas. "I'm fine." Douglas attempted to get up, but he fell over with pain. "Here! Take this!" Douglas threw his gun over to Heather as it landed to her feet. She bent down and picked it up.

**You got: Douglas's Revolver!**

As she stood up, admiring the large revolver, she looked and saw the huge spike coming her way. Heather aimed and shot, sending a bullet through the spike and down the vein, exiting out of its side. The spike basically dissolved away before it his Heather, but sent blood hurdling onto her face. Heather made a disgusted face as Douglas let out a scoff as the monster groaned in pain. "Take that, you stupid monster!"

The monster let the rest of the vein fall out of his mouth from his throat.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes from the blinding light that had just surrounded her. Immediately she stood up and frantically looked around. She began hyperventilating and screamed. Jared jolted up and looked at Olivia. Then he looked at his surroundings; an odd, foggy/smoky alleyway. Then he looked at the door with the same note Ada had read to herself. 

"Olivia!" shouted Jared. "Calm down!" Jared stood up, but felt something squishy beneath him. He looked to see what he was laying on, and saw that it was the body of the monster that had tried to get through the door. Jared's eyes widened as he looked at the decayed body. He stood up and ran out of the hallway, bending over and throwing up. Olivia looked around with panic as she kept her breath a-pant. Jared, as soon as he was finished with his own thing, came back to Olivia, trying to keep his eyes away from the body of that monster. "Olivia, I..."

Olivia heard was sounded like wind and a thud. She turned around and saw that Jared was gone. "J-Jared..." Olivia whispered. "Jared! Where are you?" Olivia walked to toward the end of the alleyway. She saw the empty roads with blood prints on them (not Jared's). Olivia heard what sounder like fingers moving above her. Before she was able to look up, she was grabbed by the waist and pulled up. She screamed frantically as a giant hand, coming from a bearded man on the rooftops, was pulling her up toward the rooftops. "Help! Help!" she screamed.

"Hang on, Olivia!" shouted Jared, who was in the other hand of the monster. Soon, Olivia was lifted over the rooftops, getting a view of the whole town. Little monsters and big monsters roamed the streets, some looking up at the two humans. Olivia looked back at the bearded man, who shouted at her face. Olivia, soon overwhelmed by the panic, fainted, leaving Jared to deal with this himself... a small child with a large amount of bravery. Jared struggled to get out of the grip of the monster. He kicked and twisted, but the grip of the man/monster was too overwhelming. Soon, the man began tightening his grip, beginning to crush Jared and Olivia. Jared could breathe and felt his ribcages beginning to dig into him. But, as Jared nearly gave up hope, holes rapidly appeared into the monster's hand as the sound of a machine gun could be heard. Jared was dropped onto the hard rooftop, along with Olivia. Jared hit his against the hard rooftop, looking around as his vision became blurred. A loud ringing in his ears severed his hearing except for the loud machine gun. Soon, Jared's senses came back to him as he groaned in pain at both his head and his ribcages. Jared weakly looked up to see a nicely-dressed Spaniard with a submachine gun.

"Stand back!" shouted the mysterious man. "It's game time..."

* * *

Leon was now almost done cutting the cords. Ada was having a hard time keeping the monster at bay, but she was handling it the best she could. "Hurry!" shouted Ada with a newly-shown panic. Leon, knowing the sound of desperation in Ada's voice, began cutting more profusely. Soon, he was done with another cord, where it got to the point where Leon had to hold onto the railing to avoid falling off. 

One more, thought Leon. He dug his knife into the mesh walkway and began climbing up. His fingers went into the mesh as he dug his knife to a higher part, repeating this until he got high enough to get the cord that would make the walkway give in. Leon carefully stood up and began sawing away at the "last cord." Ada reloaded.

One more, thought Ada, referring to her last magazine. Leon sawed frantically, seeing the monster constantly swiping at Ada in the same area. Suddenly, Leon's knife went through the cord and everything seemed to slow down as all the cords ripped away and the walkway was sent falling toward the monster. During this slow-down, Leon could see the monster's confusion, looking up at the falling walkway. He also saw Ada's face, which was immediately filled with both relief and worry. Leon also saw and felt the walkway hit the monster with devastating force, landing on it and pinning it to the ground... He also saw that he was falling toward the edge of the mesh ground. "Leon! No!" shouted Ada. Suddenly, everything was restored to its normal speed as Leon rolled toward the edge. His body was instantly sent into air as his quick thinking acted and he grabbed the mesh with one hand. If this were a video game, you would have to keep tapping A to get up, but I digress, so Leon grabbed the bar with both hands and pulled himself up. He grabbed the rail and jumped over it. Leon knelt down and then stood up straight. Ada and Leon were standing on the opposite sides of the monster, looking at each other.

This is risky... this is risky! thought Leon. But he did what his heart told him to, and he ran around the monster to Ada, sincerely embracing her. Ada, to his relief, was not angered. In fact... she hugged back. "Good job," whispered Leon into Ada's ear. Suddenly, Leon could feel a soft kiss braze his cheek. Leon almost went crazy, but he kept smooth. Soon, disappointingly, they separated and looked at each other.

"Um... let's get going," said Ada, blushing and trying to hide it. Leon let out a small laugh as Ada looked back into his eyes.

"Come on," said Leon with a smile, turning around and walking toward the gates to what looked like a roller-coaster track. Ada smiled and held back a shout of happiness. She simply followed. Leon opened the gates and looked at the tracks. He reluctantly stepped down onto them and helped Ada onto them. "Careful," said Leon, "don't slip."

* * *

Heather ran out of the way as the monster slammed toward her. She fired at the monster's head, repeatedly spilling blood everywhere. Suddenly, Heather was slammed into the air by a fist and landed next harshly. She looked and saw that she was on the edge of the road, and there was an edge an inch away that lead to what looked like an eternal fall. Heather jumped up as a fist slammed into the ground she just jumped from. She shot bullet number two, which lodged into the creature's back. 

Douglas got up and stumbled toward a wrench he saw on a stool next to a house. He picked it up and began stumbling toward the creature. It slammed Heather into a pole, nearly breaking her back. Heather, groaning in pain, crawled onto the sidewalk, where she took aim and shot bullet number three, which blew into the creature's throat. Suddenly, a hole opened up in its stomach, revealing its lungs, breathing from there.

"Perfect," shouted Douglas. The creature faced Douglas as he threw the wrench at the creature's lungs, smashing them into juices. A fist narrowly slammed against Douglas's face, sending blood slapping against the street and Douglas falling to the ground, bleeding out of his mouth and nose. Heather aimed at the creature's fist and shot the wrist, bullet number four. The creature, now weakened, fell to the ground on its side, trying to breathe. Heather ran to the creature and bravely began pushing it toward the edge. Soon, the creature was rolling in no time. But as soon as it was at the edge, the creature grabbed Heather and fell off the edge, taking her with him. "Heather!" Douglas darted over to the edge of the street. He looked down and saw Heather holding onto a pipe jutting out of the ground. The shadow of the creature was seen hurdling into the endless fog. "Hold on, Heather!"

"Douglas! Help!" shouted Heather. With each shout, she seemed to move even more, swinging on the pipe. Douglas looked around quickly for something to reach down to her. Soon, his eyes lay upon a baseball bat lying on a lawn.

"Hold on, Heather. I'm going to pull you up!" Douglas stumbled over to the bat and picked it up.

**You got: Wooden Baseball Bat!**

Douglas lye on the street on his stomach, reaching the bat down to Douglas.

"I can't do it!" shouted Heather.

"Yes, you can!" shouted Douglas down to Heather. Heather, eyes tear-filled, reached up to the bat. Her hand slipped off it, and she put both hands back onto the pipe.

"I can't do it!"

"You can do it! Just try again!" shouted Douglas. Heather closed her eyes and reached one hand out. "You can do it." Heather reached around, but soon grabbed the bat.

* * *

The man shot at the beast until it backed up. Then he reloaded a clip into the gun. "Get out of the way!" shouted the Spaniard. Jared jumped away as the man continued to fire. Suddenly, the beast jumped at the man. As if he's seen this thing before, he rolled out of the way and kicked it off the rooftop. The man then pulled out a grenade and threw it into the alleyway. He then turned around, walked away from the edge casually, and an explosion went off, sending part off the rooftop crusting away into the air, along with body parts and blood. (This isn't the alleyway where the Door is in.) The man looked around into the fog. "Stay quiet." 

"Who..."

"I said stay quiet!" whispered the man. He walked to the edge and saw the top half of the monster still intact. A bald creature with a bloody robe came out of nowhere and stabbed to staffs into the monster's top half. The bald creature then turned around, took the staffs, and dragged the monster away into the fog.

"What was that thing?" asked Jared.

"Was the Valtiel. Drags off whatever dies in this town. It's rare you get to see it," said the man. "But when it comes, never let it see you. If it does, it will chase you. It won't just simply chase you. It will NEVER stop chasing you. Not even in a hundred years will it ever stop chasing you. The only way you can get away is by either getting back to your world or killing it, which I don't think you'll be able to do either of those on time."

"But... what was that creature with the fists?" asked Jared.

"Was the Motuh, a very dangerous creature that takes a lot to kill."

"But who are you?"

"My name..." said the man, "is Sera... Luis Sera."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I am a bit incoherent due to the fact I just woke up. So this chapter is all-action, introducing a highly dangerous creature I've made up, the Motuh. The first three POVs are how the characters are attacked by the Motuh, and the last three POVs are how they kill the Motuhs. Yeah, it takes that long. Well, I brought Luis back from the dead. You'll see how he is "alive". "Your world," he said to Jared. He didn't say "OUR world". R&R. **


	9. The Mysteries That Shine

**The Mysteries That Shine**

* * *

**People who have reviewed, I have a message for each of you at the bottom.**

Leon and Ada carefully kept their footings on the rollercoaster tracks, thanking god it didn't go up or down. They both expected the worse, though. They could hear laughing in the distance and indistinct shouting. They didn't bother trying to listen only knowing that they wouldn't be able to make it out. Leon stopped to see a paper crumpled up on the edge of the tracks. He silently stumbled over to it and picked it up.

**You got: Map of Silent Hill Amusement Park!**

Before Leon could open the map, he could hear the sound of wheels and wood above him. He looked up to see a light coming at him. He stood up, drawing his gun and aiming at the wheels of the "light."

"Leon!" shouted Ada. Leon fired at the wheels, seeing sparks coming from them. Nothing was happening except they were getting closer to the two. Leon backed up toward Ada and aimed at the wood ahead of the rollercoaster.

"Get down!" shouted Leon. He fired two shots at the wood, making a huge indent. Leon put his hand on Ada's shoulder and forced her down as he himself ducked. The rollercoaster wasn't more than a few feet before it hit the indent, flying not even half an inch above their heads. The cars flew off the tracks, away from the shocked Leon and Ada. They both just sat there for a minute, shocked at what had happened. Ada was the first to look as the car crashed to the ground below. Leon looked ahead of the tracks, afraid that another might come. "Let's... let's go." Leon began to stumble along the tracks, moving slowly as Ada still collected herself. Leon turned around and looked at Ada. "Who are you?" he asked.

Ada, for some reason, knew exactly what he meant. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "You know who I am," she spoke. Leon squinted his eyes at her.

"Then let's go," he said, turning around and walking ahead.

"Leon!" shouted Ada.

"What! What! What is it!?" shouted Leon, holding his head. His face was turning red as his eyes were becoming bloodshot.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered loudly.

Leon closed his eyes and forced the words out: "Nothing is wrong with me..." He let go of his head, as if not hearing something anymore. Ada looked at Leon carefully as he turned around. Just then, he slammed to the tracks. **"Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!" **he shouted furiously. He cringed and shouted into the darkness. Ada quickly ran to him, but was pushed away as he got up and looked at her. Ada looked up at him with fear as she pulled out her knife. Leon held his head and basically pulled on his hair. Ada didn't speak, remembering her training for anything that approached too quickly.

Kill her... a voice said to Leon. Leon looked at Ada, very angrily.

"Leon... Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not, you bitch! I know all about you. I know what you plan to do!" Leon raised his gun, but Ada already pulled the trigger, launching a bullet into Leon's shoulder. A splash of blood came out as he stepped back, almost falling back. He dropped his gun as it fell through the tracks into the darkness. Leon looked at the wound on his shoulder dizzily.

"L-Leon..." Ada whispered.

Leon looked at Ada, and then fell off the tracks.

"LEON!" Ada looked down and watched as Leon fell into the darkness.

* * *

Douglas lye on the sidewalk, exhausted. Heather lye near the edge of the road, baseball bat in hand. "Is there any thank you coming from you?" Douglas sat up, looking at Heather. 

"I don't think YOU making me do all the work deserves a thank you!" snapped Heather, giving Douglas a nasty look.

"Saving your life does!" Douglas shot back. "Next time, remind me to let go of the bat!" Douglas lye back down again, finishing his panting session. "Sometimes, you know, you're a real pain."

"I'm sorry," said Heather. "I just... I thought I'd never have to go through this, you know? I thought I was through with it, but... I guess I was under the wrong impression." Heather suddenly stood up. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted into the fog. Douglas watched as Heather collapsed back down to the street, head drooping down.

"It never was a good end," said Douglas. Heather looked back at him, puzzled. "You know, how you ended your last journey here. It was so sudden, and if you ask me, I don't think ending it like that is very..."

"Dramatic?" asked Heather, scoffing at her own word. She turned her whole body around facing Douglas. "You know, I think you're right. My father was here, and he went through torment. Like me. I think I should make up for what he didn't do..." Heather looked up into the sky. "This snow," said Heather, suddenly getting up. "It's not cold until you realize you're in it." Douglas looked at the snow, and suddenly had a change of action as he got up and scraped the snow off of his jacket.

"We have to get out of this snow."

"And you need to treat that wound of yours," stated Heather, pointing at the blood dripping off of his jacket. He looked down as the snow underneath him was slowly turning red. "Fast..." she said. Heather suddenly froze. Douglas looked at her; her face was now stricken pale. "D-Douglas..." She pointed over Douglas's shoulder. Douglas looked up, releasing a breath of worry, and turning around slowly.

"Oh... my... god..."

There, just a few feet in front of him... was a lion. Douglas took a step back. He couldn't hear any growls though. Douglas kept backing up until he could feel emptiness at his heels; the edge.

"We're trapped!" whispered Heather, eyes straight at the lion. The lion did not move at all except for its tail and its eyes.

Suddenly, the snow began to melt where the lion was standing. There was a circle of melting snow around the lion. The circle began expanding until it reached Douglas and Heather. The snow then melted completely, and not a speck of snow was visible, not even on the roofs. Douglas and Heather were silent, looking at the Lion. It turned around, and began walking away. But it stopped and looked back. Just as if it were human, it gestured to follow with its head.

"It wants us to follow..." whispered Douglas. The lion nodded, and turned around. Douglas followed the lion slowly.

"Two things I thought I'd never see in this place: snow and a lion. What's next?"

* * *

Leon lye unconscious on the grating, facing upward toward the darkness above in a silence ever so deathly. The grating he was laying on was dented from impact. Soon, there was a noise. Slow but steady footsteps coming toward him. There... was the Valtiel. It crawled over to Leon, its head bobbling back and forth. It took his right arm and dragged him away from where he was laying. The Valtiel knew that Leon was not dead...

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" asked Olivia. They were now on the street. 

"I'm under special orders," said Luis, revolving his firearm. "I am to... rescue... any civilians caught up in this dimension." Olivia suddenly stopped on the streets. Luis and Jared took five steps before noticing she had paused.

"Did you say... dimension?" asked Olivia, shuddering at the thought.

"You both may not believe this, but you are not in the world you know. You are in the very much darker reject of your world."

"But Luis," said Jared, looking up to the tall man. "Why is our world turning dark?"

Luis paused, closing his eyes. "Let's see if I can remember... Oh, yes! I see, now." Luis turned to Jared. "This dimension is at its end. It is dying out, and soon will be nothing but a black hole. But the strongest point in the dimension—Silent Hill—is trying to save itself. It is doing so by devouring 'your' world, and basically 'hoping' into it, bound to be there for a lifetime."

Jared and Olivia looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Why are WE here?" asked Olivia.

"Well," said Luis. "You were called here by the town. It wants you for a reason, and that reason must be pretty strong if it called you here." Jared and Olivia thought for a moment. What could have gotten them there? "But I'm not here for answering questions. I'm here to get all the survivors together."

"Why couldn't we have just gone back?" asked Olivia. "The door was right there."

Luis quickly thought for a minute. "I... want to get the civilians together... you know, so I don't leave anyone out and get confused." Jared did not see anything out of the ordinary here, but Olivia did. This man was acting suspicious. He knew a little too much about Silent Hill. "Our best chance of survival is to stay quiet and keep moving. It won't get dark until..." Luis looked at his watch. "6:34. It's 6:12 now. So we should hurry. This town isn't what it used to be.

"This town," Luis continued, "is going on "Last Resort" mode. It no longer holds stable during the darkness. That's why anyone caught in the dimension that shouldn't be here WHILE the darkness comes will most likely be non-existent afterward. But there are other doors that lead to your world, though. But you can only go through your own. The downside to that."

Luis led the two down the streets until they finally came to Jack's Inn. Luis kicked one of the doors to the room open and looked inside. Nothing dangerous. "You two stay here for now. If I don't come back in 20 minutes, head back to your door."

"But that's about when the darkness comes."

"Ok, 10 minutes then." Luis walked to the door. "If any creatures come, barricade the door. There should be an escape tunnel in the bathroom. Use it when necessary." Luis ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He neglected to tell them the dangers of the underground.

* * *

Ada carefully made her way down the rollercoaster tracks, saddened over her loss. He's sure to be dead,Ada thought sadly. Soon, she came to the end of the tracks. Part of it was missing, and the other part was about 10 feet away. She pulled out her grapple gun and aimed it at the other side. Suddenly, a knife was pressed to her wrist. Ada jumped as she saw the familiar knife. She saw a demon-black, muscular figure with a faint light coming out of lines on his stomach. "Who are you," asked Ada with a firm, calm voice. The figure didn't speak. Ada looked at him... saw the familiar red hat, the scar on the face, and battle-stance. 

**"Krauser," said Ada.**

"Bingo," said the heavy voice. "So we meet again. How's Leon doing? Treating you nice? I saw that bullet you shot into him. Looked like he went a little crazy right there."

"Shut up!" shouted Ada, moving her wrist away and aiming the grapple gun to Krauser's head.

"Go ahead... do it!" commanded Krauser. Without another word, Ada squeezed the trigger, sending her grapple arrow into Krauser's head, making some flesh and bone cave in. Krauser's head shot back, but then he began to laugh. Ada backed away, but Krauser immediately grabbed her arm. With his other free hand, he pulled the arrow out of his head. "Do I have anything on my face?" he said jokingly as the cave in immediately repaired.

"Nothing but that scar of yours," said Ada with a grin.

"You're coming with me..." Krauser tightened his grip on Ada's arm before shooting into the darkness, taking Ada with him.

* * *

Leon woke up and found himself lying on the ground of a large room. 

"Hello," a recorded voice on the intercom said. "It's so nice of you to join us. Please take a look around. When you feel you're ready, step through the door." Leon sat up, looking around the empty room. "We've had an accident with some of our mechanisms and had some rebuilding done. There have been some new additions to this house... and we've fixed everything, so there will be no faulty mistakes with our mechanisms... so there will be more of the fun!" Leon stood up and saw the door he was dragged through, now boarded up. He turned around and saw the door he was going to head through.

"So..." said Leon. "A haunted house..."

* * *

**Ok, so before I leave this chapter for the next, I'd like to thank a few people for their support in order:**

**Demonwithasoul: I'm not so sure about the Leon and Ada pairing, I'm having strong feelings ever since I thought it over. Thanks for the review, and I won't get discouraged.**

**Angstluver: Thanks for the review, and the dream sequence and the way you thought about it was what I was aiming for.**

**Flame Rising: ...Glad you like it...?**

**Princess Garnet Til Alexandros: Thanks for the review, and don't bother with FR. Put Ghiki back in his cage. But thanks for the story complement, you know, it got my self-esteem back to the level where I could write another chapter and lead to the continuation of the story. Thanks.**

**Eddy: I do plan on continuing, and I try.**

**Kylar: My charger actually broke, but I'm sorry for the wait. Well, I hope this one didn't take too long.**

**Eventyraren: I'm glad you like my story, but I have a word of advice for you... PLAY THE GAMES. You won't regret it!**

**Cashopeia: Thanks for the blast of reviews! It got me up to 17, a number I didn't think I'd get to until like, what, the 40****th**** chapter (yes, the 40****th****...). I'm glad you like my story, and please, continue to express your feelings about it, good or bad.**

**Alaska Kennedy: Yeah, I was aiming for the in-character thing. Seriously, I was. I seriously thought there would be other RE/SH crossovers out there, but I guess there aren't. And I wouldn't be the devil and leave you with the Luis entrance. Luis... I can't say James Bond has heard of him.**

**R3S1DENT3VIL: Thanks for getting me up to 23, again, another number I didn't think I'd ever get to. I'm not sure this is the best story you've read, but I'm glad you put that in, boosted my self-esteem. Thanks for the reviews!**

**And finally, ANGELICEER.**

**I must separate you from the others, because you reminded me to tell the others something.**

**ANGELICEER: Thanks for that review. I forgot to say this, though. The first few chapters I have written were about a year ago. In fact, this story was posted a long time ago, the beginning of it. I decided to take it off and modify it later, but I guess I forgot. I posted the story again, not realizing I didn't modify it until you made that review. Maybe when I finish this story I'll modify it and make it better. Thanks for the criticism, and thanks for reminding me to say that.**

**Oh, and an incoming review from Arick Payth**

**Arick Payth: Sorry, I'll try to get his personality up to date. Thanks for letting me know!  
**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the rest of the story, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	10. I'm So Sorry

**"I'm... I'm So Sorry..."**

* * *

Leon slowly entered the next room. He saw some "Don't Cross" tape. 

"Something happened here. There was a family... a nice one, too. But one day, something went wrong," said the recording. "I'm sorry to tell you that a family was murdered here. They were murdered by the father. But don't worry, the father was insane!

"Anyway, I think you'd like to get out of this room... the father always liked hiding behind the couch." Artificial lightning lit the room, revealing a little living room off to the side... and a blue couch near the window. Leon reached for his gun, but he dropped it in the fall. "He cut a little hole in the couch just to see where his family was sitting..." Leon quickly looked at the couch, where he saw a hole in it. He saw an eye looking at him through the hole. Leon drew out his knife and held it out. He stayed silent. Leon slowly ambled toward the exit, when suddenly a lattice locked the door in place. Leon jumped and looked at the door. There was a scream behind the couch, from a little girl. Leon held his knife out toward the couch.

"Show yourself," said Leon, trembling. "I said show yourself!" Suddenly, the couch moved an inch. The eye still stared at him. Then the couch began to vibrate violently. Leon stepped back. The hole where the eye looked through turned glowing red. As another lightning strike lit the room, the shape of someone with an axe cast through the curtains. The couch stopped vibrating... and a moan sounded behind the couch. It was a low moan that lasted for awhile, and then it slowly got louder. The glowing red disappeared from the whole, and a red cast upon the curtains, as if someone was looking at them. And then... absolute silence.

"Oh, that must have scared you," said the voice. "That lattice is a first time thing, and I think it works just fine. That shaking was the struggling of the wife attempting to escape the husband's grip. That man holding the axe outside was the murder-weapon of the daughter. And... the moaning... that was the son. It took awhile for the son to die. The red eye... that was the father himself. Something got into him. They say it was a demon that just leaped inside of him. If you want to go take a look..." The tape suddenly pulled apart. "...Please do..." Leon hesitated for a moment, enough time to think. He looked at the couch and feared what was behind it. The red tint was still casting upon the curtains, and what was behind the curtains was a threat, as well. But, as if something was motivating him, Leon slowly approached the couch. He stepped onto the elevated "living room" and found himself standing in front of the couch. Leon slowly began walking around the couch until he was at the side. He saw two pairs of legs stretching out from behind and another pair of legs on the other pair. Leon took a breath and dashed to the window. He looked at the three behind the couch, and closed his eyes.

There, right in front of him, were three real people, bloody and ripped up. One was a little boy. The father's eyes were glowing red. Leon leaned against the window and sank to the floor, eyes closed and head resting on the window. "Why is this happening?" Leon asked himself, seemingly just realizing what was happening. Then, a thought popped up in his head... how did the red light show through the hole. Leon opened his eyes and saw that the only red light was in the man's eyes... meaning that he looked through the hole. Leon suddenly stood up. Then another thought popped into his head... where was the daughter?

"Help me!" a voice cried out suddenly at his right. Leon quickly looked to his right and saw a chained up little girl, wet and crying. It took awhile to process what she was. Another human... another survivor. But how did she get there? "Please help me!" As she cried this out, Leon snapped out of his head and ran to the girl. He looked to the chain.

"That's Darleen. I guess the reporters were wrong; just because she wasn't there, doesn't mean she was killed.

"She came back to see the house, she had nowhere to go. And here she is... chained up in this "godforsaken" place. The dad has the key... but would a demon let a person just reach in his mouth to get it?" Leon looked back at the dad, whose mouth was now open, revealing a gold key. Leon, not saying anything to the girl, walked over to the three bloody figures. He knelt down and looked directly into the father's face. The key was gleaming from the light. Leon forced his hand up and faced the mouth.

As he reached for the key, suddenly a man with an axe crashed through the window behind him and strangled Leon with the axe. Leon got up and felt the pain in the lump of his throat. The girl screamed as he watched Leon being strangled by the axe-man. The wood against Leon's throat was being pulled into him. Leon quickly began slamming his elbow at the giant man's side. Moans were heard each time his elbow slammed against him. Leon banged his head back into the man's, pushing the axe out of the man's grip and into his. Leon turned around, axe in hand. There was a big man with a deformed face. Leon, not taking the time to be squeamish, raised the axe and swung it into the man's stomach. A shout filled the room. Leon pulled the axe out and the man collapsed to the ground, still breathing. Leon raised the axe again and repeatedly swung the axe into the man, each rip leaking blood violently. Soon, the man stopped breathing and his movement stopped. Leon held the bloody axe in his hands. The girl, now to his left, was traumatized.

**You got: The Axe!**

Leon turned around and leaned the bloody axe onto the ground. He knelt down and faced the father.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I forgot to mention the big brother. He aided in the murder of the family. It's kind of different how he is somehow bigger than the father. Well, he didn't want to die, so he just stuck around and chained little Darleen up, saving her for tomorrow. Thank heavens you got here just on time for her. But the key still waits."

Leon reached for the key, pulled it away in hesitation, and then slowly reached for it. His fingers touched the man's teeth, and then the tongue. As Leon's fingers crossed over the key, he finally grasped it. All of a sudden, the man slammed his mouth shut on Leon's fingers. Leon wreathed around in pain as he picked up the axe with his right hand and swung it into the man's chest. The man opened his mouth, letting out a moan. Leon's hand came out with the key in his hand. He dropped it and looked at his fingers. There were little slits on each finger, blood coming out of them.

"I'm sorry, but... now that your fingers are bitten... you're now infected..." Leon's eyes widened as he looked at his hand.

* * *

Douglas slowly walked on the now-dry street, but that little breeze still hung around. Heather followed behind Douglas. She occasionally looked past him at the lion, which was now just a few feet away. She shuddered each time she did. There was a time that passed where time could not be distinguished from imagination, which told it like in hour, but in reality the time was just a few minutes. 

"Where's it leading us?" whispered Heather. Douglas didn't answer. All he did was raise a hand for her to be quiet. Heather looked offended. Soon, the lion stopped. Douglas and Heather did immediately, for just a few more steps the lion would be under them. The lion looked into the distance. Douglas looked and saw that the fog had cleared, revealing a small shop with a red "+" at the top. Douglas looked at the lion and saw that it nodded. That's when Douglas walked into the shop. He looked around at the various medical tools and found the front desk, where various cans were in a class container. Douglas reached inside and pulled out a can.

**You got: First-Aid Spray!**

"You should get another... just in case..."

**You got: First-Aid Spray!**

"One more..."

**You got: First-Aid Spray!**

Douglas looked at one of the cans, and then at his wound. He shook the can and sprayed his wound. Just like magic, the cut went away, and his shirt mended back together. "Wow! Look at that..."

**You got: First-Aid Spray!**

Douglas looked at Heather, who just picked up another. "Two for me, two for you. You used one!"

"Ok... let's just go." They both walked out of the shop, Douglas feeling better, and instead of that creepy cliché they both expected, the lion was there, waiting for them. "Looks like this wasn't our prior destination." The lion slowly began walking away, Douglas and Heather following. As they walked away, they could see a cigarette shop next to the First-Aid shop. Douglas scoffed.

_Wish I could stop there_, he thought.

Some minutes passed before the lion stopped again. They were in front of Jack's Inn, where Olivia and Jared were on the fourth door to the right. Soon, a man came out from the second door to the right. He walked to the last door on the left, and looked at the door carefully, like he was reading something on it. But nothing was there. Then the man opened the door, where a blinding light came from it. Douglas and Heather closed their eyes, expecting to be somewhere else. But when they opened them, they were still standing in the cold parking lot, looking at the inn. But now the lion was gone. Heather ran for the door on the left.

"Heather, stop!" shouted Douglas, running after her. Heather bashed the door open, seeing nothing but a room. But, something was wrong. There, lying on the bed... was an acid shooter... resting. Douglas soon reached Heather, looking inside the room at the acid shooter. He stumbled past Heather and stood beside the bed and examined the acid shooter. Heather walked in and looked beside him.

"It's... it's dying..." stated Heather, looking at the creature. It twitched a little, but it didn't make any attempt to attack the two. "I think it has something to do with..."

"The darkness..." whispered Douglas. Heather looked at Douglas, then back at the creature. It let out a sigh/moan.

"Can we go back to the Door?" asked Heather.

"Yeah..." said Douglas, squinting at the creature. "Let's go..."

"But what happened to that guy?" asked Heather.

"I'm not sure..." said Douglas. "It's like he went through the door we go through..."

"But I've never seen that man, before."

"Heather," said Douglas, "I don't think we're the only ones in this town..."

* * *

Jared and Olivia waited in the room, scared. Olivia looked at the curtains, light glowing from the sky. It was an awkward feeling, waiting in there knowing that in a matter of minutes, a world was going to end for awhile. Monsters roamed the town, just wanting to kill mercilessly. It was making Olivia want to just get back into the real life, where she thought was safe in the building. **In total darkness does the evil refrain, opposing the cliché portrayed by people that it is the darkness that fills the evil with tenacity. **Olivia thought that catchy, but it wasn't the thing that would stick on her mind. She was too troubled by the thought that the only thing separating her from the town was the inn IN the town. It's a pointless thought, really. But the whole point was that Silent Hill was cornering them, forcing them into the dimension itself whilst swallowing their world. Olivia thought of these things, but at the same time looked around the room, thinking about the other things. Something just filled her head with these thoughts, scaring the wits out of her. 

"There's a girl down there..." whispered Jared. Olivia turned and saw Jared staring down the hole in the bathroom, emotionless.

"JARED!" Suddenly, two claws pulled Jared into the hole. Olivia got up and ran to the bathroom. She was about to jump down the hole when she saw a pistol lying on the bathroom floor. Without thought, she picked it up and jumped down the hole. There, in front of Olivia, was a tunnel leading to the main sewer. Olivia aimed at a little girl who was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Hello," said the girl. "My name's Alessa..." There was a silence between them. "Will you be my friend?" Olivia looked at the girl with suspicion. The name sounded familiar, like she had thought of it before.

"Alessa?" asked Olivia with fear. Fear. Why was she feeling fear? "Alessa... Gillespie?" The girl nodded. Olivia dropped the gun and fell to her knees. Just as Alessa raised her arms, Olivia smelt gas.

"Watch me burn..." Suddenly, Alessa's body burst into flames. As it did, a blast was heard down the tunnel. Suddenly, a blast of flames zoomed down the tunnel toward them both. "Watch me burn..."

* * *

Ada lye down on the roof of a building tied up. Krauser saw down beside her, sharpening his knife. "What are you doing, now?" 

"Awaiting orders," mumbled Krauser, not taking the time to look at Ada. "Right now, my orders are to wait on the roof." Krauser finally looked at Ada. "I would have my way, but it's not under my control, now is it?"

"So, it's not? Finally, you figure out that something's not in your control, for once!" Ada scoffed to anger Krauser, but he just sharpened his knife. "What do you plan to do when this is over?" Krauser lowered his knife in annoyance.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Krauser. "As soon as "your" earth is taken over, I'm going to rule it." He looked Ada straight in the eye. "I'm going to keep you alive... but for my own reasons." Ada didn't want to know. "...To kill you later..." Ada breathed a sigh of relief.

"Krauser," a voice said over his radio.

"Leader," replied Krauser.

"Take her down to me. I want this Kennedy person to see her..."

"As you wish, Leader." Krauser put his radio in its pocket and stood up, looking at Ada. He scoffed.

* * *

The lattice lifted off the door as Leon freed the girl. His body was filled with the fear of being infected with something. "Are you alright?" asked Leon. 

"Are you going to take me out of here," asked the girl.

"I'm... I'm going to do what I can..." said Leon, feeling the same fear as he did with another infection some time ago. Leon grabbed the girl's hand. "Darleen. Let's go." They both walked away from the bloody site and through the door.

"Here is the father before the attack," said the recording. There was some man on a chair, rocking slowly. "He's quite a sedate person. But I guess that's what keeping it all in does to you a night before a murder-suicide. But don't be afraid, he's asleep now. But move slowly; you don't want to wake him." Leon and the girl moved slowly, turning the knob on the door to their right. It was locked. Then, they turned left. This is where the body fell from the ceiling in SH3. But as they walked this way, no body fell down. That must have been taken out. They walked to the door past that point and opened it. There was a hallway, with a bullet-proof glass side, viewing another hallway parallel to that. Leon and the girl slowly walked down the hallway, but soon Ada was there, behind the glass, walking parallel to them. Leon looked to his right and saw her being held at gunpoint by the black figure which he didn't know was Krauser.

"Ada!" Leon looked at her through the glass. She didn't look or respond. She just continued walking, head drooping down. "Ada!" Leon swung the axe against the glass, but it didn't break. Soon, Ada turned the corner of her hallway, branching away from Leon's. Leon looked at her back as she walked away. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**End of this chapter. Took me a few hours to write this one, but I had a lot of time on my hands. I know Leon doesn't have a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but dialogue isn't everything. Well, Douglas get's fixed up, Olivia meets Alessa awkwardly, Ada talks to Krauser, and Leon makes his way through the haunted house with the little girl, Darleen. I hope you all like this chapter and... "I'm... I'm so sorry..." if you don't...**


	11. In His Cringing Insanity

**In His Cringing Insanity**

* * *

Leon sighed, casting a fog on the glass in front of him. Ada and the figure were gone. Darleen was silent, unaware of what was happening behind her story. Leon closed his eyes, resting his head on the glass.

"Can we go?" asked Darleen. Leon turned and looked at Darleen. He nodded slowly, fighting back tears.

Oh my god, Leon. Never thought you'd get soft over your vacation. You're getting newer every day, Leon remembered Ada saying. Whatever happens, keep going. You have to do this.

Leon turned toward the end of the hallway, holding his axe in both hands. He began walking as Darleen followed. Leon, as he walked, shut his eyes again as a tear fell out. "NO!" he suddenly shouted. He turned and slammed the axe against the glass. It only vibrated, nothing else. "I won't let you go!" He kept slamming the axe against the glass as Darleen backed away. Leon shouted like a maniac, swinging the axe and leaving marks against the glass. Soon, Leon refrained, holding the axe carefully and panting hard. "Sorry," Leon said, panting. "I'm just tired of this whole thing. I just want to stop. I just want to rest." Leon turned around and looked at the girl as she backed away from him. "I don't know why this is happening? I take it you don't either."

"Shut up!" shouted the girl. Leon looked at the girl, wide-eyed. "We need to keep moving!" Leon scoffed. Darleen, obviously overwhelmed by her panic, wanted to get out of the haunted house. "I just want to leave!" Leon turned around, letting the axe touch the ground.

_Ok, Leon. Pause what's behind you right now._ Leon imagined everything pausing behind him. _Why are you tearing yourself up? You're the government agent! I mean, you're the government! You were trained to keep going! You were trained to get over people like Ada... Leon came to a sudden realization. Then why can't I? Why can't I let her go? She held the gun to your head, finger on the trigger. Even though she didn't, she pulled that trigger and took your life away. Why are the tears falling from your eyes, and why are you trying to break through obvious bulletproof glass for... her?_ A sudden chill ran through his body. _Why do you care for her? Leon's thoughts suddenly moved. What about Douglas, and Olivia and Jared? What about... Cheryl? What about HER? Why are your thoughts tossing around in a sudden love mess? So many questions, and so many thoughts. Cheryl and AdaGroup 1. Douglas and OliviaGroup 2. JaredCrazy. Group 2 and Crazy are out of the question. Group 1._ Leon's eyes widened. _Time does not stop when you're thinking!_

Leon looked around and saw Darleen running toward the door. "Darleen wait!" She ran through the door, shutting it behind her. Leon kicked the door open and looked around, analyzing the room. One table, two chairs, several dishes, several pointless decorations, and a door across the room. Darleen jumped over the table and reached the door. "Stupid girl!" whispered Leon. He jumped over the table and kicked the door. However, it didn't open.

"Oh, I'm afraid Darleen left you. Those doors locked when they opened for the first time in thirty years. I'm afraid there's no way you can get through. However, there is a door on your left and on your right. The exit is on the left, where you are free to roam around your lovely amusement park. However, the door on your right has more survivors, but the door locks right behind you. If you keep the door open for more than five seconds... the exit locks, and this haunted house will be your home. Choose wisely," the recording said.

Leon looked at the door on his left and the door at his right. Analyze. This amusement park is no joke, so there is obviously a trick around the door on the right. On the other hand, the left. However, there also might be survivors on the other side. Ok, which one? Leon looked at both doors. "Well, Darleen, you're dead," Leon joked. He reluctantly turned to the door to the right. He opened it and quickly went through, shutting it fast. The door clicked locked, and Leon faced a short hallway.

"Your choice means you are a brave one. I admire that. The survivors are up ahead. No tricks this time." Leon held his axe, ready to strike at any time. He slowly began ambling down the hall. Soon, he came to a large room. It had the same decoration as the other... only people lye in the shadows. There was a long silence in the room.

"H... Hello..." A small cough could be heard in the corner. Leon looked down and saw a laser running across the room. Leon stepped into it.

"These are the humble survivors," the recording said. "They'll be waking up. Nevertheless, be careful... There are two invisible lasers in this room. One in the front of the room, and one activated at your back." Leon knew the laser he stepped in only activated the recording. "These lasers are horizontal. One disables the lock, rendering it unlocked. The catch is that one activates poison gas. As soon as one is touched, the other is gone. Be careful; you know the locations, but you don't know the right laser."

"Please..." said one of the people. "Help us..."

* * *

A horizontal light shown on Olivia. Little did she know, it was only her opening her eyes. The light grew until suddenly it was a surrounding blinding light. Figures and black spots soon grew into a cold environment. Jared was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, his feet two inches from the ground. An ache pained her wrists as a cold path ran up her back. Olivia groaned as she turned her head to look back. A pole was behind her and her wrists were tied tight to it. Olivia, seeing this, began to struggle. "Jared!" coughed Olivia. "Jared, wake up! Please, wake up!" Jared's head turned and his eyes inched open. Upon opening, they quickly widened at the sight of the dead-ugly room. "Jared, where are we?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Jared.

"Jared, why did you stand near the hole in the bathroom?" Olivia asked in regret. Jared sighed, and didn't bother to answer.

"God, this hurts!" shouted Jared, as directing the intention to whoever might be listening. "I mean, who the hell ties a kid onto a ceiling? It's fucking shit!"

"Stop it!" said Olivia. "Stop talking like that! It doesn't help!" Jared closed his eyes, as if in regret.

"You're right..." Jared slowly let out a sigh, deflating in hopelessness. Suddenly, Jared sprung to life and began to struggle.

Out of nowhere, Olivia screamed. Jared shifted and saw a woman stepped into the room. It was a short young woman with a rifle strapped to her back. "Thought I might find you both here..."

"Who are you?" spoke Jared.

The woman took hair clip off, revealing long, beautiful blonde hair. "I'm Ashley Graham. Luis told me you guys might wander down here."

"Wait..." said Olivia. "Aren't you the president's daughter? You were abducted a few years ago!"

"Yes..." spoke Ashley. "But that's history. Right now, I have to get you to the church. We don't have time to get back to our doors and the church is the only place we're safe from the Collapse."

"The Collapse?" said Olivia.

"I'll explain later." Ashley looked at her watch. "We have less than five minutes to get back to the surface and get to the church." Ashley pulled out her knife and went to Jared. One simple slash and Jared's hands were free. He landed feet first, feeling better already. Ashley knelt down to Olivia and cut her free. She rolled over and stood up.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do," said Olivia.

"When we get to the church! We have to move!" Ashley walked to the door. She put her knife away and took out her rifle. She cocked it and kicked the door open. Ashley turned back to the others. "Let's go!" Olivia and Jared walked to follow Ashley and they all walked into the dark tunnel. The door shut behind them. Olivia looked back and saw that the door was gone. "Stay silent... One sound can attract them." The sound of the water swishing beneath them as they walked worried them all. They were coming up to a dead end.

"Ashley..."

"Don't worry," said Ashley. She pointed ahead to a hole in the wall. "We climb through." They came to the hole. "I have guns." Ashley dropped her rifle and pulled out two pistols in holsters. "I hope you know how to work these, because you'll need to if you want to keep alive." Ashley handed them the guns.

"Jared's too young!" stated Olivia.

"Strap these holsters to your leg. Right-handed people to the right leg. Keep your gun out, but no pointed. Fingers off the trigger until an enemy is sighted." Ashley handed them both magazines. "If you need more, tell me. Don't pull the trigger, but squeeze the gun. Never fire until you're absolutely sure it's an enemy, which, in their disfigurements, shouldn't be too hard to tell."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here!" said Jared.

"Nice thinking." Ashley knelt down completely prone and crawled in. Jared followed her, and Olivia was last.

Ashley soon emerged from the crawlspace on the other side. Jared soon came out and then Olivia. Keep your guns out. Be ready for anything!" Ashley slowly walked forward with her rifle. Olivia followed cautiously. Jared fixed his hair and continued with them.

* * *

Heather and Douglas came out of the inn room as Luis came back. "You two!" said Luis. "You must be survivors!" Luis holstered his gun. "Come with me. We need to get to the church; the Collapse is coming! I'll explain later, just come with me!" 

Soon, Luis convinced them to follow him, and so they wasted no time walking. It's too much to tell you, but he convinced them. They were running down the streets, passing fading enemies. "What's happening to them?" asked Cheryl, panting as she ran.

"The Collapse is altering them! This happens every time... just, never mind! We have to hurry!" shouted Luis. Soon they reached the lake. "We head down Nathan Street until we get to the church. There, we'll be safe!"

* * *

Ashley, Olivia, and Jared slowly walked toward the end of the tunnel, where an area leading to other tunnels lay. "This is where they like to be, in case anyone wanted to turn...," whispered Ashley. They stopped, and Ashley aimed her rifle. She squeezed the trigger and sent ear-shattering rifle blasts down the tunnels. Creatures were now visible, and they were ripping apart at the rifle blasts. Giant crickets jumped toward them, but were immediately blasted away. Jared and Olivia covered their ears, but Ashley soon ceased fire. "Let's move! There will be more coming!" Ashley began running ahead, and Jared and Olivia followed behind. They came to the "tunnel area", and turned to the third tunnel on the right, where they could see a door at the end. They looked back and saw more creatures running after them; giant cat-crickets, acid shooters, decayed women with one or both arms missing, and large men with axes and no face and knives on their backs. 

"I see them! Ah!" shouted Olivia.

"Keep running!" They all sprinted as fast as their bodies would let them, and they gradually came toward the door. The women and men were running faster than they were, and catching up to them. Ashley aimed at the door and shot away, blasting it open. Jared aimed back at the creatures and fired, hitting them powerfully, but not enough to stop them. Olivia just kept running, close to tears and trying desperately to keep coherent. Soon, they ran through where the door used to be. They were in a basement, where a hole was on the ceiling, leading up to another room. "You two go up! I'll hold them back!" Olivia and Jared came to the hole. Jared cupped his hands as Olivia used him as a boost. Jared tossed her up the hole as she grabbed on with both hands. Ashley reloaded her rifle and blasted away at the creatures. Shrieks and thuds could be heard ahead of the flashes from the rifle. Olivia tried her best to pull herself up, and she did. Jared ran to the wall, ran up two steps, and jumped up to the ceiling-hole, pulling himself up. Ashley strapped her rifle to her back and pulled out a grenade. She took the pin off and threw it into the darkness. Ashley then turned around and jumped off the wall, completely jumping into the hole. She flew into the room, which was a bathroom, in Jack's Inn.

"Let's go!" screamed Olivia. They all ran out of the bathroom. Ashley took the shelf and stacked it against the bathroom door. She turned around to the two, who were shaken deeply.

"What a rush!" exclaimed Ashley.

* * *

Leon managed to hit the laser that unlocked the door. He went over and opened it as the survivors hazily followed. "We're going to get out of this house. What you may see outside might disturb you." They soon came into the room where Darleen had escaped. 

"Congratulations!" exclaimed the recording. "You got out! Now you can walk to the exit!" Leon held the axe closely as something shined in the corner of his eye. He looked below the huge table and saw a sword. It was not plastic and not curved. Leon reached for it and grasped it, taking it from the bottom of the table.

**You got: Silver Sword!**

**You discarded: The Axe!**

Leon held the sword with a newfound confidence. But he didn't get distracted by it. Leon walked to the door opposite where he came from. He kicked it open, revealing a large hallway with an odd-looking ceiling. "Everyone, stay back!" Leon slowly walked, wielding his sword closely. As soon as Leon came to the halfway mark of the hallway, a laser activated behind him. Leon continued to walk until he finally reached the end of the hallway. The coast was clear. He turned back to them. "Come on!" The survivors then walked toward Leon.

_Well, Leon, good job. Darleen, I'm not sure about her. But I'm not wasting my time catching her. I'm tired of always having to chase someone. But, hey, you just saved a group of people. But something is somewhat weird... Well, I'm feeling better..._

Leon smiled to himself, suddenly hearing a click. He looked up and saw that the whole ceiling came down in front of Leon. The survivors in front of Leon... disappeared underneath the ceiling that came down. Leon dropped his sword, looking blankly at the fallen ceiling ahead of him. The survivors, once filled with a new hope, were now gone in less than a second.

"Yes! It worked!" said the recording. "I knew it would! But you have to come up with a better strategy in these situations." Leon suddenly felt his legs give out. He found himself on his knees. "Sometimes, surviving isn't the best thing you can have." Leon's eyes turned bloodshot as tears fell from his eyes. His veins were popping out of his neck as Leon clenched his muscles together in madness. Suddenly, he let out a shout as he buried his face in his arms. "Well, I hope you had fun! This was quite short, I think. Come back soon for the whole thing! The exit is right behind you."

"NOOO!" shouted Leon in his cringing insanity. His hole body seemed to be clenching in furiousness and sadness. "Goddamn it!" His fist pounded against the new wall in front of him, the wall from the fallen ceiling. A puddle of blood soon emerged from the crack in the bottom of the ceiling. His tears dripped upon it. Soon enough, the metaphor of "blood, sweat, and tears" lye literally in front of Leon. He opened his eyes and knew he had to hurry. He could feel the darkness coming, even if he did not know what it was. Leon slowly stood up, using the wall to aid him. Leon turned toward the door. He knelt down and picked up his sword, and kicked the door open. It was true; it was the end of that. He could see the church's roof behind the amusement park's wall. Except he could not climb it that high. There were a few rides around him. Leon turned and saw a large Merry-go-round. The horses were twitching, though. It was as if they were alive.

Leon soon came to the Merry-go-round and stepped on. There was a message written on one of the horses:

**Mr. Kennedy... This ride is your way to the church. It may not seem so, but all you have to do is press the power button over there and get on within the next ten seconds. Your answers lye beneath this very ride. Good luck, Mr. Kennedy, because it is not as simple as it sounds.**

Leon looked over and saw the control booth. He could already see the power button. He jumped down the small stairs and walked over to the control booth. Leon looked at the power button and thought.

A mysterious message... "Your answers lie beneath this very ride." What does that mean? Well, I'm just going to get on and see what happens.

Leon pressed the power button and walked out of the control booth. He jumped onto the ride and it slowly began to rotate. The horses twitched even more now. Leon raised his sword and slashed one. He slashed another one. Blood came out. They were alive, but a part of Silent Hill. Kill them! Leon slashed and chopped until all of them stopped moving. Then, the ride began to slowly descend into the ground. That's when Leon knew what the message meant.

It wasn't until a few seconds after start of descend that Leon felt that he was being watched. He heard something clicked, as if someone jumped. Leon suddenly back hand-sprung away as a black figure came down with a knife. A spark produced as the knife slammed into the ground. Leon looked up at the figure. It stood up.

"Been a long time... Comrade..." The figure looked up into Leon's eyes.

"It can't be..." whispered Leon. "Krauser..."

"I'm not just Krauser anymore, Comrade," laughed Krauser. "I'm the Resurrected." Leon stood up and dropped his sword. He pulled out his knife and raised it toward Krauser.

"You're nothing to me...," said Leon.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is done. I was aiming for 4,000 words this time, but I stopped at about 3,000 until I started writing this. Well, I bet you all didn't expect it... BUT I BROUGHT IN ASHLEY! And this time, she's not some annoying idiot without a gun. I'm not going to sum up the chapter, because you all have read it already. Well, I have to go quickly! I hope you all liked it!**


	12. The Leon and Heather Team

**The "Leon and Heather" Team**

* * *

Leon and Krauser raised their knives. Leon was the first to make an attack. He slashed toward Krauser in a downwards motion. At that, Krauser lunged his blade forward, Leon narrowly dodging it.

* * *

"The church is just over there!" shouted Luis. They all ran as fast as they could, and to be honest, Douglas was slowing them down. The church lye in the distant fog, awaiting them.

* * *

Ashley, Jared, and Olivia sprinted out of the inn, going a good deal faster. Ashley had her rifle in her hands, firing at the dissolving creatures. Jared shot as well, while Olivia just held her gun idly. Ashley looked up and saw the clouds were getting darker. "We have move!" shouted Ashley. "MOVE! MOVE!" they ran even faster now. Ashley strapped her rifle to her back and ran as fast as she could. Jared and Olivia struggled to keep up. They heard a roar in the distance. 

"It's a monster!" shouted Olivia.

"No!" shouted Ashley. "It's the Collapse!" Jared looked back and saw black tornadoes swallowing up the town in the distance. Soon, they came to Nathan Street. "If we run as fast as we can, we can make it!" The wind grew incredibly, and the lake waters splashed against the land, wetting the streets as if it had rained.

* * *

Leon kicked Krauser away as he lunged an attack toward Leon. Krauser did a backflip onto one of the dead horses, then frontflipped over behind Leon. He grabbed his head and pulled it back. Krauser licked his knife. "I'm going to enjoy this!" exclaimed Krauser. Before he could position the knife against his throat, Leon elbowed Krauser's stomach and butted his head back. Leon did a front handspring, slamming a kick against Krauser's chin. Krauser flew into the air and landed with a thud against the metal. Leon turned around and watched Krauser jump back in a standing position. "You've gotten even better, Comrade. But, so have I. I don't think you can kill someone twice..." Krauser stepped forward and slashed his blade forward. Leon's hand was slashed as he backed up and yelped. "I loved that haunted house. Everyone's put through it if they want to get to the church from the amusement park." 

Leon licked some blood off his hand and spat it out.

"I wouldn't worry about that "infected" hand of yours," said Krauser, putting his fingers up in the QUOTE sign. "**There's nothing but blood and saliva in that hand**."

Those words. Leon was so relieved to hear them.

"But even if it was infected... that hand would hit the ground soon enough!" Krauser jumped forward and threw his knife toward Leon. Leon backflipped onto a horse and jumped toward Krauser. They both collided in midair, landing on the metal with a huge thud. They both separated, stunned against the fall. Krauser held his stomach tightly as Leon looked at his knife. New blood was on it. Leon flipped up and stood straight. As Krauser was getting up, Leon ran over and slammed his knife into Krauser's back. He kneed Krauser head away, ripping his knife out of his back. Krauser didn't scream in pain, though. He didn't cry, and he didn't stay down. Krauser stood up, laughing. Leon took a step back and picked up Krauser's knife. Leon revolved both knives until he took them both into a defensive position. Krauser squeezed his wounds as blood gushed out.

"So, you're just like all those monsters!" scoffed Leon.

"I'm no monster..." said Krauser, pulling out his TMP. "I'm a ghost!" Leon ran toward the middle wall of the carousel as Krauser fired his TMP at Leon. He ran and dodged bullets, which clanged and sparked against the rusty metal floor of the carousel. Leon rolled forward behind the middle wall. "It's kind of hard, seeing your face after all these days. I hear your Ashley girl is doing just fine, as well. I also heard from our sniper that she's in this town, too."

_Wait, wait, wait, pause! Ok, Ashley is in this town, too? Nah, it's probably another one of Krauser's tricks. But a sniper? In the town? Has he had me on his scope before?_

Leon got up. "Well, Krauser, we've got a little situation. I'm sure this little ride of ours is about to come to an end, so let's rap this up." Leon gave each knife one twirl. "No knives. No guns. Only hands..." There was a silence so deafening, Leon could hear Krauser think.

Breaking the silence, Krauser simply said, "Alright..." Krauser dropped his TMP with a clang. Krauser heard two small clangs: the knives. Leon stepped out, arms raised with two fists. Krauser scoffed and ran toward Leon. Leon jumped up and dropkicked against Krauser's chest. It was a tough blow, but Krauser blew back and leaned against a horse. Leon quickly got up and readied for another attack. Krauser flexed his muscles and raised his fist.

* * *

Heather, Douglas, and Luis sprinted down Nathan Street. Heather looked back and saw the huge tornadoes. Luis looked back. "Ms. Graham!" They all turned around and met up with Ashley, Jared, and Olivia. 

**Group Merge #1.**

"Luis, we have to get inside, the church is right there."

"But we have to go through the Amusement Park!"

"No!" said Luis. "We don't! There's a locked gate over there. I have a grenade, we can blow it open!" They all sprinted for the gate. "Back up!" Luis threw a grenade to the gate and ran back. A loud bang blew the gates apart. No one could hear a thing; it was only a loud ringing. "Let's go!" Luis mouthed out. Luis began to sprint toward the church, but the others were standing their incoherently, holding their ears. The darkness was getting closer.

* * *

Krauser slammed his fist into Leon's face. He twisted and slapped back onto the metal. Leon was now bleeding, bruises everywhere and an injured rib. Leon twirled his head twice and slammed it against Krauser's head. It hurt Leon more than it hurt Krauser. Leon now has a bleeding head. Krauser threw his leg against Leon's stomach. His boot added to the pain. Leon fell backward onto a dead horse. He was close to unconscious. 

"You know, Leon," said Krauser, picking up his large knife. "I've wanted to do this for a long time... After all of the humiliation, after all of the lies, I finally get to destroy the one who caused it all." Leon looked past Krauser and saw the TMP on the floor. Krauser tossed his knife into the air and held it in a stabbing position. "Goodbye... old comrade..."

"Krauser, wait!" shouted Leon. Krauser flinched. "I'm going to... offer you a draw..."

"Cowering out of death, huh?" asked Krauser. "It's too late for that." Krauser raised his knife, blade facing Leon.

"Your loss." Leon dropped away and rolled behind Leon, taking the TMP. He lye on the ground, aiming the TMP at Krauser. Krauser turned around and looked at him.

"Leon..." Leon pulled the trigger and sent blasts of bullets into Krauser. Krauser groaned as the bullets hit him in the chest, stomach, and... you know. To Leon's disappointment, he heard a click and the blasts stopped. His ears rang as Krauser said something. But he could not hear. Krauser then dropped a flash grenade, and disappeared in a blast of light. The light slowly faded, revealing that the ride had stopped with a small thud. Leon struggled to get up, and he did. He held his left rib and limped toward the newly appeared doorway. Blood dripped from his face as aching pains lingered in his whole body. He walked into the short, lit hallway. Leon walked past a doorway to his left, but he knew that the church was up those stairs and through the door. Leon limped up the stairs in pain. He tried; however, he collapsed on the stairs.

"Krauser... why?" whispered Leon. He looked up the stairs and knew he should keep going. Leon stumbled up and finally completed the stairway. He walked to the door and opened it. A nice light filled the room in front of him as he shut the door behind him. Leon knew, by the pews and the stained-glass window, that he was in the church. He spotted a first-aid spray on a pew hand-rest and picked it up.

**You got: First-Aid Spray!**

Leon, as you may know, has quite a familiarity with the first-aid spray. He aimed it at his face and sprayed. All the cuts and bruises went away. He aimed it at his ribs. The pain went away. "Just like new." Leon tossed the now-empty can away. "There's something else, here."

**You got: M16!**

Leon held the large gun in his hands. "It's been awhile," said Leon with a grin on his face.

"I knew you'd like it..." said someone in the front of the room. Leon turned and aimed the gun at a woman in a black dress. Her hair was blonde, and she had barely and eyebrows.

"Who are you?" asked Leon, not aiming the gun away from the woman.

"My name is... Claudia Wolf... leader of my lovely cult..." said the woman.

"So you're the cause of all this?" asked Leon, scoffing.

"Oh, no, I am not, my dear Leon," said Claudia. "I'm just merely a servant to her powers." Leon stayed silent. "The powers of Alessa are far greater than mine, boy, and let me tell you that if you anger my sweet Alessa... you'll pay the consequences."

"I don't give a damn about your religion. I just want to end this," said Leon. He felt that he should not have said this.

"Oh, trust me, boy, you know it's **far **from over," announced Claudia. Claudia suddenly took out a radio. "Bring her in." Leon squinted his eyes.

_No..._

Krauser, who just seemed to disappear, came in. He had Ada's wrist in his hand. "Ada!" shouted Leon. Leon aimed the M16.

"I wouldn't do that," said Krauser, pulling out his knife and putting it to Ada's throat. Leon flinched.

"You see, we're at the advantage at this point," said Claudia. She pointed at Leon. "You know where... she is..." Leon took a step forward as Krauser pressed the knife harder against Ada's neck. "You know where Alessa is. In fact, you're quite fond of her."

"What?" said Leon.

"You know her goodly reborn self," said Claudia. "You like her, too."

_Like her? Who is she talking about?_

"I don't know any Alessa," said Leon, gripping his gun.

"You don't think you do," said Claudia. "But you just need to look deeper inside yourself. Ask you friends... you may find one of them has an answer."

"The Collapse is here," said Krauser to Claudia.

"Right. Take her to the 'Hideout' when it's over," said Claudia.

"Ada!" shouted Leon. Krauser walked out of the room with Ada. Leon aimed the gun at Claudia. "Let her go!" Claudia laughed. The room started to get darker. Only the candlelight lit the room greatly.

"Look into your heart, and you'll be able to let her go. See who you truly desire, and you'll know who you truly are," said Claudia. Suddenly, the door opened behind Leon. Leon swung himself around and aimed the M16. Luis ran in, then Jared, then Olivia, then Ashley, then Douglas, and then Heather. Luis shut the door behind him. Leon's eyes widened. Everyone panted, which filled the room with sound. Leon looked back, and Claudia was gone. The light, which lit the inside, was now dark, and only the candles lit the room.

**Welcome to the Collapse.**

Leon looked back at the group.

**Group Merge #2.**

He backed up at the site of Luis and the other woman.

"Luis?" asked Leon.

"Leon!" shouted the woman. Leon looked into Ashley's eyes. The girl ran to him and embraced him.

"Ashley?" said Leon.

"Listen," said Luis. "We have to keep on our guard. This is the worst time, even in the church."

* * *

"It started as a simple darkness, as Silent Hill normally did. However, this one was different. Every monster began to fade, and soon they were gone. Everything was gone, the whole town. However, there were other monsters, stronger ones. Ones that the human race could not hope to destroy. Anyone caught in this Collapse would fade away, but only the monsters had a ghost-monster. Any civilian caught in would not exist, because they would not have a ghost to revive them, as every Collapse," said Luis. 

"But why is there a Collapse?" asked Olivia.

Everyone was now sitting down in the pews, facing each other.

"Silent Hill... is at its end... at least in this dimension. It would completely fade away if it didn't create the Collapse. It needs rest. Now, it is attempting to use real earth as a fallback. It's trying to literally swallow Earth and make it the new dimension to hold Silent Hill. If it succeeds, and the transformation completes, mankind would soon be wiped out and Silent Hill would BE the dimension."

"What would happen to this dimension?" asked Jared.

"Nothing. Silent Hill is trying to transfer to the other dimension, and this would just fade to black forever, leading to the non-existence of this one. Silent Hill would not exist to humankind if transfer is complete, but that would only be because humankind would be wiped out. That's a little thing I came up with, personally, I'm not sure if it makes any sense though."

"It doesn't," said Douglas.

"Well, it's not the point. The point is that we only have a few days, maybe a week, before Silent Hill destroys the human race and owns the first dimension."

"And if there were survivors?" asked Ashley.

"If there were, they would live in eternal misery until they eventually die. There's no way they'll die of old age unless they were going to a day later," explained Luis. "But here's where everything gets worse... before, every darkness had a week-point—the church. Now, the Collapse is stronger, and it can actually put its monsters into the church. Therefore, we're still in danger now. Not of passing from existence... but from being torn apart from these new, even more dangerous super-monsters."

"What about Alessa?" Leon blurted out.

Heather's eyes widened.

Luis looked at Alessa. "What about Alessa?"

"Well, there was a woman just now, names Claudia. Said something about Alessa and her "goodly born self." Douglas looked at Heather.

"Alessa is the so-called creator of the hell in Silent Hill. I still don't know how she did it, but there is two of her. A bad side and a good side. Her bad side is split in two: Youth and Young. Youth is a little older. These two branches were created during the Collapse formation. But the good side has only one form, and she's said to be in Silent Hill right now," said Luis. Heather closed her eyes. "For all we know, it could be one of these girls." Heather flinched. "But we cannot stay here."

"Why not?"

"At the end of a Collapse, not even the altar of the church is safe. At the end of a Collapse, there is still the power to fade away. At the end, the church's power is sucked away, and anyone in here would be sucked away. We need to get to the basement. Lower is better. But we have to find the key..."

**"There are two keys, but we only need one. They are both in the same place, but I do not know where they are. We need two people to go and search for them. If we all go, we might all be killed, and humanity is gone."**

"How do we know if they are dead?"

"If they don't come back in more than two hours. A Collapse lasts six hours. This may seem like a lot of time, but it's not. But, enough talk. We need volunteers..."

"I'll go," said Leon. He raised his M16. "I've been through the whole "paranormal" thing before."

"Ok, Leon's in. Anyone else?" asked Luis.

"I'll... I'll go..." said a small voice. Everyone looked at Heather. "I've been through Silent Hill before. I think I can do this a few more times."

"Ok... so it's the "Leon and Heather" Team," said Luis. "But she needs a gun."

"Take mine," said Ashley, handing her the rifle. "It may be a little big, but you'll need it more than a dinky handgun."

Leon stood up with his M16 facing up. His sword was strapped to his leg. Heather stood up with the rifle. "I guess we'd better go..."

"Be careful," said Olivia.

"Come on, Heather," said Leon. Leon walked from the pews and up the small stairs to the front of the room. "All of my years, I've been working for a company that was only for the United States. For once, I think I can save humanity."

"This isn't going to end quickly," said Luis. Heather walked up the stairs and stood next to Leon.

"It will with the "Leon and Heather" team!" cheered Ashley. Leon grinned and wiped his forehead.

"Whatever, let's just get this done," said Leon, walking toward the door. Heather followed. Heather shook her head and followed Leon. Before they went through, Leon faced Heather. "Are you sure you want to go through?" asked Leon.

"I'm no child, Leon," said Heather, putting her hand on her hip.

"Ok, ok," said Leon. "But I want to say before we go through that there are a lot of things that are going to happen. You have been here before, but this time is different. Coming back won't be easy, and it sure as hell will be very dark."

"Sound like YOU'RE afraid," said Heather, smiling.

She smiles even in the worst situations. That's admirable.

"I am afraid," said Leon. "Who isn't?"

"What's the hold up?" shouted Jared.

Leon looked at Jared and nodded before turning around and kicking the door open.

**The end is not here... turn back before you lose your way.**

Heather shut the door behind her. Leon pulled out his flashlight and shined it ahead. Someone was crying in one of the confession-booths. "I've been here before..." said Heather. "You go in. Sucks being in there." Leon looked at Heather and scoffed.

"I'll go, but don't move," said Leon. Leon walked over to the door and went inside. There was a candlelit booth, and a window with a curtain over it.

"Oh, it's time," said the sobbing woman on the other side. "I have another question... It's about the Collapse..." Leon stood silent. He let his M16 on the bench. "I've heard that my town disappears everyday when this happens, and worse things happen on the outside... I was wondering... My life had gone down ever since the Collapses had began. Everyday, repeatedly worrying... I want it all to end... But it may not end. So, I was thinking. Should I just not go into the church in the Collapse? Should I just stay out and fade away?"

**Reply: ****Yes****/No**

"It will all end soon. It won't be like this forever," replied Leon, sitting on the bench. "Don't fade away because of this. You deserve to live."

"A man?" asked the woman on the other side. "Well, not who I was thinking. Anyway, how would you know that I deserve to live?" Leon stayed silent. "I don't. I'm a sinner, just like everyone else in charge of the goddamned operation."

"Operation?" asked Leon. "What is the Operation?"

"You know Claudia? She's trying to complete the transfer of Silent Hill. Nevertheless, that's the thing that worries me! She just mercilessly gets rid of the people in her way." Leon was about to speak, but the woman interrupted. "But there's more to it! They're trying to alter Silent Hill before the transfer!"

"What are you saying?" asked Leon.

"She's trying to find away to summon Alessa's power and use it to alter the dimension for the next. She wants to rule the next dimension that holds Silent Hill."

"What does she plan to use it for?" asked Leon. There was no answer. Only sobs. Leon knew there was no response coming.

_The Operation? How is Claudia going to pull it off. Well, I'd better be off. Heather's waiting for me. I have to get to know her better if cooperation is an option._

Leon stood up and took his M16. He walked to the door and went through. "How'd it go?" asked Heather. Leon shrugged.

"Some woman who wants to commit suicide or somethin'," said Leon. "I think I convinced her to live... or at least I hope I did..."

"Well, I guess we'd better get a move-on," said Heather, beginning to walk down the hall.

"Hey, Heather," said Leon. Heather looked back to Leon. "What's your last name?"

"What?" asked Heather with a smile.

"I just... I just want to know. What's your last name?" Heather thought for a moment, as if she was pulling it hard from her memory.

"Morris," she said. "Name's Heather Morris. What's the sudden question for?"

"Um..." Leon mistakenly scoffed. "I just wanted to know."

Heather smiled and turned around. "Come on. Let's go."

_Good job, Leon. Did seem to take awhile for her to answer, though._

Leon followed after Heather. "Wait up!"

* * *

"Think they'll make it?" asked Jared, taking the magazine out of his gun. Luis looked at the gun and quickly took it away. 

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17!" exclaimed Jared. "Give it back!"

"How old are YOU?" asked Luis to Olivia.

"23," she replied quietly. Everyone looked at Olivia. "Why is this happening? I was going to have a show this Thursday. Guess that's not an option now." Olivia's head drooped down. "My life was taking a turn for the best, and all of a sudden, this happens! Why is God always holding me back?"

"There is no God here," said Douglas. "The only God that was ever in Silent Hill was against us, anyway." Everyone turned and looked at Douglas. "I've been here before with Heather. We got through it. Not sure I'm going to make it, this time, though. Been smoking up a third lung's worth of cigarettes."

"Don't say that," said Jared. "You're going to make it! Stop being so optimistic."

"I recall hearing a little boy cursing up a storm in the room as I entered," said Ashley, looking at Jared. Jared blushed, but rolled his eyes at the same time.

"It's not a matter of optimism here. Optimism, now, is only a feeling. Nothing more, nothing less," said Luis. "I hate to say it, but the only thing that will keep you alive is to keep running. Fast, slow, as long as you're running. Most of the time, guns don't help. I've seen what these monsters can do, and I've seen what can stop them. Guns are only the smallest in the category of weapons. But in Heather and Leon's case, guns are a great source of damage, especially in dark places like this."

"But they can do anything!" said Ashley. "They're the "Leon and Heather" Team!"

"Idiot..."

* * *

**Another chapter up. Glad I got this one down. Leon met Claudia for the first time, but still doesn't know the full story of being "fond of Alessa's goodly reborn self." But, those of you who've played, you know what's going on. Eventyraren... you'll find out. Started to get something going with the whole Leon and Heather thing. Still thinking about the pairing, though. I can't really say which one I'm for, but I'll think of it soon enough. But at least now Leon know Heather's fake last name. Just wait until he finds out her REAL name... This chapter's a little over 4,000 words this time, making it the longest chapter yet. But, there's still a lot more to come, so stay tuned!**


	13. Wrong Thing To Say

**Wrong Thing to Say**

* * *

Leon and Heather slowly turned and found a gate with a stretcher behind it. "Looks like someone made a mistake," said Leon, putting his hand through the gate. He was about to lift the covers off the body until... 

"Do not..." said the body inside. Leon flinched back. "Let me rest..."

"Do what he says," said Heather. Leon looked back to Heather. "Please..." Leon looked at the body, but slowly pulled back his hand. "Let the dead rest, and don't disturb their process of either going to heaven of hell." Leon looked at Heather.

"You've truly been here, haven't you?" asked Leon. Heather nodded, looking straight into his eyes. He sighed as he spotted a door behind Heather. "Let's get moving." Leon reached for the knob and opened the door. They went through to find a nice empty classroom. Desks filled the room, one separated from the others.

"I remember this godforsaken place," said Heather, shutting the door behind her. As she did, a click sounded, and then an electronic beep. Leon and Heather stood still, Leon being in the classroom and Heather being next to the door. "What's that beep?" Another beep sounded.

"I'm not sure," said Leon. Leon looked up and saw a spiked cage and a lattice ready to cover the door. "Heather, look out!" Another beep sounded, and the spiked cage fell, trapping Heather inside. The lattice covered the door, making it impossible to escape. The cage was connected to a hole in the ceiling. The door on the other side of the room was also covered in a lattice. Suddenly, a huge Cancer jumped out of the giant hole in the ceiling, crushing all of the desks. Leon looked over to a control panel linked to the ceiling.

**Heather's got four minutes before that wall closes in on her. I've got to get her out, fast!**

A square weight, larger than Heather, was slowly descending toward her inside her cage. Leon raised the M16 and fired at the huge Cancer. Bullet-holes ripped into the Cancer, but seemed to do no damage. The Cancer picked up a desk and looked at it. Leon kept firing at the Cancer until his ammo was out. Suddenly, the Cancer slammed the desk against Leon, smashing him into the wall and leaving a crack in it. Leon hit the ground, his M16 sliding away. "AH!" Leon attempted to get up, but the Cancer slammed his fist into Leon's chest, pinning him against the wall. He couldn't breathe in this position. The Cancer grinned with slimy black teeth and his eyes as red as ruby. Leon reached for his knife and drew it out. He raised it and began hacking at the Cancer's hand. Soon, it gave in to the pain and stepped back, tending to the wound on its hand and wrist.

"Leon, hurry!" shouted Heather. Leon ran to the control box and slammed his knife against the lock, instantly opening it. Once it was opened, a set of **forty-five **wires was presented. There was a paper stuck to one of them:

**If you are at this point, one of your beloveds are stuck in a cage slowly waiting for his or her doom. One of these wires releases the lattices and the cage... but all of the other forty-four wires kills your beloved in one blow and leaves you trapped in this room, which all unlocks in twelve hours... the Collapse ends in one of those hours. Choose wisely, but remember that Cancer behind you!**

"What?" Suddenly, Leon's face was slammed against the control box against the wires. Leon frantically shouted and quickly began hacking the arm behind him. Soon, after the hacking of the arm, Leon's head was relieved of great pressure. He was now feeling light headed.

**3 minutes left!**

Leon regained full coherency and looked at the Cancer.

**You got: M16 ammo!**

As Leon reloaded his M16, he jumped over a fallen desk, narrowly dodging the Cancer's attack. As Leon fired at it, holes ripped profusely. The Cancer moaned and backed up.

"LEON!" shouted Heather. Leon looked back and saw the weight slowly coming toward her from the ceiling. Leon aimed and blasted again at the Cancer. It picked up a desk and threw it at Leon. The leg of the desk struck Leon's eye, knocking him down close to unconsciousness. "Hurry!"

"Hurry! Leon, hurry!" Leon heard in his head. Get up... Get up, Leon. If you don't hurry, both you and Heather are going to die. You came this far to die in this room? Just, get up! Leon regained full consciousness and rolled out of the way as the Cancer stomped down and cracked the ground. Leon, still on the floor, reloaded his M16 and shot more at the Cancer. Soon, the Cancer was not big anymore; he was just a figure with skin sagging like curtains from all the holes. Leon threw his M16 and drew his knife, running toward the Cancer. The Cancer roared and slammed his fist at Leon. He quickly jumped out of the way and rolled over to the Cancer's back, jumping on and slamming his knife into the Cancer. He slid down and tore a straight hole into the Cancer's back, splashing out blood and guts. Thank god, it all slid off like magic. The Cancer roared and wreathed around. It began to shrink more and more... until it was nothing more that a bug-sized piece of skin. Leon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Help! Help!" shouted Heather. Leon looked back.

**1 minute and 30 seconds.**

Leon ran over to the control box and examined the wires. There was another message on the side:

**If you named the colors of the rainbow: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Violet 17 times in a row, what color would be the 89****th****? That will be your answer.**

Leon had to think. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Violet x 6x17 which 102. Which color is the 89th?

"Leon, it's **coming**!" shouted Heather. Leon closed his eyes to think more.

_Think, think! Violet-13...BLUE! _Leon saw the blue wire and raised his knife to it. This better be it...

Leon closed his eyes and cut the blue wire. He heard a scream from Heather. The chain sound stopped and the sound of spikes lifting off the ground was heard. Leon just kept his eyes closed. There was a silence that tore him apart. Suddenly, the silence was broken when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Leon opened his eyes as Heather ran to him and embraced him. There was just another silence. For a moment, everything was gone except them.

"Thank you, Leon..." whispered Heather.

* * *

The survivors quietly sat, waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately, this was all they could do. They would just wait, wait, and wait for something to happen. However, something was going to happen. A few more minutes of waiting would pay off, but not in the best way. The manager was still cuffed to the table. The police officer got up from time to time to see if anything was on. This time, he got up, and found the news channel. 

"Hey!" said the police officer. A burst of commotion arose from the crowd.

_"This is just in," said the news reporter. "An unidentified group of planes is now heading out toward the blackout spot, Sunshine City. Police are now being ordered to hold back until these planes return in fear that it may be a terrorist threat. However, police are saying that the blackout spot is not becoming large, started merely from five miles to eleven within the day. Police fear that it may reach the surrounding areas." Everyone watched in horror as, "Breaking news. Police have confirmed that the unidentified groups of planes are armed with missiles and guns that could endanger the blackout spot and possibly the surrounding areas. Police and other international investigation groups are yet to confirm if this is connected to the Raccoon City incident... Wait... Some more breaking news. Some disfigured 'monster' has wandered out from the darkness and is wandering toward this site."_

Some footage was being shown, showing that an acid-shooter was stumbling toward them. Police drew their guns. _"Freeze!" they shouted. The acid-shooter was still stumbling toward them. It was beginning to let out acid. "FREEZE!" Soon, the acid-shooter completely shot out acid toward the police. They all began firing at the monster. Bullets ripped into the monster, slapping loads of blood out of its body. It collapsed to the ground, a bloody mess._

_"Police are now ordering nearby towns and villages to evacuate," explained the reporter. The camera turned to the left, revealing that the rest of the street was becoming swallowed in the darkness. "Ok, we have to leave. Turn the camera off."_

Everyone froze in panic as suddenly they could hear helicopters and planes. "Everybody down!" Explosions could be heard in the distance, but no gunfire yet. Lights shined through the gash in the door. Everyone knelt down to the ground as the police officer went over to the gash in the door.

**Numerous lights shined in the sky, shining down on the city below. Monsters, tons of monsters, were on the street. They were near the door, but now they were following the nearest light. People were actually trying to sneak by, but they were instantly ripped apart by the monsters. Helicopters were launching missiles down, not at the monsters, but at buildings. Now, they were firing machine guns at everything. It was like an endless night with twenty moving suns in the sky. It was so frightening to see the monsters. There were nurses, acid-shooters, cat-crickets, Cancers, disfigured men and women, and something that looked like a fat tail on legs. They were all trying to reach the helicopters. Suddenly, a helicopter hovered down to the street RIGHT in front of the entire apartment complex. Many of the monsters were being ripped apart, but it was the Cancers that spread the most blood. The spotlight of the helicopter shined against the apartment door, making it unable to see anymore.**

The police office backed away from the door as the light shined a beam inside the room. A few clangs could be heard behind the door where the hinges were. Suddenly, the door began leaning into the building. Everyone backed up as the door completely fell into the room. The silhouette of a man stood where the door used to be. He stepped inside. He was a man with perfectly combed blonde hair, sunglasses, navy-blue and black clothing, and nothing but a handgun holstered on him.

"Keep calm," said the man in a strong voice. The light from the helicopter flew away, and what used to be the regular dark room was now even darker from the light against everyone's eyes. "These monsters will not come in as long as you are still, quiet, and no light comes out of this room." Everyone was crying and in panic. "I'm not here to hurt you, but I am looking for the basement. Where is it?"

"Who are you?" asked the police officer.

"Where is the basement?"

"It's down that hallway, make some turns and it's the last door to the right," said the manager with a grin. The police officer looked at the man with hateful eyes. The man walked past everyone down the hallway, disappearing into the darkness, leaving everyone in silence. The helicopters and planes soon vanished, either landing in the city or flying away from the darkness.

"Ok," said the police officer. "You heard the man. Don't make any noise, stay still, and don't produce any light. We'll be just fine." Pure silence filled everyone, and no one felt safe.

* * *

Leon and Heather walked through the next door, ready for any threat. They came to a hallway leading to the left. It was a red hallway. Heather's eyes seemed to shift around, as if she'd seen this before. To Leon, though, this was quite new. This, in fact, was very new. The red splashes on the wall were moving like they were alive and walking. Heather suggested that they keep moving; this was the beginning of something worsened than before. Leon and Heather slowly approached the end of the hallway, where there was a hallway leading left and right. Leon drew his flashlight out and turned it on, revealing a now lit end of the hallway. "Be careful..." whispered Heather. 

Leon stopped and looked at Heather. "You're not coming with me?" asked Leon. Heather shrugged. "There's never a dull moment unless you stop."

"..." Leon waited, and then connected the flashlight to the M16's grenade launcher. He walked to the end of the hallway and looked to the left. A LARGE Cancer sat, sleeping. Leon looked to the right, saw another LARGE Cancer.

"Fuck..." whispered Leon.

* * *

"So, who's going to go if they don't come back?" asked Olivia. 

"Ashley and I will go. Then, if we don't come back, you're our last chance," said Luis. He checked the ammo in his gun. "But Leon's good at these situations. I think he'll do just fine."

* * *

Ada lye unconscious on a dais in the Enchantment Room in the basement. Not usually a room in most churches, but this is Silent Hill, now. Claudia, Krauser, Assistant, and a man with a sniper rifle stood, facing her. Other figures stood in the darkness, not moving. One had a large sword... 

"What do we do with her?" asked Assistant.

"We wait," said Claudia. "This is not the best time, but once it is, she'll come in use. But in the meantime..." Claudia drew her knife and held it to Ada's arm. "A little blood will be the proof God needs..." Claudia gently slid her knife against Ada's arm, leaving a line of blood on her skin. Claudia carried the knife with blood and held it over the ground. One drop fell from the knife and landed onto the ground. It absorbed into one of the engraved decorations in the floor to a place obviously very important. Claudia closed her eyes and put her hands in a prayer formation with the knife pointing up. "May God rest peacefully."

* * *

Leon and Heather managed to get past the Cancer without waking them, coming into a lantern-lit room. "There's a tape over there," said Heather. She walked over and picked it up. Leon through the M16 onto the bed and walked over to the tape player and ejected it. Heather handed Leon the tape as he put it in and pressed play: 

**"Hello," said a woman on the recording. "If you're hearing this tape, I'm probably already dead. This is the last tape I'll ever make, so listen to me, for it is my farewell and my last will and testament... and what will happen."**

Heather held Leon's hand.

**"Whoever is out there and listening to this... you know what the Collapse is. You know what it can do. But what you do not know is how you are ****connected ****to it. I know who you are. You were called here by the town, but differently from the others. Your world is coming to an end, while mine is too. Leon Kennedy, I know who you are, and I'd just say I apologize, but I can't. And... Heather... sorry, I forget your "name" a lot... Heather, don't give up. I know that you've been here before, but you can overcome this. Help Leon with this, and both of you can do it.**

**"My life has been filled with fear. I was born in this dimension before Silent Hill came to it, and it was hell back then as well. But now everything is worse. I've tried to help the others, but they've died as I will soon. So, before I say goodbye, I have to say farewell. You're probably thinking that I'm some sort of crazy woman... but if you listen to me with the knowledge you will soon have, you'll understand me. You have to know how I've lived... I've lived in an eternal underworld where anything is possible, good and bad. But if I've lived my full 36 years, you can live a week, the time this all ends. You can do this. So, I'll just say this and move on... if you rely on the person next to you, and they rely on you... ANYTHING is possible.**

**"I always knew about your world's type of funeral... and I've always had this lovely fantasy that I'd have the world's greatest funeral. But THAT'S the one thing that's not possible in my world. But it's all over for me now. Not even one person crying for me in either world. I'm not even sure if anyone remembers me. But... before my lover passed away... he gave me a rose. A beautiful rose! I will hold it forever, and die with it. Nothing can separate it from me.**

**"Now you know the basic summary of my life, and what I wished to have. I always wanted to save the world, and I'm trying. But I won't. That's why it's up to you. No, I'm starting to cry now... Hate it when I cry... But you have to stop Claudia. You have to stop Silent Hill. I'm not sure how, but I know that 'death is birth, and end is beginning.' Not sure what that means... but I think it makes sense. Silent Hill is to 'death,' but what is 'birth?' Well, it's up to you, now. Claudia has the answer, I know it. But please... you have to end this. For the world, for your friends, for your loved ones... for me. Please... don't let me fade away in vain."**

Heather clutched Leon's hand. Leon closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her hand slip away from his. Heather walked to the bed and sat down. She was in tears, holding her hand in the other. Her tears dropped onto her hands.

_Don't break down, Leon. Don't break down. I feel the tears shooting up... damn it..._

Leon walked over and sat down next to Heather. He held her hand and put his arm around her. Heather rested her head against Leon's shoulder.

_Ok... do what you need to._

Leon closed his eyes and the tears fell from them.

"How do we do this? How do we 'stop' them?" asked Heather.

"I don't know," said Leon as tears fell. You know how voices change when you cry. That was his voice, and it was very different for Leon to hear himself. "I don't know."

That was it.

This is what they sat like for some time.

Soon, it was time to talk. "Leon," said Heather. "I need to tell you something... but I don't know how."

_I'm listening._

"It's about last time I was in Silent Hill." Leon put his arm from Heather's waste back to his lap as Heather leaned forward, looking at him. "My father was killed during that. It was the hardest time in my life. Douglas was there to help me cope, long enough to reach Silent Hill. Then... it was as if my past was coming back to me. But, my past wasn't ordinary. I can't tell you now. To tell you the truth, I barely know. But Claudia was there. So was Alessa."

Leon's eyes squinted slightly. The conversation just got interesting.

"I know you want to know who she is..."

_Just read my mind._

"Well..." Heather looked at Leon. "You're looking at her..." Leon's eyes widened as he got up.

"What?!"

_Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

"Well, listen!" said Heather. "There are two sides to her. I'm her good side, and there's a bad side. I'm not sure where she is, but I know she's in this town. As long as this town exists, she does not rest."

"Wait... you're her goodly born self, right?" Heather nodded.

_Wait a minute... This isn't right. This is very screwed up. But how did Claudia know?! I don't doubt she knows who Heather is, but about what I..._

"I'm sorry," said Heather. Leon sighed.

"Well, this explains a lot," said Leon. "But why? Why did you keep it from me?"

_This is turning into a soap opera._

"I didn't think you could handle it... not yet," said Heather. "I made a mistake telling you about it now. But I heard what you said about Claudia saying that you were 'fond of Alessa's goodly-born self.' What does that mean?"

"Why did you...?"

"No... now you answer my question," said Heather. Leon sighed.

"I don't... I don't know what she meant!" shouted Leon, holding his head. "I just... this is all just getting out of control."

"Leon... little as I hate to admit it, Claudia is right most of the time. So, be honest... do you know what Claudia meant?"

_Well, she's a persistent little one. Why is she so eager to know anyway? Yeah, use that!_

"Why are you so eager to know?" asked Leon. Heather sniffed for a moment.

_Victory is yours, Leon. Drink it up, another fight is about to start._

"I just..."

_Wait a minute. She's stammering. This is serious. What's going to happen here?_

"I just wanted to know," said Heather, suddenly dropping in hope.

_Look what you've done... You know what this means, don't you, Leon?_

"Sorry, Heather," said Leon. "I just... I don't know what to do anymore." Leon put his hand on his forehead in thought.

"Douglas said you were a government agent... Are you guys always so emotional?"

_Oh, no she didn't!_

"Um... well... I'm special," said Leon.

_YOU IDIOT!_

"Special?" asked Heather.

_Ok, CRITICAL SITUATION! Why weren't you trained for this?_

"That's not what I meant... I meant different!" said Leon. Heather smiled a little bit. Leon made a little fist, as if he was agreeing with himself in his thoughts.

"You are different, Leon," said Heather, looking up with a smile. She laughed a little bit. "If I didn't know you, I'd say that you're just an ordinary guy with a sense of defense and a cocky mouth." Leon scoffed.

"That mouth of yours doesn't have the most manners, either," said Leon.

"Funny," scoffed Heather. "And... if I didn't know you better, I'd say you're hitting on me."

_Uh oh..._

Leon froze up. "Well," said Leon. He didn't have anything to say. Heather laughed and looked down, as if in embarrassment. "You sure know how to know something that's not obvious." Heather looked up with wide eyes.

_Fuck you, Leon._

Leon knew how not to say the "Uh's..." so many times. "Would you believe me if I said I was just joking?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was from the moon?" asked Heather with a laugh.

_Way to go! Announce it to the whole world! Ok, work the "Smooth Leon" you're known for!_

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. But I that M16 you're clutching right now is going to make a big bang in a minute," said Leon. Heather looked down and saw her hand on the trigger. She quickly pulled it back. "What was that all about, now, Heather?"

Heather laughed for a minute.

Then, suddenly, a voice on the tape player came on. It was a moan. Leon and Heather looked at it with fear. It was a horrible moan from a woman. Suddenly, the moaning stopped, and a bionic voice came on.

**"Your lives end tonight."**

Suddenly, a scratching came from the door behind Leon. Leon ran over to the bed and picked up his gun. Heather and Leon aimed their guns at the door. In an instant, the door swung open, revealing a woman in a black dress with burnt skin and red eyes.

"Oh, no!" said Heather.

The woman jumped in at them...

* * *

**This chapter is quite different from the others. I tried to change the story a little bit by adding a big talk that sort of changes the plot, but that's just what I think. This chapter reveals Leon's alter-ego screaming at him. It's an ego, that, as we can all agree, speaks for what we ALL think. Am I right? Well, I'm sort of getting off point, so I'll just move on for what I have to say. As you can see this chapter's all about Leon and Heather. They haven't gotten far yet, but some of the plot has been revealed. Leon was caught in a bad situation with Heather and it was actually a miracle that the recorder came on. Well, I know I've kept you all waiting for this chapter, but here it is! I hope you all like Leon's alter-ego, because it plays a bigger role than just thinking. I'd like you all to know that this alter-ego was with him throughout RE4, except now Silent Hill is going to play with it. This whole alter-ego is going to slowly devour Leon. It already started to in the beginning. Well, thought you just might like to know... Leave a review!**


	14. Blood, Sweat, and Agonizing Tears

**Blood, Sweat, and Agonizing Tears**

* * *

It was a dark and wet night in the city. A man was standing on his balcony with a paper in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He had a brown trench coat with a suit and tie underneath. His badge read "Tyler Sears." Tyler opened the paper and read the inside. He silently mumbled something as he read the paper. Soon, Tyler put his hand on his head in worry. "Oh, no," whispered Tyler. 

"Dad," said a woman stepping onto the balcony. "We need you to come inside, we're seeing something." Tyler held the paper to his chest and turned around to the secretary. "Dad, we must hurry!"

"My daughter..." said Mr. Sears. His cigarette fell from his mouth and off the balcony. "I have some... I have some disturbing news."

"That will have to wait!" said the woman. "We have to come inside, now!" Mr. Sears went inside and looked at a laptop, where a news casting was being broadcasted.

_"We have new and disturbing news. Thermal viewing inside the blackout spot reveals several bodies on the roads, cars overturned, basically a small apocalypse inside this spot. We can't see anything else on the roads other than bodies and rubble. However, as we zoom in on this thermal image, we can see outlines of what appears to be dismembered figures walking around in groups. We are unaware of what is happening, but we find that the planes and helicopters that had flown inside the blackout spot have been destroyed. As we can see right there, the figure of a helicopter wreckage that is cooling down is spotted atop a building. Wait! We have someone on the monitor!"_

An orange figure of a person was frantically running through the street. Suddenly, he seemed to be tackled down by nothing.

_"Oh, my god..."_

The figure was being ripped apart, as if something was trying to get something from the person.

_"Cut the image. Cut it! Ok, police are now announcing that several of their rescue teams are aborting their departure and evacuating nearby towns and facilities. Any towns, cities, any type of civilization are advised to leave immediately and follow police checkpoints."_

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked the man on the couch.

"Family," said Mr. Sears, "I have some disturbing news." He opened the note and read aloud:

**Dear, Mr. Sears,**

**Rose has been taken into the blackout spot and we are unaware whether she is ok. Police have witnessed some people willingly entering this black-zone, but we're not sure if Rose was one of those people. However, it has been confirmed that 95 of the people who have gone in have been killed. The other 5 is still unconfirmed, but police are saying that they might be dead, as well. I'm looking into the whereabouts of Rose, but please do not worry, Mr. Sears, I'm sure she is ok. I have twenty-four hour access to the thermal readings, and I have not seen Rose on there. I'm sure your daughter is ok. I assure you that I will find her on this thermal image and send someone to get her out.**

**Lise Tinning**

* * *

The girl grasped Leon's neck, gripping it with a stony hold. Heather backed away in shock as the two Cancers came in. Leon grabbed the girl's wrists and struggled as he pushed her hands away. Leon pushed the girl back, charged his fist, and slammed it into her face, knocking her back into the Cancers. Suddenly, the Cancer slammed its fist against Heather, slamming her into the wall. 

"Heather!" shouted Leon. The angered man aimed his M16 and ran toward the creatures, blasting away at them. The woman's head was ripped apart, but that did not stop her. Heather, dazed, looked up with a bloody nose and mouth. Leon turned around and yelled to her, but it was just ringing that she heard. Leon was suddenly grabbed by a Cancer... by the throat. Leon struggled to get free as the Cancer began to hold a deadly grip on him. The bewildered Heather struggled to aim her gun at the Cancers. The light in the lantern flickered, altering the light patterns in the room and shadows flickering around as well, making it harder to see what was what. "Heather! Shoot!" gasped Leon. He moaned in pain as his neck was slowly being crushed. The woman was slowly stumbling toward Heather with the other Cancer.

_...Heather... help..._

Heather aimed as precise as she could... before passing out.

_...Son of a... bitch..._

Leon was slowly passing out himself. He took his knife out, but dropped it. Leon punched on the Cancer's hand.

_...Oh... god! Forgive me..._

Suddenly, a bang was heard. Leon landed on the ground, half out of consciousness. Heather was barely conscious herself, but she managed to wake up. Leon, while on the ground, found a grenade under the bed.

**You got: Grenade**

Leon took out the pin and stood up. He ran toward the Cancer that grabbed him and shoved the grenade into one of the bullet holes. Suddenly, the lantern light went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

BANG!!!!

For a split second, the flash of the grenade lit the room, revealing the image of the Cancer ripping apart. Then, total darkness, and incredible frequency in Leon's ears.

Leon lit a match from his pocket and crawled over to the lantern, now knocked to the floor. He lit it and the room was restored. The bloody mess of three figures lay splattered on the front wall, and the floor was a mess of rubble and debris. Leon wiped blood off his jacket and crawled over to Heather, who was on the ground near the bed, which was flipped over.

She lye there, blood coming from her mouth and nose. She was silently crying, looking away from Leon. Leon had a severe cut on his lip, blood coming from his nose, a cut near his eye, and blood coming from his mouth. Leon crawled over to Heather, sat her up, and they both leaned against the wall. Leon held her in her arms as she leaned against him. Leon could see her arm and saw that it was dislocated in an area.

"It hurts," whined Heather. Leon never heard her use such a voice; it was filled with desperation, pain, and lowliness. Leon felt her arm and KNEW that it was dislocated.

"It's only dislocated," said Leon. "Do you know where we go from here?"

"I think we go down the hall," sobbed Heather. "But it's going to..."

Suddenly, Leon shifted her dislocated arm into place. It pained Leon as Heather screamed out in pain, clutching his whole body in agony. Heather was now crying aloud, vocalizing as the tears streamed down her face. Leon held her tightly as he waited for their pain to pass. Heather shook as pain crashed through her veins.

Oh, god. This is even painful for me. Heather's scream and cries... they're killing me, and I'm the stronger one.

**Shut up, **thought Leon himself.

"It hurts!" cried Heather.

"Let it pass, sweetheart..." said Leon. Leon sat there with Heather, knowing he could stay there forever if her pain lasted that long. Blood, sweat, and debris lye scattered on the floor, a deathly site and situation. Leon could feel Heather shaking in pain. He knew that she had never been in such pain before, and he knew that he was the one who let it happen. "Let it pass..."

"God, it's killing me!" SHE NEVER HAD BEEN IN THIS MUCH PAIN. Leon closed his eyes, fighting back tears.

**Then the worst think happened...**

_Kill her..._

Leon shot up as the agonizing pain in his head returned. Heather looked at Leon in fear. "No!" shouted Leon. Heather was wondering what was happening while she was left to sit alone in her pain. Leon stumbled out of the room. "What do you want from me!?"

_Kill her, Mr. Leon... Leader is waiting._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Leon, slamming his head into the wall. Heather cringed in pain and fear as banging on the other side of the wall frightened her.

_Ms. Ada's life depends on it... do as I tell you, and kill her!_

"Why are you doing this...?" Suddenly, Leon's head seemed to snap... and he fell over, unconscious.

* * *

"Leon... wake up..." a voice said. Leon opened his eyes to see Heather, blood still on her face. 

"Heather!" said Leon, sitting up. "I'm so sorry!"

"We have to get moving! It's been about an hour!" said Heather. Leon thought for a moment.

**Why do you do this to me? **thought Leon.

_Do what?_

* * *

Leon and Heather slowly walked through the next door. There was another blood-red hallway. They could hear footsteps ahead, not of a Cancer, but of something else. Leon made sure his M16 was loaded before turning around to Heather. "Wait here," said Leon. He turned around and slowly walked down the hallway. A small moaning could be heard around the left corner. Leon came to the corner and put his stomach against the wall, slowly shifting his head to see the corner. There was a man without a shirt, gray, burnt skin, and its mouth was just a rip in its face with fangs. It had a black, ripped pants and a necklace on its neck. But its eyes... red, bloody eyes. Its nose was nothing out of the ordinary except gray, just like the rest of it. Leon stepped back from the wall. "Shit..." Leon looked and saw a boarded up door with a painting in front of it. Leon knew this thing would be hard to kill. He didn't have the energy, and he couldn't bear for Heather to be in so much pain again. What to do? 

_Ok... I sort of blacked out, but I'm back. Ok, think... We don't have the most time in the world to deal with this thing and you're just hits from death._

**How would you know that?**

_I can see it on your life-bar, stupid! Anyway, we need to think fast! This thing, though completely naked, should be a stronger version of another monster outside the Collapse. I..._

"Halt!" someone shouted. Leon turned around with his M16 drawn. It was the monster... it talked! "State your name!" Leon was shocked, and so was Heather.

"My name?" asked Leon. The monster nodded. Leon looked back at Heather, and then to the monster. "My name's Leon. That's Heather over there."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you lowered your guns," said the monster.

"What the hell are you?" asked Leon.

"Please do not refer to me as a 'what,'" said the monster. "I will explain later. I understand that you two are trying to get to low grounds before the Collapse ends. Are you two related to the Operation?" Leon closed his eyes, hoping that no was the right answer. He slowly shook his head, and then opened his eyes. The monster made a sudden movement as Leon stepped back. Turns out that the monster only raised his hand. "Ah. A resistance? About time there is someone to go against her plans." The monster looked over to Heather. "Please, step forward." Heather reluctantly stepped over beside Leon.

"It's... so ugly."

"I know I am," said the monster. A tear fell from its red eye.

"Listen," said Leon. "Are you one of them?" The monster looked to the ground.

"I was," it said. "However, when I heard about Claudia's plan, I was against it. She had plans for us... plans for our kind. There are more to us life forms than just disgusting looks and the urge to end human life. There's more to us. But I could not let them know that I know more. If they did, they would've gotten rid of me. So, I just stood my position, thinking of a way to start over...

"But you have to understand," the monster continued, "we aren't monsters. We are human inside. We are not monsters... we're not."

"So..." said Leon. "You're saying that these monsters know everything that's happening?" Leon tried to look away from the monster, but he didn't want it to know.

"I know that you want to look away..." said the monster. "I know that I am not a good sight. You can look away if you want. It does not matter to me; I've been through worse.

"But to answer your question... most of the others don't pay attention. Each of us is hypnotized by false incentive... for years, since this town began to exist, we were all promised power in the end if we cooperated. But when I heard Claudia's plans, I knew that it was all nothing..."

Leon looked into the monster's eyes. "Do you have a name?"

"We life-forms are not given names. We are not given anything that can lead to emotion," said the monster.

"You keep calling yourself a life-form," said Leon.

"Like I said... I am no monster..." said the "life-form."

"You're nothing but a disgusting monster! You're no life form, you're just a monster! It's the same kind of monster that killed my dad!" shouted Heather, backing away.

"Can you help us... Lorm?" asked Leon, ignoring Heather.

"Lorm?" asked the monster. "What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you if you help us."

The monster looked to the ground. "I've always wanted a purpose... I never got the chance to have one though." Leon stepped forward. The monster looked up to Leon. "I will help you. Where do you desire to go?"

"I need to get a key to the basement," said Leon.

"Then follow me," said the monster. Leon looked back to Heather, who was still backed away. He walked over to her and held her hands.

"Heather..." said Leon. "I'm sorry about your father. I'm sorry. But he's not that monster. This thing is our only hope."

"It's so ugly," said Heather, looking at the creature with disgust. Leon closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.

"Heather, I know you're in a lot of pain," whispered Leon. "But we have to get that key. Remember, it's for humanity. This isn't like the last time you were here. It's more than that. I'm sorry about what happened to your father. I'm sure he had to be a great man if you loved him like you do. But he's watching you, now. He's watching you through all of this, and he's protecting you. You have to do this, Heather. I can't do this without you. Do this for me, for the rest of them... and do it for your father. It may be hard to follow a monster... but you have to forget about the pain and carry on. This is only once, and it will never happen again when this is all over." Leon looked into Heather's red-rimmed eyes. "Are you with me?" asked Leon. Heather looked into his eyes... and kissed his cheek. The same cheek Ada had kissed. Suddenly, a burst of thoughts bolted into Leon's head. Leon's eyes opened wide as Heather embraced him.

"I'm with you," she said.

Leon was just standing there, arms around Heather, thinking. Was it just a friendly kiss on the cheek, or something else? What about Ada's? What's this whole thing going to lead? Death or success? Heather separated from Leon and looked at him awkwardly as he looked into space, thinking. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and looked at Heather. "Great," said Leon, putting a hand on Heather's shoulder. "Let's go." They both walked over to "Lorm," looking into his eyes. Heather still had trouble with the whole idea. "We're ready."

"I hope you two are ready for what lies ahead. Both danger and emotion will fill you. Be ready," said Lorm. The tall creature turned around and turned the left corner. Leon and Heather followed him down the hallway and through the door.

They were now in a circular room with paintings all over the walls. Heather remembered a huge mark printed on the floor, but it had disappeared. Instead, there was a ladder unfortunately leading up.

"Up this ladder is the second floor. The attic is the only way that we are able to reach the basement, so when we reach the attic, all we must do is get to the other side and climb down the ladder, where we will have the key," said Lorm. Leon then considered going back for the others, but then considered what Lorm said about the danger. "I will go first." Lorm walked over to the ladder, and instead of climbing it, he leaped into the air out of site. Leon walked over to the ladder with Heather behind him.

"Are you ready?" asked Leon. Heather nodded, looking up into the dark hole the ladder led into. Leon strapped his M16 onto his back and began climbing up the ladder. Heather did the same and climbed up after him. They both climbed up into the narrow hole, where the light was disappearing beneath him. Leon and Heather kept going until it was complete darkness, and the only light was the dim dot beneath them. Heather remarked that it was too dark, but Leon only encouraged her to keep moving. Nothing could be seen. "Sure does take awhile to get to the second floor, eh?" Suddenly, Leon's head hit against something. He looked back and saw an open door on the wall opposite the ladder, where Lorm was waiting. Leon stepped over and entered the room. Heather then emerged from the darkness.

"We are now in a secure room, meaning that whoever exits does not enter back in. But do not worry, I know a way back down," said Lorm. "Now we must go. There are items in each room, but be warned that anything can be in them. Feel free to stop, but be ready for anything." Lorm walked toward the door, when suddenly Heather spoke.

"Wait!" she said. "I need a break." Heather sat down with her back leaning against the wall.

"I could use one, too," said Leon, sloping down next to Heather.

"Very well," said Lorm, stepping away from the door. "Keep in mind that the Collapse ends in five hours." Lorm walked over and sat on a box next to the door.

"So," said Leon. "I want to hear each of your stories," said Leon.

"You first," said Heather, looking at Leon.

"Ok," said Leon. "Well, there's a lot to me, but I'll start with the Raccoon City part. It was my first day as a cop, and already I was in a dangerous mission. I think you all know what that is." Suddenly, Leon knew Lorm didn't. "Zombies." Lorm nodded. "It was not as hard as this one, I can tell you that much. I thought I'd seen it all, but I guess I was wrong. One bite and you knew that it was going to be painful. You had to hold a gun like it was the only one you loved. When your arms got tired from fear, you had to force yourself to aim at the right places. But I managed to get out of that whole city right before it was 'sanitized,' as the government puts it.

"Then I was sent to Europe, where an even worse event waited for me. The enemies, I swear, were like humans. The only things that separated them from humans were their eyes and the huge parasite that burst from their heads. Each cut was like a bite, only the pain was worse. Ashley, as you know, is the president's daughter, and she was the whole reason I was in that mission. But I'm not going to get into details."

"Well, I was kind of hoping for your life story," said Heather.

Leon looked to Heather. "It's a long, boring story that I don't like to discuss," he said, with a deathly look in his eyes. "Ok, now your turn, Heather."

"Ok," said Heather. "I'm the type who kinda', sorta' likes to be all the girlish I can be." Leon chuckled. "I grew up with one question in my head, and that was why my father looked around whenever he could. It was as if someone was after him. But I was proud, obedient, and as I grew, hormonal. That was a joke for men like you, Leon." Leon leaned his head on the wall, grinning. "Anyway, as I grew, I soon grew the urge to go places myself. I never once worried about strangers following until that old Douglas followed me. I never quite forgave him for cornering me where Silent Hill wanted me. Since that was, I was forced into the same ordeal as my father. I know that because a month ago, I read his story he wrote in his notepad." Heather went into a more serious tone. "I went through so much, so many dark places, and many places I were afraid of. I went back to my dad, only to find that he had fallen victim to Claudia's creature. From then on, I went with Douglas to Silent Hill, where my nightmare began to get worse. But I got through it, lived my supposed 'rest of my life,' and here I am now, sitting in the same building the nightmare ended in."

Heather pulled out a picture with her and her dad.

"Jeez, you look exactly the same," said Leon, looking at Heather, then the picture. Leon looked at her father. He looked so happy, his arm around Heather's shoulders and a large smile on his face. Suddenly, a tear fell on his face. Tears fell down Heather's cheeks. "I'm sure he was a great father."

"He was," said Heather, wiping her eyes and cheeks. "He was the best father anyone could ask for, and it was the fucking greatest time of my life when I was with him..." Heather covered her eyes as she began to cry again. Leon took the picture and stuck it into Heather's pocket.

"Don't ever lose it," said Leon. Leon put his arm around Heather as she suddenly looked up to the roof.

"I remember my dad holding me the same way you are now when I was hurt," said Heather, leaning her head back to the wall. "I'm not even sure if there's any dad like him. He wrote wonderful things, and even wrote me my birthday cards." Heather smiled as she remembered him. "Then after he was gone, there were no more birthday cards. I only had his pictures and his voice, slowly fading from my memory."

"It doesn't matter if you forget his voice," said Leon. "As long as you remember him, he's with you. Always." Heather leaned her head against Leon's shoulder.

"Ok, Lorm," said Leon. "Let's hear your story. Let's hear what you were before all this."

Lorm closed his eyes as he dove back into his memory.

* * *

**Well, this chapter got a move on with the whole church. I don't want it focusing on the church for too much of the story. Well, Leon and Heather tell their already-known stories, and Mr. Sears worries about his daughter, Rose, if you all remember her from the beginning of the story. In the next chapter, not only will Lorm's story be revealed, but hunger and rest will play a big factor in the story. Oh, and you all are probably shocked at the fact I brought in a talking monster. Trust me; he plays a big part in the story. I know the battle sequence wasn't the best, but this chapter was mainly about moving on with the church and drama. Well, I hope it was ok. I assure you, the next chapter will be better than this one. I just wanted to update, and there's nothing else for me to do right now. This is going on for too long, so I'll just say the next chapter will be here soon!**


	15. Rescue Ada

**Rescue Ada**

* * *

_Before I came to Silent Hill, I was an African boy. My father owned a farm out in the desert areas. Whenever we went to town, it was a matter of getting your things and being shot, or getting your things and making it out with unbroken flesh._

An African boy, 11, ran through buildings of a town. Gunshots filled the air and dust flew everywhere as bullets collided with the ground. The boy jumped through a broken window onto a desolate street, using the pillars as cover. Suddenly, a brigade of men came onto the streets with Ak-47s and machine guns.

"Go! Go!" shouted several men. Suddenly, bursts of fire came from both sides of the street. The boy got behind a pillar as bullets ripped into the concrete. Children were on the other side, firing at the men. Bullets flew everywhere in the air, striking people within each second.

_Gangs, rebellions, children... all fighting for power. In my town, your gun seemed to be your friend, but bullets were your enemy. You could tell that with each shot you took, the blood was your way of expressing the pain you felt. Father's, mother's, giving their children names. They were honorable names, and each day I wish I could have one. Even in school, my teachers called me nicknames to distinguish me from the others. But they did not live long enough to stick to just one nickname._

The boy walked into his home, suddenly hearing gunshots.

_I will never forget the day my parents were killed._

The boy was suddenly grabbed by a man inside and thrown against the table.

_There were only five men inside. When I looked at them, I could already tell which one was their leader. He said, 'Do not blame our country for what has happened to them and what will happen to you. It is only fate, cause, and effect...' And right as he was about to shoot me, a bullet ripped through the window. Without warning, more gunshots filled the air. I went to my father's hiding place. My father once told me, 'If things get rough, hide in daddy's special room.' I did just that._

The child crawled from the kitchen, which was being ripped apart with the men inside. He got up and ran to a room, where he opened a sliding door on the bottom of a dresser and crawled inside. There, a flap of carpet was unfolded, revealing a door leading into a secret cellar of some kind. He opened the door, crawled in, covered the door with the carpet and shut the door.

_Days went on, and when I finally became an adult, I moved to a much better place. I soon got a job and spent years saving up for the money to get out of the country, when a woman said to me,_

"Come, I will take you to a better place."

_She somehow knew my story... and she took me to a better place._

_Silent Hill._

_I spent life in this place. I had the money I needed to buy a house and start a life. I soon got a girlfriend. Her name is Tallise. Tallise gave me the happiness I have wanted for a long time. I never got a name. I never needed one. Tallise was the 'official' one. My life was becoming... 'perfect.'_

Tallise and "Lorm" lye on the couch, watching a movie together. They turned to each other and kissed.

_I'll always remember the feeling of the kisses she gave me._

_Then... the fire. I don't remember why or what happened after that. I just remember waking up in what seemed to be 'hell.' But I realized... it was only my house. The walls were blood red, and everything was burnt. I managed to stumble upon a piece of broken mirror, and I found... I found... I found what you see in front of me today._

_I soon came to realization that my skin does not heal. My soul is forever burnt. When we came to the church, we were promised power to the dimension. As time went by... we soon found out about the Collapse. Everything changed, and we were promised power to the new dimension if we destroy anything that threatened that. I was to stand patrol in the church, and I found you guys, resistance against Claudia's ways. And here I stand... ending my story._

An African girl lye lifeless on the ground, and a boy sat next to her, crying...

Leon and Heather looked at Lorm with sorrow in their eyes. Lorm sat there, his eyes inching open. "For the first time in my life, I get to tell my story to listening ears," said Lorm, wiping his dry eyes. "I guess my tear-ducts burnt, too."

"Lorm," said Leon. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, no. Don't be sorry, Mr. Kennedy. My life wasn't going anywhere better, anyway," said Lorm, leaning his head against the wall. "So much pain and no tears for them to ride on."

"Your parents... do you remember them?" asked Leon. "Do you remember their names? Their personalities?"

"Suglei was my mother. She was very kind to me. Sonkei was my father. He was such an original father." Lorm laughed. "They were very nice to me and each other. They had their bad moments, but they were more caring then all my friends' parents."

"It must have been hard... losing them like that..." said Heather finally.

Lorm looked at Heather as she looked away. "Ms. Heather... I see that you have felt the same pain as I have. I am indeed sorry for your loss, child." Heather didn't respond. "You must understand, both of you, that we are not monsters. I am just a man with a broken heart, soul, and body. I want to help the greater people. I do not want this shadow of a dimension to carry on."

Leon stood up. "Lorm, is Tallise here?"

"She is in this town."

"Then can you promise me that you can defend us from her?" asked Leon. Lorm looked at Leon.

"I cannot promise I will kill her. It's funny; I always told her she was a strong woman. I never thought it could be someone's downfall," said Lorm. "But I will defend you from her when it comes to that." Leon nodded.

"Lorm," said Leon. "I'm counting on you." Leon looked back to Heather, who was looking away with tears falling from her eyes. "We both are."

"I'm ready to go," said Heather, standing up and walking to the door.

"Stop!" shouted Lorm. Heather jumped and looked back at Lorm. "Never go anywhere without a monster in the lead." Heather rolled her eyes and stepped away from the door. "We must be cautious; this is the worse than any other place in Silent Hill." Lorm opened the door, revealing a hallway as red as the one below. But this one was different; there was a blue glow to the left. Leon looked down the hallway and found the Merchant, waiting down there with his blue flame.

"Anyone got a twenty?" asked Leon.

"I guess," said Heather. Heather pulled out her wallet and handed it to Leon. Leon took out a twenty and handed the wallet back. "I expect some change back!" Leon smiled as he turned around and walked to the Merchant.

"Welcome back!" shouted the Merchant, pulling a side of his jacket to reveal weapons of every kind.

**Infinite Rocket Launcher: 40$**

**Colt 45: 15$**

**Matilda: 25$**

**Chicago Typewriter: 200$**

**9mm Berretta: 15$**

**Uzi Clip: 25$**

**P.R.L. 412: ****Free**

**Silent Hill Map: 20$**

**Broken Butterfly: 20$**

**First-Aid Spray: 1$**

9mm Berretta: Nice choice! However, the power of the gun provides a low knock-back. Other than that, you will be proud to buy it, strangah!

**Bought item!**

First Aid Spray **x4**: Is that all, strangah?

**Bought items!**

"Thank yah, strangah!" shouted the Merchant. Leon walked over to some ammo and picked up some M16 and 9mm ammo. He walked back over to the rest of them.

"Where's my change?" asked Heather. Leon handed her the leftover dollar as she looked at it in awe. He then pulled out the First-Aid Spray and sprayed her wounds. The blood from her face and the rest of her body were gone. "Thanks," said Heather, still looking at the dollar. Leon rolled his eyes as he took out the other First-Aid Spray, spraying his wounds. The blood, cuts, and bruises vanished instantly.

"Come. We must move," stated Lorm, walking away from the blue light and down the dark hallway. Leon walked after Lorm, pulling out his flashlight and shining it ahead. Heather, having trouble carrying the weight of the assault rifle, walked after them as well. Lorm pushed open the door ahead...

**Inside revealed a blood-red room, surrounded by statues of all sorts. The floor was decorated with indentations, their symbol a large icon in the center. A dais held Ada unconscious, and Claudia, Krauser, and Assistant stood over her. They looked up to Leon, Lorm, and Heather. The people in the shadows of the background looked as well. Flames lit the room from behind the statues.**

"Ada!" shouted Leon. Leon dropped his M16 and ran down the stair to the large room. Heather followed after. Leon aimed his 9mm at Claudia as she put her knife against Ada's throat.

"Shoot and she dies!" shouted Claudia.

"Let her go!" said Leon, taking a step forward. Heather aimed her assault rifle at Krauser, who drew his TMP and put it against Ada's head.

"Oh, Mr. Kennedy. My friend here has told me a lot about you," said Claudia, grinning evilly. Leon trembled as he held his 9mm, Heather seeing his uneasiness. "He also told me that if I slit her throat you would do anything to avenge her. So, we'll see just how far you can go." Claudia got ready to slit Ada's throat.

"NO!" shouted Leon, aiming at Claudia's head.

Suddenly Claudia burst out in laughter. "I would do no such thing so early. I still need her to break you down a little more." Leon shook his head in anger. "I can see you're trembling, Mr. Kennedy. Sweating, too! Well, let's see what you think about this..."

Just then, the staircases that led to and out of the room were shut off by gates, leaving Lorm behind one.

"Ah, sweet 'Heather.' That's what he calls you anyway," said Claudia, smirking. Heather then aimed at Claudia.

"You wouldn't!" said Heather.

"Mr. Kennedy, I'm afraid you've been lied to this whole time. This person is not who she says she is!" said Claudia, looking at Heather. "She is a completely different person. Isn't that right, Cheryl?" Leon looked at Heather in confusion. "You were probably under the impression that her name is 'Heather Mason.' Her real name is Cheryl Mason, and she has been the target to the Order for years."

_Target? Wait, Heather is a target? Cheryl?_

"She has endangered you and your friends by just being near you!" said Claudia, lifting her knife and pointing it at Heather. "She is just one side of the evil you are encountering. Alessa Gillespie is the creator of this wonderful art! Cheryl is just another side of her. It's only a slight unity that could unleash who she really is."

"Shut up!" shouted Heather. Heather turned... **Leon was aiming at her.** Heather backed away from Leon.

"Who are you?" asked Leon, his voice low.

"...Leon..." whispered Heather.

"Is this true!? IS WHAT SHE SAYING TRUE!?" There was a silence in the room. "Answer the goddamn question!"

"...Yes. But Leon..." Leon backed away from Heather as he thought. "...Leon, she's exaggerating it all! I'm not evil! I'm not!"

"Yeah, well how do **I **know that!? You didn't have the guts to tell me who you really were!?... Were you even going to tell me?" asked Leon, taking another step back.

Heather looked around as she began to cry.

_She's cracking under the pressure. Break her more!_

_**I don't need your saying anymore!**_

_Would it just kill you if you just shot her like any other Ganado or zombie, or any of those monsters?_

"It must burn to have a government agent aiming his loaded gun at you, Cheryl. Looks like the tables have turned for you," said Claudia, laughing.

Leon swung his gun and aimed his gun at Claudia, who put her knife back on Ada. "Shut up! I don't give a damn about your cult; I assure you it won't be the first I put down!"

_Ok, think... How could Heather... Cheryl... lie to you!? It's not her. Then again, who is she? And this is the Claudia that's so feared? She's just some woman without eyebrows._

**I have a feeling she's more than that. What if she's... what if she's...**

"As for you, Mr. Kennedy... You're probably wondering why you're here. You are linked to us in many ways. But this is the real reason you're here... You're Cundra's 'Chosen One.'"

"Cundra?" asked Leon.

"Lord Cundra. He is Alessa's faithful Lion," said Claudia. "Yeah, you know that little voice in your head? Cundra can do anything he wants with it. He can even make it convince you to do anything."

"To hell with you!" shouted Leon. "No one can control my mind, much less a fucking lion!" Leon stepped forward. "I'm done talking. I'm taking Ada back whether you like it or not!"

"What will you do about your little traitor?" asked Claudia.

"She's no traitor!" shouted Leon, losing patience. Krauser suddenly aimed his TMP at Leon.

"What are you going to do, Leon? Talk your way out of this?" asked Krauser. Krauser stepped away from Ada and stood out a few feet ahead of Leon. "You're going to have to TAKE her if you want her to get out, too!" Krauser laughed. "But you don't have what it takes." Leon stepped forward, aiming at Krauser.

"I'll kill you, right here, even if it's with my bare hands!" shouted Leon.

"There are **ten **pillars surrounding this room. It is the only cover you have, but these pillars are easily broken..." Krauser cocked his TMP. "Three seconds for each of us to hide. If you try to take down Claudia, she will kill the girl." Leon focused on Krauser.

"Heather, get ready..." said Leon with a stressed voice...

"1..." Leon quickly sprinted over behind a pillar. Krauser did the same. "2..." echoed Krauser. Heather stood in the same spot.

"Damn..." said Leon.

"3!" Krauser jumped out and aimed at Heather. Leon, before Krauser jumped out, ran for Heather and tackled her out of the way right as bullets blasted by, breaking the vases on the tables surrounding the area. Leon and Heather landed on the floor, dazed for a split second. Afterwards, Leon quickly got up and picked Heather up.

"Come on!" shouted Leon. Claudia laughed as she watched the fight. Leon had to throw Heather behind a pillar with her gun as he jumped to a separate one. Bullets ripped into Leon's cover as dust flew by with each hit. Soon, the firing stopped, and Leon leaned from behind his pillar and fired his 9mm at Krauser just as he hid behind his pillar. Leon hid as well and examined his pillar.

**This thing can't hold for long. It's only a matter of time before it breaks.**

* * *

"I'm getting tired of just sitting here," said Jared. "Isn't there something we can do?" 

"Well, you can go outside the church and see what happens!" said Olivia. Jared moaned.

"This sucks," said Jared. He sat there thinking. "You know, come to think of it, this altogether is something to do away from my life."

"Stop being dramatic, you..." Olivia stopped herself. "I apologize, I'm just a little mad. I was going to sing in the show of my career and all of a sudden THIS happens!"

"Stop complaining, you two!" said Douglas. "We all have to stay calm, stay quiet, and have a sense of sanity!"

"Shut up, old man!" shouted Jared standing up. "I'm not calm, I'm not quiet, and I'm insane, and everyone knows it! Don't you dare tell me what to do, ok, because you don't know me! You don't know me!" Jared stepped away from the pews and walked to the front of the room toward the door.

"No!" shouted Luis, jumping up from the pews. Suddenly someone came through the door and pushed Jared down.

A man in a black mission-suit, helmet, and gas mask stepped into the room, aiming his gun at everyone. "Everyone put your hands in the air," said the man through his mask. "Do it now!" Everyone dropped their guns and raised their hands. The man looked down at Jared. "Get up!" Jared slowly got up with his hands in the air. "No one panic. I'm special authority." Jared backed down to the others in the pews. The man lowered his gun, walking down to the others. "Is everyone here civilians?" Everyone nodded. "I will be your guidance through this situation and you will call me Agent HUNK, or just HUNK for short."

"Excuse me, Mr. Black-Suited Guy—" said Ashley.

"—HUNK—"

"Could you tell me what exactly you're a part of when you say 'special authority'?" asked Ashley.

"That is not in your business range, ma'am," said HUNK. "If you are all familiar with Collapse you know exactly what will happen in a matter of hours."

"We already sent people up there to find the key and radio us," said Olivia.

"We cannot wait, for they are probably dead," said HUNK. "I will lead you down there myself. You all have guns, I suggest you bring them. Anyone who disagrees with me can stay here."

"We don't even know who you are," said Luis, taking caution into mind.

"No, you do not," said HUNK. "It's not my job to be known. Now come with me if you want to live." Everyone was reluctant, but a sense of trust swept over all of them.

"A-alright..."

* * *

Leon jumped over to another pillar as his one gave way. Leon managed to get a shot in at Krauser in the shoulder. "You'll pay for that." Suddenly, a third gunshot sound was heard. Heather finally started to shoot. Krauser spun out of the way as Heather's bullets ripped into his pillar. Krauser had spun into Leon's view. Leon aimed and shot Krauser twice in the abdomen and arm. Krauser limped over to Heather as she aimed at him. Leon flinched as Krauser slammed his boot against Heather's stomach. Krauser dodged as Leon's bullets slammed into the pillars. "Let me tell you what I'm going to do." Krauser took out a First-Aid Spray and sprayed his wounds. "I'm going to kill the blonde one first. Then, I'm going to kill Ada. Then I'm going to make you beg for death. How's that sound?" 

"Begging's not my thing..." Leon peeked out and aimed his handgun at Krauser's pillar, waiting for him to come out.

"Then I'll make you moan in pain as I slit your face over and over again," said Krauser with a laugh.

"You have quite an imagination, Krauser. But you're forgetting one very obvious thing," said Leon.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Krauser.

"Dead men can't kill the living..." Unless they're a zombie! Just then, Leon saw a laser on Heather's vest. Leon quietly emerged from his pillar and quickly walked toward Krauser.

"Behind you, Krauser," said Claudia with a yawn. The laser on Heather's vest disappeared as Krauser came out and aimed at Leon.

"Try to pull a fast one on me, eh?" said Krauser. Leon quickly ran to the side as bullets blasted into the ground beside him. He then slid on the floor toward Heather, stopped right next to her, and aimed for Krauser. "You're too pathetic." Leon knelt down to Heather.

"You ok?" Heather nodded in pain. "You have to stay covered, now come on!" Leon picked her up and looked around. No Krauser to be found. Leon took his chance and ran to the other side of the room. Bullets ripped into the floor behind Leon as he jumped behind another pillar with Heather. "Stay here, and whatever happens, fire at Krauser!" Leon ran to the pillar next to hers and peeked from behind. Krauser was looking around for him as well. Suddenly, a bullet shot into Leon's shoulder, knocking him down. "AHH!" More bullets shot into the floor next to Leon as Krauser went all out. Leon rolled out of the way just in time to dodge some more bullets.

"You see those people in the shadows, Leon?" said Krauser. "All those people are against you. Everyone here hates you, Leon."

"Using first-grade insults, are we?" asked Leon, dropping the magazine out of his handgun and loading another. "Is that your new tactic? Must have taken time to develop... for you, that is." Leon peeked out and fired a few shots at Krauser's pillar, finally breaking it. He fired at Krauser as he ran by, managing to strike him in the leg as he jumped behind another pillar. Leon looked back at Heather. She had given up; lying there with her eyes closed and tears in her eyes. Leon rested his head against the pillar.

"I swear I'm going to enjoy killing everyone," said Krauser.

"I swear... I'm going to enjoy killing **you**." Leon got up and ran with his 9mm toward Krauser.

An African boy got out of his hiding place when the shooting stopped. He looked around as his place was laid out in front of him filled with debris, bullet casings, and dead men. On the couch, lying there, were his parents, with bloody scarves covering their throats. The boy sat down crying, burying his face.

"You!" shouted a man. The boy quickly got up, facing the man holding his gun at him. "You! I'll... I'll..." The man just stood there for a minute, holding all the bullet wounds he had all over his body. Then... he just dropped his gun. "Do you believe in God?" The boy just stood there with a blank look of shock on his face. "Heh. I do. He's a great man. I've always wanted to meet him... but I guess I pretty much took that chance away from me..." The man fell to his knees, bleeding profusely. "Be free, boy. Go with God..." The man suddenly fell over, lifeless.

Soon, the boy got out of his house into his fields. He looked around at the peaceful fields as insects and animals roamed around. For once, there was complete silence with the exception of the boy's crying. No gunfire, no talking, and no shouting. There was complete silence. The boy looked at his ruined house.

...Suddenly, it exploded...

The boy blew back and landed on the dirt, his ears ringing. He looked around as everything went a-blur. The boy soon looked at his house. Debris flew everywhere, and it was only a matter of time before it fell back from the sky. His house was just a mess of fire and rubble. That was the day of complete hell for the boy... the boy that would soon be known as a creature... a creature that would be soon known as "Lorm."

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter. This chapter took a long time to make for a reason unknown. Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Lorm's story is the worst out of all, I think. They didn't necessarily rescue Ada yet, but they will... or they won't. This chapter actually took a few weeks to complete, and I think it's because of the whole Ada thing. I got writer's block right there. That's it, I think. Well, now I'm rambling, so I'm just going to say R&R and I hope you liked it.**


	16. Death is No Option of Ours

**Death is No Option of Ours**

* * *

A man in a black coat, jeans, and undershirt was slowly walking in the sewers with a flashlight. He also had his dog with him, Curly. This man, Kevin Bothoweats, was a man who had the bravery to walk out into the blackout to search for anyone in the sewers. Other people had taken part on trying to find a way out, but many were too afraid to set foot in the outside. All this man had was a hunting rifle and a pistol. Not to mention his dog. Each step he took, plopping against the water, making unwanted noise in the sewer. Suddenly, the man heard a noise. Footsteps, moans, calling out to him from the darkness out of range of the flashlight. 

"Curly, oy!" whispered Kevin. The dog quickly stopped, jumping back a little from his leash. The man pulled out his pistol and aimed it ahead. The footsteps were coming closer, slamming fear and excitement into the bewildered man. Just a single footstep in darkness was enough to stop you in your tracks. Sweat dripped from the man's face as he waited for something to come into his sight. Suddenly, a small shining light came from the darkness, as if his light was reflecting against something. This object came closer as legs, arms, and a head appeared. It was a woman with a rifle strapped to her back, two pistols in arm-holsters, two pistols on her thighs, a blade strapped to her shoulder, and a radio on her belt, which was shining against the light.

"Kevin, oy, it's good to see you here," said the woman, Melinda, Linda for short. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his gun. The dog gave a small bark of joy.

"I see you're carrying one of your shuriken. Can't you lay those down for one moment?" asked Kevin. Linda gave a small laugh.

"I see you brought Curly. That is a big risk, but you're lucky to have such a forceful dog with you. Not to mention it's a good face to look at. You're so cute, aren't you, Curly?" She stroked Curly's fur as it gave her wrist some licks. Linda stood up straight, suddenly turning serious. "Could you stop aiming that light in my face?" Kevin rolled his eyes and aimed the light up, giving the area a subtle-but-useful light. "That's more like it, love."

"So what's back there?" asked Kevin, pointing behind Linda.

"I just got away from a group of those things," said Linda. "Those things are fierce! I can't seem to figure out what they are. Nurses with no face and small knives? Come on! It's just not right. Surgeons should be the ones carrying the knives!" They both shared a brief laugh before entering another dead silence. They suddenly heard uneven footsteps behind Kevin as they quickly turned in the direction of the noise, aiming their guns ahead. Curly gave a bark as Kevin aimed his flashlight ahead. There was a stumbling a man with ripped clothing and a bloody face, half-eaten.

"Run!" moaned the man. "They're coming! They're coming! They're going to get you. The dogs... they're not normal!" The man came to his knees, polluting the sewer waters with a faint red glow against the light. Suddenly, the man was slammed against the water as two dogs sunk their teeth into his head. Linda and Kevin gave out gasps of shock as Curly went into a fit of barks and growls. Suddenly, two acid shooters came running into the light.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Kevin, firing two shots before turning around into a full sprint. Kevin shined the flashlight ahead, suddenly finding more creatures.

"We're trapped!" shouted Linda, pulling out her assault rifle and firing at the creatures. Kevin looked up and saw a manhole.

Up on the surface was an alleyway. A manhole beneath garbage opened up as Kevin scrambled up. Kevin then reached down and reached for Linda. They both turned around to run, running down the alleyway to a door. Suddenly, before they could reach for the door, they heard barks down in the sewer. "Curly!" shouted Kevin. Kevin ran back to the manhole and jumped down into the sewer. He kicked back some of the creatures as he lifted his dog out of the sewer. Suddenly, one of the nurses slammed a pipe into his back, knocking him against the ground. Kevin felt a heavy pain in his back as some of the creatures reached down for them. Just then, a blinding light filled Kevin's eyesight, making it impossible to see anything. Was this heaven? Was this the place upstairs?

No. It was a flash-grenade.

Linda suddenly jumped down into the sewer, firing two handguns both directions and kicking away some of the monsters. "Kevin, get up!" shouted Linda, helping Kevin up. Kevin hazily made his way out of the sewer and into the alleyway. Linda lifted herself out as well. Kevin's eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but his flashlight shined down the alleyway, revealing even more monsters coming their way. It was a disaster. Curly kept barking as dogs jumped out of the manhole with abnormal barks. Linda and Kevin both ran to the door at the end. They opened the door and went inside, locking it. Suddenly... they heard familiar barks behind the door.

"Shit!" Kevin unlocked and opened the door, letting Curly inside.

* * *

Leon was slammed against a broken pillar as Krauser wrapped his fingers around his neck. He managed to push against Krauser's eyes and break out of his grip, dodging a punch and slamming his fist into Krauser's rock-hard stomach. He then kicked Krauser between the legs, giving himself the chance to tornado kick Krauser into the air and onto the floor. 

"This is all wrong, Krauser. This is a new low, even for you." Krauser stood up, looking at Leon.

"Look at me, Leon. I'm not human anymore. I'm a demon. My skin is darker than coal. There is light coming from the cuts in my body. What do you think is 'right' about, me, Leon? After all, you and Ada are the ones who did this to me. You ruined me, Leon. You ruined my only chance to becoming immortal. You ruined my only chance of being happy," said Krauser. "Who do you think is the bad guy, here?"

"No, you still are," said Leon. "I stopped you from destroying the world! I stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life! Now, here you are trying to take over another world, no matter how weird that sounds!"

"There's nothing 'weird' about it. Your mind is just stuck on city life and government information. You're just not open to all the things out there. You've had your chance. You're whole life; you've had your chance. Now, you end."

"Could we quit the dramatic dialogue and kill Mr. Kennedy, here?" asked Claudia.

"With pleasure." Before Krauser could think about making a move, Heather slammed the end of her rifle against Krauser's face, knocking him against the ground. Leon took the rifle and aimed it at Krauser. Krauser looked up at Leon, standing above him with a new sense of triumph. "It's about time you get the upper-hand."

"Oh. The plot takes to a damning turn," said Claudia with a frown. "Well, what are you waiting for, Leon. Demons can die, too. Send those silver bullets into Krauser's cold heart."

"Get up, Krauser. Get up." Krauser slowly went into a supine position. "Get up!" Leon put his eye to the scope right as Krauser raised his leg and kicked his rifle. Leon's rifle was sent to the right as he pulled the trigger, sending bullets toward Claudia. One bullet struck into her knife, knocking it out of her hand.

"Krauser, you idiot!" shouted Claudia. Leon sprinted over to Claudia, slamming the back of the gun against her face, knocking her out cold. He quickly examined Ada.

**Is she breathing? Is it too late?**

Suddenly, a huge white flash went off, sending Leon into a hazy state. There was an image set into Leon's vision, just one image. The faint site of something moving in the fade of the image appeared until it was visible that Leon found himself looking around. The lattices went up as Krauser and the men in the shadows had just disappeared. Lorm stepped down the stairs, looking at the three humans.

Heather was looking around until she found Leon carrying Ada to the floor, where he began CPR. "Come on! Breath, damn it!" Leon breathed air into Ada's lungs, pressing against her chest afterwards. Tears were still streaming down Heather's cheeks. Leon found that Ada was breathing, but was still in an incredible stupor. "Lorm! Come over here, I need you." Lorm walked over to Leon, who had an unseen look of worry on his face. "She's breathing, so I want you to hold her so she's lying on her side. If she stops breathing, let me know." Lorm did as she was told as Leon stood up with a deathly look toward Heather. He stepped forward in front of the bruised, tear-stained girl.

"I tried to tell you," she said in her cries as she backed up and slumped down in front of a pillar. "I tried to tell you the best I could. I tried my best!"

"Who are you?" asked Leon, kneeling down to her level.

Heather told Leon about her past, her name, and why she had been hidden for almost all of her life. It shocked Leon to a level where he had to support himself by leaning against a wrecked pillar. A look of thought was apparent on Leon's face as he put his hand to his chin in thought. There was a lightning bolt of silence that struck the room along with a clap of confusion.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" asked Leon. "If it wasn't a secret, why wouldn't Douglas tell me?"

"You expect that man to tell you every detail about my life?" asked Heather, still trying to overcome her tears, wiping them away with a noticeable effort.

"Listen," said Leon. "I know that it may have been hard for you to tell me. I understand the effort you had to give to tell me now. But you need to tell me these types of things in these types of situations." There was still a wave of silence that has consumed Heather. "And I know that I went off on you a few minutes ago, but you have to understand—and this is a personal thing of mine—I'm not that understanding under that kind of pressure." Heather nodded.

"That was why I sort of went down," said Heather.

_**Should I comfort her?**_

_No, you shouldn't. You don't know if she's telling the truth now, and even if she is, you don't know a Cheryl._

Leon, despite was his subconscious mind told him, was about to kneel down to comfort Heather in her time of despair. However, an old-fashioned interruption came along. Lorm had stepped away from Ada again as she began to move. Lorm knew that he should hide himself, for that was what he had done. Leon, forgetting about Heather at the moment, sprinted over to Ada and slid down next to her.

"Ada," said Leon, holding her in his arms. "Ada, it's me." Ada slowly inched her eyes open, looking into Leon's.

"Oh," she said in tiredness. "It's you. It's nice to see you again," she said. Leon smiled as a new sense of hope came over him. Nevertheless, one person's sense of hope is a crushed girl's sense of insecurity as Heather wrapped her arms around her legs in a cold state of depression.

* * *

The man, his blonde hair combed back perfectly and his sunglasses on straight, walked from the upstairs into the basement of the apartment building. He shined a flashlight onto the door and read the message: 

**In a time of peril in the town of Silent Hill, in the dimension of Earth it wipes away in the blink of an eye. As you enter this door, a time of siege for others will be gone instantly for you as it lasts for hours for them. Use this pattern of time to your advantage.**

The man reached for the doorknob as his nametag clearly showed...

"Wesker, Albert"

He opened the door as the light surrounded him, consuming him into the other world.

* * *

Leon had introduced Ada to Lorm. Ada seemed reluctant to meet the atrociously composed creature, but as long as it was on the right side, she would deal with it. Leon helped Ada stand up straight, Lorm helping without touching Ada. 

"It's good to have you back," said Leon with a smile. Ada laughed a little, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room.

"If you mean 'back' as in where we are now... you are mistaken on the meaning of 'good,'" said Ada. Leon laughed quietly, and even Lorm could not help but laugh a little too.

"Ok, we have to go ahead. The basement is through that door, a few doors down, down the ladder and there will be the entrance," said Lorm walking toward the door. Leon inspected the room with his intuition: the room was calm, damaged, and dim. Lorm's body language was somehow telling him that he was upset for a reason. Ada was tired, and her mind was just waking up to set emotions. Then, Leon looked at Heather. She was breaking. He had to do something, his intuition told him. He had to do something quick, before Heather gives up.

"Lorm," said Leon. "Take Ada ahead and get that key. Come back for us when you are done; I need to speak to Heather... Cheryl." Leon kicked up the assault rifle and grabbed it in the air, tossing it to Lorm. "No matter what, don't leave her alone. Give her time to think and regenerate." Leon looked at Ada. "You ok with this?"

"I'm ok with anything right now. Just send me off before I 'regenerate,'" explained Ada.

"Come. We must go," said Lorm, turning around to the door with Ada following. Leon looked back at Heather, whose head was buried in her arms. He breathed a sigh as he lingered over to Heather, slumping down leaning on the pillar beside her.

"Heather," said Leon. "I know this is hard for you. I know you have had a past here, something that you never would have wanted to experience again. I'm sorry for that." Leon looked and saw that Heather was ignoring his words. "I've been in some bad situations, myself. Moreover, you know, you're thinking you're not going to make it in the worst times. But you know that if you keep going and don't break down, you can make it. That's how you and I relate. We never give up." Heather sniffed and gasped. "But you don't want to change that. I know you don't. Nevertheless, I know it's hard. I know it's hard to keep our wits."

"It's just too hard," Heather finally stated. "I try and try, and every time I give up, I feel better. Every time I try to give up, I'm always pulled back by pitiful words." Heather turned her head and looked into Leon's eyes. "I don't want your pity, Leon. I just want to be stronger. I know that what I say is just a cliché to you." Heather started to cry harder as she looked down to her lap. "I want to be someone else! I don't want to be who I am now! Sometimes I wonder if death is my only way out!" Leon suddenly clutched Heather's hand.

"Heather!" exclaimed Leon. "Don't ever say that. Don't." Heather was still crying hard. "Death is not a way out. The death you ponder is just the way to a worse place than this. Don't give up your life. You can make it through this. We can make it through this, together!" He could feel Heather's hand turn into a fist as she leaned her head against her knees, her face in a tearful mess. "I don't want to make you cry, Heather. I don't. But you wonder about death being a way out. Don't ever think that. Your life was getting better before this, I know that. But if we get through this... if we live to see next week's sunrise... if we live to stop Silent Hill from transcending... you can live a life without the worry of ever coming back here again." Leon looked at Heather. "That's what you've always wanted. You've wanted to live a life without worry... and you can do this if you continue on with this. If you give up, you're just letting those years of fighting go to waste."

There was a brief silence between the two. Only the fire's flickering made sound and the small noise of falling pebbles from the pillars filled the room until Heather broke the silence. "I don't want to do this anymore..." she said. "I was beginning to recover from those times. Here I am, yet again..."

"Last time, there was no chance of putting an end to the madness. Now this is your last time in Silent Hill. If you give up on me, if you give up on us... you're giving up on humankind," explained Leon, trying to silence Heather's cries. Leon closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I don't pity you, Heather. I know you're strong. You were just attacked without notice. It caught you off guard, I know. You're a strong woman, and I know you can overcome this. You're hungry and tired, and so am I. I don't want to ruin the drama here, but I think that's the reason you think you're giving up." Heather's head was leant against Leon shoulder and she was in complete silence. He sobs had been silence... but so was the rest of her. Leon looked over...

Heather was asleep.

_Is that even possible? How anti-climactic. Rip off!_

Leon, finding the weariness inside of him, leaned his head against Heather's, and drifted off.

* * *

Leon awoke about an hour later. Heather was still unconscious next to him, yet something felt different. The room felt warmer... but that was because Heather was colder. Leon realized he couldn't feel Heather breathing. Leon, alarmed, put his fingers to Heather's neck... 

_No pulse._

"Shit!" Leon got up and laid Heather flat on the ground. He checked and found that her heart had stopped beating completely. Leon then connected his mouth to hers, breathing air into her lungs. He tried to do CPR, but it wasn't working. "Come on! Come on!" Leon kept repeating the breathing and pressing... but on his next try and pumping her chest, he felt the reason why it was no working. He lifted his hand up from a sticky red substance as a bloody hole resided where her heart was. Leon looked at the lifeless girl with tears in his eyes, in a state of awe, feeling his skin grow cold. He leaned against Heather's body, breaking into tears.

"You let her die..." said someone behind him. Leon looked behind him and saw Harry, Heather's father. "You let her go..." Leon just looked at him as Harry suddenly walked over to Leon and raised a fist and swung it toward Leon. Suddenly, the world crumbled around him as it faded to complete blackness.

* * *

Ada slapped Leon awake as he jolted it up in shock. Lorm and Ada stood there, looking at him. Heather woke up next to him, and everyone saw the man burst into tears on the ground. That wasn't like him. Something had to have shaken him deeply. His dreams only summed up the worries he had. Now, even sleep was the enemy. Leon suddenly stood up, realizing that this was real life, not a dream. He looked at the others, slammed with a brick wall of confusion. Lorm had a key in his hand; it was gold with an unusual insignia imprinted on it. 

"What's wrong?" asked Ada.

"Um... nothing. Just a bad dream," said Leon, itching his head. Embarrassment wasn't his thing, by the way.

Suddenly, Leon felt something on the back of his neck. It was a cold feeling, yet a familiar one... a feeling of a muzzle pressed against his neck. "Don't move," a voice behind a mask said.

"Don't shoot him!" shouted Ashley. Leon quickly turned around and slapped the muzzle away from his neck, slamming a fist into the man's chest and knocking him to the ground. He took the assault rifle and aimed it down to the man.

"Leon," said Luis. "I'd like you to meet Mr. HUNK."

"Just HUNK," said the man in annoyance.

"HUNK?" asked Lorm. "I've never heard of such a name." Everyone looked up at Lorm, looked away, looked again and screamed."

"Holy shit on a stick! What is that?" asked Jared.

"You may call me Lorm, a name after Mr. Leon, himself," he said. Leon forced a smile and went back to his lovely frowning. "You may trust me. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Oh, I will hesitate," whispered Jared.

HUNK got up slowly, Leon examining him with caution. "I am not here to harm anyone. I'm here to get to the basement before coming space tofu. Yes, it's space," said HUNK. Leon lowered his gun and tossed it to HUNK.

"As long as you are on our side, I don't have a problem. Any funny movements you make will not be tolerated," said Leon, as if he was reciting something from memory. Everyone knew that HUNK, despite wearing a mask, rolled his eyes.

"I know the drill," said HUNK. "I don't need to have it recited to me." Leon scoffed. "I am here to get you all to the basement."

"YOU get US to the basement?" asked Leon. "I think it's the other way around." HUNK tossed him a box of 9mm magazines.

"I don't think so."

"You're really prepared, aren't you?" asked Leon.

"Like a psychic on a mission," said HUNK, reloading a clip into his pistol. "But we must get to the basement now. We have two hours to go, and god only knows what might happen that may prevent us from getting there."

Two hours? Where did the time go?

"Ok," said Leon, looking at everyone. "All of you ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"I guess we're ready like psychics," said Jared. "Whatever the fuck that means..."

* * *

**Well, I'm back with yet another chapter. This chapter officially marks the halfway point in the story, so we still have some time to go before this episode is complete. Well, I know it's been long, but I'm back, and you can expect some updates sometime in the nearer future than what time it's taken for me to complete this one. I didn't even start to write this chapter until yesterday, so I made sure to get this done for all of you reading this. Yeah, you little devils! Anyway, I better wrap this up. I hope this update was worth the wait, so R&R, ttyl, ttly, rofl, lol, and g2g.**


	17. Do You Love Me, Leon?

**"Do You Love Me, Leon?"**

* * *

**This is the weirdest chapter I've ever written. **

* * *

Soon, everyone arrived to a large door after descending a long ladder. Lorm walked to the door, turned around and faced the group. "Beyond this door is a haven from the Collapse. It is your only chance of survival if you are in this dimension with a Collapse hanging around. Beyond the door, it is a large room with literally nothing in it." Lorm turned around and inserted the key into the door, turning it and activating the sound of large tumblers rumbling inside the doors. An eerie silence consumed the group as the door took its time trying to open. Lorm stood solemnly, facing the door as to not show himself to the others; they were still quite disgusted with the creature. It was hard to look at the creature, even for Leon. However, I digress, and shall focus back onto the door. Suddenly, a last click could be heard as Lorm pushed open the doors. Darkness filled the area inside as Lorm walked in, escaping the dim firelight of the lamp stuck onto the wall. There was yet another silence as they waited for Lorm to return. However, he did not return. Instead, a bright light turned on inside, blinding the others for a few seconds until their eyes adjusted to the appropriate light. Inside, it was as Lorm said it would be. It was a large storage room, filled with boxes and other paraphernalia lying idle in random spots. 

"Wow..." said Ashley. "Boring."

"This is the only room in the entire 'otherworld' church that holds storage to earthly things that are not affected by the Collapse. There are lower places than this one, but it is part of a holy church, and it is protected by good sprits," explained Lorm, walking around the boxes. "Come, come! We must shut the doors before the end of the Collapse comes." Therefore, everyone did so. It was, of course, a not-so-bright room once eyes adjusted completely, but the light did its part and lit an appropriate site of the things inside.

Jared walked over to a loaded box and sat down. "Well, this is one good vacation," he said, leaning against more boxes. "I'm hungry, thirsty, but right now I just need some good rest."

"He's right," said Luis. "We should all get some sleep. It will still be dark out when the Collapse ends, so we'll need the advantage of wakefulness."

Leon took some empty boxes, crushed them, and laid them out for a cardboard bed. Everyone did this, as well, for it seemed better than sleeping on the cold, hard ground with god-only-knows how many germs. Everyone sank to their "beds" and stared up in the ceiling.

"This may sound silly, but I may need a nightlight," said Luis. Everyone laughed a little, but it was a short-lived joke. Lorm walked over to the light switch and turned it off, sending the room into darkness with small light impressions in everyone's vision.

"Nighty-night, everyone," said Ashley, tired and grumpy. Everyone said their goodnights as the feeling of a dangerous slumber party crept into their heads. It was an awkward thought, but unnaturally related to the situation.

The whole thing was completely ridiculous to everyone except Lorm. There was no world out there at the moment and large, muscular monsters roaming around. The only thing that kept positive in their minds was being separated from all of that by an enchanted door. Quietly... slowly... everyone dozed off.

* * *

Leon awoke in the darkness. There was a small light behind him, that of a flashlight. He looked back and saw Ada, leaning against the wall looking at some sort of book. Leon sat up, looking at her. "Ada?" asked Leon. Ada looked, but the light reflecting from the book into her eyes made it nearly impossible to see him. Leon crawled over and sat next to Ada. He looked at the book and saw that it was a diary. 

"Funny, me stumbling upon this before this all happened," said Ada, laughing a little. Leon looked around at the faint sites of everyone in a deep sleep. "I wrote this when I was a child, always talking about wanting to be a secret agent. I guess I got my wish." Ada had a silent depression in her voice. "I miss the days of just WANTING to be one."

"Ada, I'm sorry I went off back there on the roller-coaster. It wasn't me yelling, it was someone else," said Leon.

"Don't worry about it," said Ada. "I got my revenge in the form of a bullet lodging into your shoulder."

"I'm sorry that I let Krauser get to you. In fact, I had no clue he'd be here," said Leon. Ada nodded in agreement. "I'm not being able to predict anything anymore. In fact, I'm trying to silence the one thing that makes me who I am."

"And what's that?" asked Ada, looking into Leon's eyes.

"My own thoughts," said Leon. "My personality, yet my enemy." Ada looked into her book again.

"Back then I always thought that what I wrote was like 'grown-up' writing. I look at it now and laugh at how pathetic my writing was," said Ada with a smile.

"Everybody has those thoughts when they're children. It's the feeling that kept us hyper, I have to say." There was a silence. "Well, for me anyway."

"Leon," said Ada. "Tell me what you feel about your job. What you do."

Leon looked into the darkness. "What I do? My job? I could tell you, but it would take years. But I'll try." Leon ran his hand against his eyes before speaking. "When I was a child, I always wanted to be 'secret agent man.' I always wanted to hold a gun and shoot all the bad guys. It was great, always pretending to do all that. But then I grew up, and it all slammed into me like a ton of bricks. I finally became a secret agent, and I wasn't as hyped up about it as I thought I would be twenty years ago. The missions were what I expected, but how I felt during them... that's a whole other story. Each shot I managed to fire broke my ears a little and blinded my eyes and nearly broke my wrist. However, when I took my first hit at someone's chest... something inside me clicked. It just clicked."

"Clicked?" asked Ada.

"As I fired, I thought how I regret it. I did, and I felt cold and warm. I saw that person go down, and suddenly it was all different..."

_A young man aimed his pistol at a man holding a knife to a small girl's throat._

"I was 18 when I took my first shot."

_The young man with the gun fired and struck the man in the shoulder. The people on the sidewalks and streets went rushing away with fright, looking for cover. The man's knife ran against the girl's throat, and the young man felt pain watching both fall. Both the man and the girl fell to the ground, each with a wound struck to them._

"I felt regret... and I ran. No one ever knew I did it. Never knew I was the one who fired the gun. No one ever would. Even now, when I fire at someone... it feels like that very moment."

There was a sudden silence between the two.

"But that was years ago," said Leon with a forced laugh. "What about you? What's your life like?"

Ada looked at Leon. "You know I can't tell you that." Leon gave a small laugh.

"You were always a mystery to me," said Leon. Leon and Ada looked at each other. "I want to know more about you." They found their faces getting closer.

"You do?" she asked, her eyes suddenly turning into a serene masterpiece looking into his. Her whole face seemed calmer as she slowly came closer to Leon's face. "I can tell you someday."

I'm going to make this happen.

**This is it.**

And just like that, Leon and Ada's lips connected. The whole world seemed to be gone as their moment of superiority, their moment of silence came upon them. Leon leaned against Ada, leaning her against the ground with their lips still together. Their breaths were being breathed into each other as a moment of truth came upon them. It was as Leon always dreamed it would feel like: passionate, long, and meaningful. Years of affection... let go into one kiss. Everything was really gone to them, and thoughts raced as moments went by. Suddenly, Leon and Ada's lips reluctantly separated. There was a look of shock on each of their faces, a look none of them had seen on either one's face. It was, of course, a moment of truth.

"I do want to know more about you," said Leon, suddenly having a smile on his face.

"I'll be glad to show you," said Ada. Leon's thoughts raced, and one thought... just ONE single thought was all it took for Leon to lean down and kiss Ada even more passionately. Ada's hand went from Leon's back to the flashlight as she felt around it and clicked it OFF.

* * *

Leon and Ada were the first to get up. They wanted to make sure they were dressed before everyone awakened. There was a silence of thought between the two as they put their clothes back on. Leon put his backpack holsters on. He stuck his gun inside its holster, his knife inside its carrier, and his finger-exposing gloves back on. Ada put on her red dress, put her pistol into the holster strapped to the leg underneath her dress, and attached everything to the belt underneath her dress. When they were done, they just looked at each other. 

"Well," said Leon. "I should be getting back to my spot before everyone wakes up..." Ada kissed Leon again.

"Alright," she said. "But, Leon..." Leon turned around to look at Ada. "Is it a secret?"

"It doesn't have to be," said Leon. Leon turned around slowly He walked back to his boxed where he lye on his jacket. He thought about the night and how different it was.

_Wow. You did it... it happened... it finally happened. You son of a bitch, you did it!_

_**How it happened, I'm not sure.**_

_Who cares how it happened, just care about how it was HAPPENING, if you know what I mean._

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

_Fucking miracle._

Leon's eyes adjusted soon enough and Lorm was standing by the light switch as everyone was waking up. He leaned his head down, thinking even more. He closed his eyes and smiled as his thoughts consumed him. Ada laid her head down as well, thinking. She was just as amazed as Leon.

"Everyone," said Lorm. "It is time. We must head out. I assure you, we will be here again soon."

* * *

Everyone stepped out of the front entrance of the church, entering the dark murkiness of Silent Hill. A light shined down on them from a streetlight, lighting the street for a few feet. "Come on," said Douglas. "We should get to our door." Everyone began to walk down the street, but for two of the people in the group, everything seemed different. It was a strange thing for both of them, a different world to look at (not in the literal term), and a different feeling inside of them. Ada, being careful not to show her feelings, walked on the sidewalk near the edge of the lake, touching the railing that surrounded it. Leon, also trying desperately trying not to show his emotion, rubbed his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling. 

It failed miserably.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" asked Jared, looking at Leon in annoyance. Leon looked at the boy.

"Tell me who died and made it your business," said Leon, managing to make a convincing frown.

"You will, soon enough," said Jared, rolling his eyes and looking ahead.

Well... that's never happened.

Leon found himself slowly walking toward Ada. The world suddenly went in slow motion as thoughts raced around.

_Keep walking._

**That's exactly what I'll do.**

_Oh, yes, you will._

Leon found himself walking beside Ada. Ada looked away from the lake and at Leon. "Hi," she said. "Feels different." Leon timidly nodded with a smile.

"Sure does," said Leon. There was another silence, none of them with a prepared dialogue. Everyone kept walking until they reached Carroll Street, where they stopped and looked around. Leon pulled out his handgun and looked down the street. "Looks clear," whispered Leon.

"Yeah, well, so did the basement door," said Douglas. "Didn't think that would lead to another world, right?" Leon rolled his eyes as he walked to the front of the group.

"We're almost there," said Leon. "Let's just keep walking, and try not to make a sound. These parts are even more dangerous, so..." Suddenly, Leon felt a drop of pain on his hand as he jumped away. Leon looked and saw that it was an acid drop. An acid shooter has sprayed toward him, but it was only luck that only a little drop got his hand. "Son of a bitch." Leon aimed his gun and fired three shots into the creature, letting it drop to the ground with an eerie moan.

"You alright?" asked Ashley, looking at his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Leon. "But it looks like those shots attracted some attention."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashley. Leon pointed ahead in shock. Just down the street... a horrifying site.

**An entire army of creatures was slowly stumbling toward them. Creatures unknown and known were coming toward them with weapons, some even with guns.**

"Move! Go, go, go!" shouted Leon, drawing his M16 and firing at the army. Everyone opened fire as they ran past the street to the next.

"What's happening?!" shouted Olivia.

"I don't know, but keep moving!" shouted Jared, running as fast as he could.

Leon stayed behind, firing at the brigade of monsters, when Ada noticed him not in the group. He kept firing and soon reloaded, finding that Ada was standing beside him, firing her gun.

"What, you think I'd leave you alone?" asked Ada. Leon smiled.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes to find that she had reentered the basement. She sat up with a breath of relief, looking around at the others, unconscious and unaware. Olivia forced herself to stand, keeping silence. For once, a silence accompanied with safety. What could be better? 

Suddenly, a screech could be heard behind Olivia. She turned around and was suddenly tackled down. Olivia screamed, waking up everyone instantly. Douglas aimed his gun, only to see a **baby gorilla **on top of Olivia. It jumped off of her, crawling to a corner and raising its fists whilst screaming.

"Ho, Leeflay!" shouted a man walking into the room. Everyone aimed their guns at the voice. An African man in a brown leather jacket, black pants, and an "ACDC" shirt walked into the light. An adult gorilla stood by his side, while a leopard stood by his other side. The gorilla, Leeflay, ran over to the man, climbing onto the other gorilla.

"Who are you?" asked Heather, forcing herself to speak.

"Lower your guns, people. I am not here to harm you," said the man. "My name is Shawn." The gorilla bowed with the man, and then looked up to the others. "We, like you, wish to end this darkness. This, right here, is Leeflay, the youngest gorilla." Leeflay raised its hands and gave a screech. "This is Shayla, her mother." Shayla gave a grunt. "And this, my panther, is Lubley. It's a boy." Almost like it understood him, Lubley bowed its head.

"Where did you find those things?" asked Jared with a creeped out expression.

"I legally own these animals. They were raised together, even the panther was raised with these two gorillas. They have quite the history," said Shawn. Suddenly, he went into a more serious tone. "But I highly doubt you wish to talk about animals, do you?" There was a silence. "Well, I sure as hell don't!"

Suddenly, the door opened, sending a blinding light into the room. Everyone covered their eyes as wind and light sent their fright into flight. Soon, about ten seconds, the light had ended as soon as the wind. Everyone opened their eyes to see Leon and Ada lying unconscious on the ground.

* * *

After being awkwardly introduced to Shawn and his animals, everyone noticed Luis, Ashley, and Lorm were gone. After acknowledging this, everyone headed up the stairs and into the hallway. Everyone walked until they turned and saw the lobby, where they met a dangerous surprise. 

**Everyone was gone. There was a small fire on the desk; the manager had been set aflame while still pinned to the desk. The door had been blown off, debris covering the ground around it. Acid-Shooters, Cat-Crickets, Dead Men, Dead Women, Cancers, and Swollen-Hands teemed in the room. No humans except the burning manager were in the lobby. The monsters had spotted the group.**

"Go!" shouted Leon. Everyone ran down the hallway as the monsters came after them. They all shot back at the monsters. Soon, they came to a corner, where a locked gate blocked the stairs. "Fuck!"

Suddenly, a man in a hat woke up from the staircase and saw the group. "Oh, man!" The man got up and ran to the gate looking for his key.

"Come on, man, hurry up!" shouted Shawn, looking at the approaching monsters. The man found his key and struggled, but succeeded in opening the gate. Everyone opened the gate and got inside as the man urged them to hurry. As the last thing came in, Leeflay, the man got ready to shut the door. As soon as he grabbed the gate, a nurse had stabbed his shoulder.

"AHHH!" shouted the man. He was pulled in by the monster.

"Jared, shut the gate!" shouted Olivia. Jared turned around and slammed the gate shut, automatically locking. He jumped back right as a nurse attempted to strike his hand with a knife. Everyone watched as the monsters raged on behind the gate, ripping the poor man apart.

"NO!" shouted the woman. She ran past the group to the gate. She was crying for the man being ripped apart. "No..." She turned back to the group, leaning against the gate. "It's all your..." Before she could finish her sentence, an Acid-Shooter sprayed at the gate, striking the girl on the back. She fell to the staircase, burning away, screaming in agony.

Jared, in complete awe, leaned against the wall on the stairs, covering his mouth and fighting tears. The girl had stopped screaming, and her entire back was eaten away, some bones being revealed.

"Come on, we have to go!" shouted Heather in fright. The acid had eaten the gate, and the monsters were coming through. The group immediately ran up the stairs down the hall, where they came to a door. Douglas opened and entered as the others hurried in behind him. The panther was the last to come in, just a few feet ahead of the monsters. Leon shut the door behind everyone and locked it. There was profuse banging on the door. Other than that, there was nothing to be heard.

"Ok," said Leon. "We're on the second floor of the apartment building. This isn't a safe place; Douglas and I witnessed it. Getting to the basement will be harder. However, we need to get away from here." Everyone agreed to this and made haste to get away. Jared was first in the group. He turned a corner, where he found a gun pointing to his face.

"HEY! WHOA!" everyone shouted together. Jared froze in place as he looked down the barrel of the gun. He could almost see the barrel.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

" I think the question is... 'Who the fuck are you?'" said Jared.

"I'm in charge of the group that YOU all abandoned," said the man, nearly slamming his gun into Jared's face. "These people are in dire need of a leader."

"A leader?" said Leon, stepping to the front of the group. "This 'group' you speak of doesn't need a leader, much less you!" The man scoffed at Leon's words.

"And who are you to speak? You're the ones who left and hid in the basement. I saw you; don't even deny it!" Jared suddenly went berserk at this.

Jared slammed the gun out of the man's hands and slammed his fist into his face, knocking him back. "Take that you egotistical, narcissist son-of-a-bitch bitch!" The man looked back at the kid with an angry look. However, instead of lashing out at the kid, he laughed. He stood up and walked over to Jared. Everyone aimed their guns at the man, but all he did was put his hands on Jared's shoulders.

"Nice move, man!" shouted the man. He backed away from Jared. "A brave kid you are."

* * *

The man took them to an area of hallway where everyone waited in panic. There was a long discussion, debate if you would say that. Soon, there was a settle-down. 

Leon and Ada sat away from the group.

"How do you feel? What are you thinking?" asked Ada.

"A lot of things," said Leon in a trance-like state. He soon looked at Ada. "I don't know what to say."

Ada rested her head on Leon's shoulder. At that, Leon rested his head on Ada's. He looked over and saw Olivia looking at them. She was smiling and nodding.

She knew.

Leon smiled too, a silent laugh coming over him. Olivia turned around and continued what she was doing.

"Leon..." Ada finally said. "I have a question... A question that may seem a little sudden... Sort of a question of importance." Ada separated her head from Leon to look into his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Leon with a new kind of interest.

"Do you love me, Leon?"

* * *

**Well, I'm sure some of you liked this chapter. I took a big step in this chapter that may ultimately change the story's course. Leon and Ada, ladies and gentlemen! Definitely a plot-twist, if not, a predictable change. Oh, I'm feeling giddy. I'm glad I got this chapter in; it was starting to grow into a long update. Ah, well, I'd better finish this one quick. Leon and Ada pairing confirmed, everyone. Connected is officially MORE THAN HALFWAY DONE. R&R.**


	18. AlterEgo Malfunction

**Alter-Ego Malfunction**

* * *

**Connected Short #1.**

* * *

After a brief convo with Ada, Leon walked over to the crowd, unexpectedly running into Olivia. 

"You, little devil!" she said.

_Just waste the bitch!_

"What are you talking about?" asked Leon sarcastically.

"I know what's going on!" she said with an ear-to-ear smile that cut into Leon's subconscious nerves. "So did you seal the deal?"

"Seal the deal?" asked Leon.

"Kiss the kiss?"

"Oh, you're too nosy," said Leon, wiping his face.

Leon walked away in a haze and found himself running into Shawn. "Watch it, man!" said Shawn.

"Sorry," said Leon. Leon looked at Shawn for a moment. "Who exactly are you?"

"I thought we went through this!" said Shawn. Leon nodded, feeling a little angry at the animal man. "Do I need to explain this again?" Leon shrugged just to tick him off. Shawn let out a sigh, as if letting out a burst of steam. Then, he smiled like a shark and looked at Leon. "My name is Shawn. Just because I have some animals doesn't mean I'm a freak, too, if that's what you think."

"Not at all," said Leon, thinking this man was a freak. Leon raised his hand and separated his thumb and pointer by just an inch. "Maybe this little bit."

"Hey, you have a problem with me man?" asked Shawn, stepping toward Leon. Shawn's animals, including baby Leeflay, stepped forward, as if ready to rip Leon's head off.

"Oh, I don't have problems with freaks," whispered Leon, turning away.

"What was that?" asked Shawn.

"I SAID 'I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS WITH FREAKS,'" shouted Leon, turning around at Shawn. Amidst the crowd, no one heard his incoherent shout. Suddenly, Leon saw Shawn raised his arm. Just before Leon could dodge the hit, a fist slammed against his face.

Not Shawn's.

Leeflay's.

Leon felt his cheek, and desperately tried to stifle his red-hot anger. Leeflay's face was plastered with a mile-wide smile as he raised his hands and shook them maniacally. "Good, Leeflay."

Suddenly, a few clicks went of in Leon's head. Everything around him went silent, and a small beep went off.

_Get him..._

Suddenly, Leon raised his fist and slammed it into Shawn's face twice, slamming a knee into Shawn's stomach, and slamming against another person. Lubley leaped toward Leon, but as if he was possessed, Leon twisted, grabbed Lubley's neck in midair, and slammed it into the ground. Lubley yelped before going unconscious.

Suddenly, another click and beep went off inside Leon's head. Everything was silent again. Suddenly, Leon began to shake. He fell to the floor and shook violently as blood came from Leon's nose. Jared looked around and spotted the shaking man.

Leon was having a seizure.

"Somebody help!" shouted Jared, running to Leon. Everyone looked at Leon. His eyes rolled back in his head.

_You want to be someone, then be someone! Find a path and walk along it!_

_**Let me go!**_

_I'll never let go. I'll only attach to you. As long as I'm around... you'll never be free._

Leon bled profusely from his nose and mouth. People rushed to him to try and stop the shaking. But before someone could help him... he stopped. Douglas rushed to Leon and felt his pulse.

Everything went silent.

"He's... he's... dead..."

* * *

**Ok, this was a very short chapter, good job. I was bored and wanted to get something in. I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I'm just going through some problems, family issues. I know this wasn't a very fulfilling chapter, but this shows how Leon's alter-ego can lead to his death. But trust me, folks...**

**This won't be Leon's ONLY death.**

**I got my Myspace in. If you want to get to it, just go to It's set to private, so you'll have to add me if you want to see my profile. R&R.**


	19. You're Not Dead, But You're Not Human

**"You're Not Dead... But Not Human."**

* * *

Leon opened his eyes to a cruel light cutting into his eyes. A cold platform lay underneath him, turning out to be a small table. Forcing himself to move, Leon rolled to his side, getting a view of the room. He was lying in the bathroom, rusted and dirtier than a normal bathroom should be. Leon found himself lying under a bloody towel, which has turned out to be his own blood. He tossed the towel onto the sink and forced himself off the table. His feet touched the cold, dirty floor. Leon was completely naked, and his clothes lye on the floor covered with blood as well. His gun lye on the sink. Leon could not look at himself, for the mirror had been replaced with a gash that had been formed by what seemed to be a huge sword. Leon took his gun and cocked it. 

Leon had put his pants on, but his shirt had been torn to pieces. As soon as he put on his shoes, he wore his holster on his right leg. That's when Leon suddenly felt like he was something different. He didn't feel normal. He looked at his body and found himself very pale, with blotches of dirt and dried blood engulfing him. Leon barely remembered what caused him to blackout. He could remember fragments of a memory in which he had fought Pyramid Head in this very bathroom.

Leon heard a clang in one of the stalls. He turned around and pointed his gun at the rusted, dented stall. He felt a cold fear pierce into his heart as he found himself moving ahead with a sense of courage. Soon, Leon stepped next to the door. He reached for the handle, and as soon as he had touched the handle, he froze.

_**Just open it...**_

Leon gathered his courage, swung open the door, and aimed his gun in. He immediately dropped his gun.

There was Pyramid Head. Its helmet was torn to pieces, revealing a mutilated head. Its abdomen had been torn apart, and its legs lye splattered on the floor. Its arms were barely hanging onto its shoulders, and its chest had been stripped of its skin.

_**What could have done this?**_

Leon looked at his hand and found a claw...

_**What the hell!**_

For a moment, Leon felt a rush of blood to his head, but then he gathered his coherency to inspect his "claw." Suddenly, his arm muscles began to bulge involuntarily, the other arm as well. His veins began to bulge with a blue glow. Veins all over his body bulged with this bluish-purple glow, and his vision turned red as his eyes did. His hair turned from blonde to white as he collapsed to the floor... cracking it. He tried to speak to himself, but he couldn't. Suddenly, he felt relaxation. Despite his appearance, he felt stronger... different.

_You see... this is what you made me inside. This is what you call... a demon. You've unleashed me, Leon. And so has Silent Hill._

Leon's own inner-voice was silence. Only his alter-ego could speak to him.

_You brought this down on yourself. I killed you just to unleash me. It's the ultimate cycle._

Leon stood up and looked at himself. A bluish glow hung around his veins as he looked at how strong he had become.

_Don't you see what power I can bring you? You and I... partners... can rule Silent Hill... and we can take down Claudia together._

Leon, despite his incredible strength, couldn't walk. He fell back to the bloody, rusty ground.

_You see that creature in there? That is your artwork. See my point, Leon? You and I can be the lords of both dimensions. We will finally see a fit leader._

Suddenly, Leon's muscles retracted. His veins had disappeared, and his vision became a normal view. Leon's head slumped against the ground as a feeling of incredible weakness came over him. He was left in the silence of the room, and in the silence of his mind.

Leon forced himself to his knees, taking the gun from the ground and holstering it. He stood up straight and looked around the room. He was definitely not the same... he was definitely not normal... he was definitely not human... anymore.

The group had gone back into Silent Hill without Leon, knowing his death and grieving with each painful step on the cold concrete streets of Silent Hill. What would they do now?

Leon went out of the bathroom with his gun drawn. For some reason, Leon didn't need a flashlight. He could see perfectly well in the dark. Was that another alteration? The rusty walls that swallowed any hope stood waiting ahead with a door marked: **Hell.** Something is definitely not right about this place. Leon could see that the walls were decreasing as he walked down the hall. Was the building becoming possessed? Leon cautiously turned around and aimed his gun down the hallway as he heard a shrill moan down in the darkness to the point where his eyes could see no more.

However, the smell... Something about the smell... Something Leon had never smelled before, something he could have never smelled before...

**Blood.**

Leon holstered his gun, feeling power again. Nothing changed though as he stood in the ominous air with a faint sense of power and a strong sense of bravery. Something tingled in his hand, as if it were trying to tell something. Out of instinct, Leon slowly lifted his hand, outstretching his arm toward the darkness. Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened.

**The end of the hallway lit up at the lift of his hand. Everything glowing blue, something the human eye would have trouble seeing. However, Leon could see it perfectly. The end of the hallway, a figure with a baby stood looking at him. It was as if Leon was seeing some sort of code...**

Leon quickly lowered his hand and turned on his flashlight to light the end of the hallway up in a split second. The figure was gone in the light of the flashlight.

_You and I can see things other cannot by our will alone. You will understand soon enough._

Leon looked at his hand in the light of the flashlight; the usual human hand he had seen for his whole life, lines of age depressed into the folds of his palm. He lowered it and turned the flashlight off. His eyes adjusted to the darkness in less than a second; something a human could never do. Leon scoffed before turning around and opening the door. As he turned the knob, the door snapped of his hinges as he held it in midair. He quickly let it go and backed away.

_Don't be scared. Go ahead, and walk to your destiny._

Leon, despite his incredible feeling of supremacy, felt as hesitant as a blind man in a bad neighborhood with his wallet sticking out his back pocket. He stepped ahead, gathering himself as much as he could. Leon walked over the useless door and into the normal-looking hallway. He came to a corner where a window cast a mysterious glow. If the outside was complete darkness, where was this bluish glow coming from. Just as quickly as Leon had noticed it, it had disappeared, leaving his eyes to continue their supernatural work. He turned the corner and walked down, ready to engage any confrontation that jumped out at him.

_**Let's see, **_Leon thought._ **Last I remember I was on the second floor, south hallway with the others. **_Leon used his eyes to look at a plate on the wall. He was on the second floor, next to 280. He recalled be next to 216 before he died. This was becoming hard to bear.

_Just try out your power. You might be surprised what good it can do you._

Leon was tempted to do what his inner-voice suggested. But he knew that it was up to know good. If he could turn into his "Alter Ego Form," it would just be like going into "Demon Form." What would that do him good if the monsters in Silent Hill were supposedly demon? Leon looked at his hand and visualized it becoming a claw. Just as he had pictured it, his fingers slowly lengthened out, his fingernails becoming sharp weapons. His hand's veins bulged with the blue glow.

_See... you're getting good at it already._

Leon quickly snapped out of it, his hand turning back to a normal state. He suddenly felt a cold wave of insecurity in his body.

_**I have this... thing... living in my body...**_

_It's not a "thing" living in your body, Leon... it's me._

Like that helped.

Leon shook his head, as if to shake sand off his hair and walked ahead, trying so hard to control his urges and temptations. As he walked, his inner voice kept talking.

_I don't get it. You have me to help you through this. Remember, we only have days to do this._

_**I don't trust you, anymore.**_

You don't have to trust me, just trust what I have in store for you. You can switch anytime. I can help you. If you think that I'm just another traitor, you are sorely mistaken. You panic at what you can do when truly you should be marveling your new abilities.

_**I don't need them. I don't need you.**_

_Ok... here's some advice. Just jump._

_**What?**_

Suddenly, involuntarily, Leon leaped off the floor. "What the..." Then, Leon crashed through the floor and into the main lobby, was a load of monsters walked around in a haze. Leon slammed into on of them, crushing them completely.

_Kill them..._

Two clicks and a beep went off inside Leon's head...

**Leon grabbed an Acid-Shooter and ripped its body in half. He then used a claw to rip into a Demon-Man. Leon's muscles bulged out as his veins glowed blue. He grabbed a Demon-Woman's head and ripped it in two, ripping the rest of its body apart in two seconds. Leon leaped to the other side of the room and landed onto another Acid-Shooter, drinking its acid out of the hole. As he pinned the monster to the ground, he puked out the acid onto the monster's face, burning its head away. As Leon could feel the breeze of an axe coming down behind him, Leon ran up the wall and back flipped behind a Demon-Woman and ripped its head off, sending blood flying everywhere. That's when Leon's vision went red.**

**Leon threw her body across the room like nothing and sprinted toward a Cancer. Before it could pick up a desk, Leon slashed a huge hole into it with his claws and began eating the Cancer's face, then its brain, then the rest of its hollow skull. As a group of monsters came at him, Leon opened his mouth and breathed out blue fire at them, sending them all into a painful frenzy before they melted away. Leon then jumped to the ceiling and used his claws to stick to it. He then used his nails to dig into the wall like roots as they spread deep into the partitioning of the whole ceiling. Just after his nails covered the whole ceiling, he ripped the ceiling down, sending the whole room collapsing on itself.**

**Leon blasted up from the rubble to see a new group of monsters coming in through the door. He opened its mouth and blew frost toward all the monsters. Just before they could attack, they all froze. Leon kicked up a load of bricks from the ground, and with just a single breath, they all went flying to the monsters, shattering them to pieces. Leon froze the fire away, leaving the room in complete darkness in which only he could see.**

Leon's vision went dim as the incredible wave of weakness came over him. He fell unconscious.

* * *

Leon opened his eyes as another cruel light dug deep into him. It took a second to adjust to the light, only to see pavement a few feet below. As Leon took this into realization, he fell to the ground. Leon looked up and saw a foggy-gray sky. What had held him up? 

He looked around and saw the dirty, unkempt building engulfing both sides of the road. Leon stood up from the salty cold ground. "How did I get here?" Leon struggled to remember what had happened, but for the time being, he failed to recall. Leon looked ahead and saw a jacket on the ground... his jacket. He walked over, realizing the cold that had brushed up against his body like a ton of bricks smashing against his head. He walked over and picked up his jacket, only to find his gray shirt under it. Hadn't they been soaked with blood? In the bathroom? Leon didn't take the time to wonder; he just put the shirt and jacket on without hesitation. Though he did rather wonder who had worn it before him.

Leon looked around at his surroundings. It was as if a new intuition had woken up inside of him. He remembered what his alter-ego had made itself, but he didn't remember what he had done. The surrounding buildings seemed so more focused now, everything as sharp in vision as a needle is sharp in tangibility. The smell seemed so much stronger, and the sounds of moans were heard in the distance. He could practically taste the fog, which engulfed the entire town. Leon felt... refreshed... better than ever. With this feeling, a mile-long smile plastered onto his face. Though short-lived, this feeling seemed to overpower his fear of having to venture through the hell that is Silent Hill. For a moment, this feeling seemed so much the best feeling of his life. For a moment, the smile seemed longer than any other smile he had smiled. For a moment... everything disappeared into a bubble of nothing floating away from him. He had traveled through space in his mind as his surrounding immediately, seemingly, disappeared form his mind. It was... it was...

Peaceful.

Leon nodded his head in happiness. As he did, the wrong breeze brushed against his teeth, slamming him back into reality with the pain in emotion like the pain in feeling. The smile disappeared, leaving a faint red mark where it had been. After it had gone away, Leon's eyelids slumped down again in sorrow. His muscles strained again. The only thing that seemed to boost his confidence was the feeling of his newfound intuition. Yet what was the cause of this feeling of sagacity? What was the cause for this realization of the world around him?

_Me._

Leon suddenly came back to reality yet again.

_Remember me?_

_**Well, who the fuck wouldn't?**_

_You'd be surprised._

Leon shook his head as he began to force himself to walk down the street into the fog. Leon walked, looking around at his surrounding. The foggy air felt like crystal-clear air as he looked around. Why was he seeing Silent Hill so clearly? Was it trying to tell him something? Was it trying to give him a message? Leon looked around, and stopped at the sudden thought...

_**Where do I go?**_

Leon looked around at the fog, trying to find a reasonable place to be. Leon peered down an alleyway and found a blue torch resting on a dumpster and a man in a black-blue trench coat. The Merchant. Leon, for once, was glad to see him, especially in such high-definition. He strolled to him in an absolute mood swing.

"Welcome back... Strangah!" said the Merchant. "Feeling a bit jolly today, are ya?"

Leon nodded his head as the Merchant stared at him in a confused way.

"Well snap the fuck out of it, Strangah! I've got business to attend to. So buy something, sell something, or get the hell out!" Leon jolted.

"What the hell..." said Leon, rolling his eyes.

"I'm in a bad mood, alroight! That idiot little boy in your group stole some of my cash! Get it back, and I'll reward ya' kindly!" said the Merchant, holding out a new handgun.

"Trust me... I won't need it," said Leon. He looked up into the Merchant's eyes.

"Just get my damn cash back, Strangah!" shouted the Merchant.

"Yeah," said Leon. Leon went to give the Merchant a hug.

"Back off of me!" The Merchant pushed Leon away. Almost immediately, Leon turned around and walked away. He then tossed something back...

**A pin.**

"Heheh!" laughed the Merchant. "...Fuck..."

Leon turned the corner as a loud BANG!!! went off. Leon laughed, knowing he would be seeing him again.

* * *

It was about an hour when Leon found himself walking in circles. He stopped and looked around and found... Happy Burger. 

Leon shuddered and quickly walked away.

* * *

Leon finally came to a bowling alley that looked particularly interesting. He tried out his vision, but he wasn't sure how to check. Therefore, he just walked toward the entrance. He drew his gun as he saw an Acid-Shooter on the other side. He shot twice through the glass, shattering it into pieces and sending the Acid-Shooter to the ground, wreathing in pain. Leon stepped up to it and shot twice, the bullet casings landing with clangs louder to Leon than ever before. Just the gunshots alone sounded crisp and clear. He loved the sound of it, but he aimed his gun cautiously and walked inside. The glass behind him floated and reassembled itself into a door again. Leon went through the next door into the bowling lanes. 

Leon walked in and saw a girl, 14, sitting down in a white dress on a table facing the bowling lanes. Leon lowered his gun and walked cautiously toward the girl. He could hear tears treading down her face like waterfalls rushing down rapids.

"Could you tell me," she said, "why it all has to be this way?" Her voice was beautiful, yet the sound of sobbing made it sound muffled. The girl, red-haired and blue-eyed, turned her head to Leon. She was a beautiful girl. Her tears were coming down rapidly, her eyes bloodshot and her chin trembling in sorrow. "Why everything needs to be like this?"

Leon holstered his gun and looked at the girl. He saw a difference in her than the surroundings. "What's your name?" asked Leon.

The girl, amidst her sobs, spoke to say her name. "My name is Laura," she said. "I'm named after my mother."

"Laura," said Leon. "Nice name. Name's Leon." The girl nodded and forced a smile. "What are you doing here, Laura?"

Laura turned her head toward the lanes. "I've been here for years, in this town. Ever since my mother died five years ago, the fog never let me go." Leon walked over so he could face her. She looked up at him. "What are you doing here? A human?"

"Me?" asked Leon. "I still don't know, to be honest."

The girl scoffed as she shook her head. "That's what everyone said before they were all slaughtered by those damned monsters!" Laura said. She wiped her tears with her arm and looked up again at Leon, her eyes reflection the light. "You seem like a nice guy. Cop, right? Hmm, figures. Well, since you are one of them, I guess you're not really human."

"What?" asked Leon, a wave of excitement and fear coursing through his blood.

She pointed to her eyes. "I can see what's inside you. I see what you are. How many times you die? ...1..."

_That's her. The Oracle of Silent Hill._

Leon looked at her. "He guessed right," said Laura. "I can see what will happen to you, but no farther than the Final Collapse I can go. I am unable to tell you your fate in words, for I will just shrivel up and..." She pointed to the ground. "DIE!"

Leon thought for a moment.

"You're probably wondering whether I'm human," she said, hopping off the table and looking Leon square in the eye. "Never again will I lower myself to the name of human."

"So you've died?" asked Leon, leaning against a pillar in the room.

"Many times," she said. "But I always come back just to tell another's fate." Laura looked away from Leon and sat on the table again. "But that's just the problem, Leon." She looked at Leon again, her tears running ever so strongly now. "I want to die. I want to just get away from this, all of this. **Burning, suffering, dying in a place that isn't even hell leaves me scared for what hell is really like**."

Leon pondered those words. No better words had he heard... and it was from a 14-year-old girl.

"One person tried telling me I could come with. However, as long as I am bound to Claudia's spell, I can never leave. Never. Not even the past Silent Hill will let me go."

"Laura," said Leon. "I'm sorry."

"What's all unfair is that I've heard about the lives of normal kids like me. Sex, drugs, driving, school... love... it's all gone to me. I can never experience such things ever. Ever since I was a little girl, all I looked forward to was being a big kid, going to school, having a movie-romance. But it's my damned mother's fault!"

"Laura..." said Leon. "Don't give up hope. At this point anything can happen."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Laura leaned in. "I won't listen to any word a demon has to say!"

* * *

**I know, quick update! I started writing this yesterday and finished in the best time. I got a new room to work in (unfortunately it was my sister's, so I have to live with purple-flower wallpaper for a little while), so you'll be seeing quicker updates. As for the end of this installment of Connected, it will get done somewhere around 100,000 words. Then I will go to the sequel, which I've changed the name. You can see it on my profile.**

**Again, my Myspace is myspace(DOT)com/shaderem. It is set on private, so you'll have to add me or, if requested, I'll take it off private for a week. So, there you all are, Chapter 19 is up! Thank you, and goodnight!!!**


	20. Oh, Heather, My Sweetheart

_**Oh, Heather, My Sweetheart...**_

_You are the love of my life._

_Every waking moment of mine is like a death shaking inside of me..._

_Without you._

_Oh, how I wish I could hold you in my arms,_

_My sweet Heather._

_For when my sky crosses your grave,_

_Our souls would rest in the eternity_

_Of a thousand restless souls..._

_And we'll always be the restless._

_Oh, Heather, I need you by my side._

_I need you so._

_Please, Heather, come to me..._

_Though I guess it may be impossible,_

_For not even you can reach where I am._

_If you had one chance to revive someone you loved..._

_Who'd it be?_

_Me?_

_Heather, I will come to you._

_Because I love you._

** Signed,**

** Stanley Coleman**


	21. Wesker

**Wesker**

* * *

Leon read the paper Laura gave to him. "This is a poem?" asked Leon, examining the paper closely. "It's to Heather..." 

"Leon," said Laura. "Heather is in great danger. A strong force is entering Silent Hill that I cannot control."

"Who is this... Stanley Coleman?" asked Leon, looking at the name signed below.

"It's Heather's... stalker." Leon looked up in alarm. "I cannot see where Stanley is. All I know is that I can feel his presence... he's in the town. If you do not find Heather before he does, I'm afraid Heather's life could be hanging on a thread." Leon looked at Laura.

"Stanley Coleman..." whispered Leon.

"Leon, you must understand who Coleman is," said Laura, suddenly gaining a sense of serious vagueness. "Stanley Coleman was sent to the hospital for his psychotic past. Before, he was not psychotic... but when he found Heather. He couldn't control his urge. He kept killing people... and finally Silent Hill had found and caught him. He was put into the hospital... where he was put into punishment even he didn't deserve. He was put into a straightjacket, put under the covers, while the monsters did things to him. I still don't know why he is back..."

"So, this Stanley..." said Leon. "He's pretty big?"

"Not exactly."

Leon looked at the paper. "Shit..."

"He wrote that in his last hours," said Laura. "There is a sweet sense of love in him... but his desperation has been his overall downfall."

"Does Heather stand a chance?" asked Leon, looking up at Laura. There was a long silence until an answer was heard.

"No..." said Laura. "Stanley has weapons... deadly capabilities." Leon looked around, putting his hand on his head.

"I let her down," said Leon, digressing from the subject. "I tried my best to stay her friend. I tried my best to protect her. But not even I can protect her..." Leon rested against a pillar and slumped to the floor. "She counted on me..."

Laura looked up with alarm. Leon caught the look in her eyes as she looked back at him. "Mr. Kennedy, I sense a great danger heading toward this area!" Leon was shot with a bolt of alarm. "We must leave!" Leon got up taking Laura's hand and heading toward the door. Suddenly, Laura pulled back, holding her head. "We must go the other way!" Leon took her hand again and hurriedly walked to the other exit. "He'll catch us, even if we go this way!"

_He?_

"Quick!" said Laura, pointing to the bowling machines. "We must hide behind those! He's too close!" Leon picked Laura up and ran down the bowling lanes until he reached the machines. They both climbed to the back where they found themselves on a mesh walkway with no escape. Leon and Laura looked out as he drew his handgun out. Suddenly, the two metal doors at the end of the room swung open. Amidst the light stood a man with combed blonde hair, dark sunglasses, navy blue and black clothing... and an Umbrella symbol. "Albert Wesker," whispered Laura. Leon quickly covered her mouth as Wesker's head shot in their direction.

A deadly silence came over them as Wesker just stared in their direction.

_What are you doing? We can take this guy no problem._

_Leon closed his eyes and tried to stifle his thoughts._

_Fine... if you won't do this, I will._

Leon set down his gun and held his head with both hands. Wesker turned his whole body in their direction. Leon shook as sweat boiled out of his skin. Laura just stood there in horror. Suddenly, a hand came through the machine and grasped Leon's throat with a cold death grip. With a yelp, he was yanked out through the machine and slammed against the lanes. He quickly looked up and saw his eyes right through his sunglasses. Death in his eyes shook through him.

"Mr. Kennedy," said Wesker, tightening a glove. "We meet at last. You remember me don't you?" Leon got up, anger swimming through his veins. "I am the one you've hated for the past several years. We meet in an ordeal that is not my fault. It's just not my style."

"Wesker..." said Leon, taking a step forward. Leon could see him clearly; a drip of blood lay on his cheek, a tear in his vest, a few bullets embedded in his arm, and a strength Leon didn't think Wesker had.

_Leon..._

Wesker stretched his fingers apart, as if getting ready to grab Leon's throat again. "Mr. Kennedy, you have to thank me," Wesker finally said. "You loved taking the lives of those monsters. Not only the ones we fight today, but the ones you fought years ago. The ones that were normal people one day and killing machines the next."

Laura suddenly jumped out and began hitting Wesker's back. "Leave him alone!" Wesker grabbed Laura's hair and lifted her off the ground. She screamed in pain as Leon's anger suddenly arose.

Two clicks... one beep...

_Kill... Kill... Kill him..._

Leon leaped ten feet to Wesker and tackled him down. Laura landed onto the lanes and Leon and Wesker slammed into the bowling machines. Wesker kicked Leon up and stood on two feet. Leon threw a punch against Wesker's face as his other hand suddenly turned into a claw. He threw a gash into Wesker's vest, grabbed his throat, and threw him against the wall farthest away from himself. Wesker looked up at Leon in shock.

Two clicks... one beep...

"You've grown," said Wesker. His voice echoed in Leon's head.

"I can't say the same for you," said Leon. "Scrawny son of a bitch."

"That's not you, saying something like that," said Wesker, picking himself up. "Then again, who's the same these days?"

"Leon," whispered Laura. Leon looked back, only to see Laura was bleeding. "I'm hurt... badly..."

"Damn you..." Leon said, turning around to Wesker. Right as he turned around, Wesker's hand grasped Leon's throat and lifted him into the air.

"Too many years, Mr. Kennedy... too many years I've waited for control... for gratitude. For so many days, I've tried to cry... but my tears have dried..." Leon struggled to get free. "I take lives instead of gratitude, now. It's much more fulfilling. I'm sure yours will be a great life to take. In fact, one of the greatest."

Leon gagged and kicked.

_Don't let him defeat you._

"I'm going to enjoy watching you turn into them..."

_Don't let him take you down..._

"...Mr. Kennedy..."

_Don't let him get away..._

Leon suddenly saw Wesker in a different kind of view. The view he had seen when he had been taken over. A red, bloody view, the color of rust. Wesker was being covered in veins and rust as everything around them continued to grow with a rusty, blood red surface. It was as if Silent Hill was showing him something. Suddenly, Leon felt a great sense of power... the kind he felt when he ripped those monsters apart... the kind where he felt...

Invincible...

Leon's eyes turned blood red. Wesker's tone changed. Almost too suddenly, Leon cracked Wesker's hand and slammed a leg into his stomach, launching him across the room into the wall. Leon landed on the floor; his skin was turning blue, and the veins were coming back. His hands were claws and his hair turned white. A bluish glow, almost like a poison gas, was dissolving off his skin... like it's been there for awhile.

"You too...?" Wesker asked in sorrow. He forced himself and looked at Leon. He took his sunglasses off, revealing red, deadly eyes. "You're powerful... too powerful... I can see it in your eyes. Eyes tell everything..." Leon stood up straight. He pondered this view, this vision. It was new... it was clear... yet it was bloody. Power coursed through his veins.

Suddenly everything went into haze. The things around Leon became blurry and there was no sound.

_You and I... partners... We can do this..._

_**You and I... partners...**_

Leon again looked at Wesker, who was holding his chin in thought. "I thought the G Virus was gone..."

"You think that did this to him!?" shouted Laura in disgust. "Only a disgusting excuse like you would rely on manmade materials to make him more powerful!"

"Wise words, young one..." said Wesker, looking straight into Leon's rusty-red eyes. "But now, you must die."

* * *

Heather walked silently in the church... alone. She held a pistol in her hands. There was a look on her face... a look of hatred, disgust, and shame. Each step seemed to pain her until she came to a complete stop in the center of the pews. A woman in black came out in the front of the room, accompanied by a man with a sniper rifle and a muscle man; Claudia, Krauser, and an unknown man. 

"Heather," said the man with the rifle. It was an African man, almost no flaws on his face except for his left eye being red. "It is about time. I've had you on my scope for awhile."

"Associate..." said Heather. "You've always been my least favorite."

"Now, now, Heather," said Associate, feeling his rifle. "Let's not be too rude, now."

"So," said Claudia, as if in regret. "Are you ready for your... bodily repent...?"

A tear fell from Heather's eye as she nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a bit short and hastily written. I know I promised faster updates. Some things have been going down lately, it's kind of slowing down my writing process. Wesker enters the story. I know some of you have been waiting for him. By the way, Stanley won't be coming in until the sequel. Associate, or Mr. Rifle, has a big part in this story. I have a big return in the next chapter, too.**

**These chapters are becoming a hasty mess, but I promise you, things will turn around. Sorry for the wait and sorry for the length.**


	22. A Creation of Heaven and Hell

**A Creation of Heaven and Hell**

* * *

Leon woke up on the street, cold and deathly. It was as if something had knocked him upside the head... and everywhere else. He could barely remember what happened. He just enjoyed the cold concrete's discomforting sensation and, with a slight smile, he rubbed his head. He enjoyed the feeling of it through a new sense of touch. He enjoyed it because it was pain. He enjoyed it because it was the worst sense of cold he had ever felt. He enjoyed it because it was the slightest pain ever. 

Suddenly, Leon jerked up as a remembrance came upon him. He stood up straight and looked around in panic. "Laura!" he shouted. "Laura, where are you!? LAURA!?" Leon put his hand on his head, as if to cool himself off. "Damn!" He kept turning at a 360-degree angle, looking for anybody.

He was all alone.

It was exactly what he despised; alone in a place that is impossible not to be found. Where were the others? Where was Ada? Where was Heather?

Suddenly, a light came from behind Leon. He looked back and saw a door open and a light coming out. A woman fell out of the light as the door closed.

_Another portal?_

Leon examined the woman; a blonde woman, white, tan jacket with a matching skirt, and no weapons. He walked over to the woman and knelt down to her. As he knelt down, he did spot a gun in her hand. Before he could take the gun, the woman opened her eyes. She jumped back in fear against the wall, pointing the gun at Leon.

"W-who are you?" she trembled. Leon put his hands up, as if to say that he meant no harm.

"My name's Leon. I work for the U.S. Government," said Leon.

"Oh," said the woman, lowering her gun. "Those sick bastards... thinking they can run everything, even the way we sleep at night. I guess it's people like you who do the dirty work. Am I right?"

"What's your name?" asked Leon, ignoring the question.

The woman sighed. "Jennifer. Jennifer Greater." Leon stood up slowly and held a hand out. Jennifer looked up at it with a fearful and trustless look, as if she found something hostile about him. Nevertheless, she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. At stand-straight, she was about the height up to Leon's nose, and her figure was well kept... too well kept... almost anorexic. Leon, through these observations, made the guess that she had a dietary disorder. Her neck was tense, with every muscle visible. "So... you see it all too?"

"Thank god I'm not the only one," said Leon with a sarcastic laugh. Jennifer didn't join him. This may be due to the fact that he had been through such horror, and she had not. He found a sense of humor amidst the darkness.

"So... where are we off to now?" asked Jennifer, looking around. "We haven't found anything much about this place except for those strange looking... strange looking..." She paused. She was thinking about it, choosing her next words carefully, knowing that the man in front of her seemed to have a judgmental eye; he was scanning her head to toe, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"We're going to the church," said Leon, cutting off her last words. Jennifer nodded.

"Church?" asked Jennifer, looking around. "Where's the church?"

"Almost on the other side of the lake," said Leon. "You don't know much about this town? Then you're in for one hell of a time, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure if those words are supposed to be assuring," remarked Jennifer (thanks, MSVHazard), looking down the street in the direction of the lake.

"We just follow Nathan Road down to the church and we investigate," said Leon, beginning to walk down the street.

"But what if..." Leon turned around and looked at Jennifer. She had fear in her eyes and a tremble in her voice. "What if the darkness... what if it comes again?"

"We'll be safe in the church from the darkness... but I can't say the same about the monsters," said Leon. "It doesn't make you any safer staying out here, though." Leon turned around again and began walking. Jennifer pondered his words before reluctantly following Leon. Leon drew his gun and held it with both hands in his traditional upwards position. Jennifer held her gun close to her chest, making any recoil a deadly possibility, especially for a woman. Leon didn't say anything. He continued to walk, looking around the premises. It wasn't long before he came upon a nice sight.

**You got: Assault Rifle!**

Leon checked the rounds to find that it was loaded.

**You got: Assault Rifle Ammo!**

**You got: Assault Rifle Ammo!**

**You got: Assault Rifle Ammo!**

Leon kept the ammo in placement on his belt and readied his new weapon for battle.

"Isn't that gun heavy?" asked Jennifer, admiring the look of the gun. "I've never seen one in person."

"A lot of people haven't." Leon cocked the gun. "They shouldn't have to." Leon began walking until he reached Nathan Street, where Jennifer looked both ways. "This way," said Leon, keeping his gun ready. They kept walking for about five minutes.

"What the hell," said Jennifer. Leon turned around. "That gap up there on the bridge... it's just a few feet away from you." Leon looked ahead. There was a huge gap in the bridge.

"Shit!" Leon ran up to the gap. He carefully looked down. There was a gray mist a few feet below, debris falling from the bridge into the endless abyss. Leon looked around.

"What do we do now?" asked Jennifer.

"We cross."

"How?" asked Jennifer, completely puzzled.

Leon pointed to his right. At the far edge of the bridge, there was an outstretched pipe jutting out from their end, touching the other side of the gate. Jennifer turned to Leon in confusion and awe.

"You're not serious!" exclaimed Jennifer. Leon walked past Jennifer and examined the pipe. It was sturdy, yet rusted. It looked like it could hold their weight. It was six inches thick all around, which meant that cupped hands and crossed legs gripping onto the pipe could get them across.

"My question is... what caused this?" stated Leon. Leon examined various claw marks against the cold, hard pavement. There was a liquid inside of them. Leon kicked some pebbles in... they burnt the moment they touched the liquid in the once-inch claw mark. "Whatever caused this caught a stray Acid-Shooter." Leon stood up and looked at Jennifer. "This is the work of something giant..." Leon looked up into the sky. "We're up against some serious enemies..." Leon shifted his attention back to the pipe. He strapped the Assault Rifle to his back and tightened his gloves. He stepped toward the edge and reached for the pipe before Jennifer grabbed him.

"You're not going to do this," said Jennifer with a forceful look in her eyes. Leon closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed before backing from the edge and facing Jennifer.

"You don't have to do this. I'm looking for my friends and I'm sure they're across this bridge," said Leon. "You should go back to your portal to safety and leave this to me, a trained person." Leon turned back to the edge, and without thought, dove off. Jennifer let out a scream of shock as Leon clung to the pipe, dangling from the fog below. He let out a groan as he struggled, but managed to lift his legs to the pole. Jennifer watched in awe as Leon slowly made his way to the other side. Shimmying with effort, Leon was to the other side. He grabbed onto a jut-out pipe and let go of the first pipe. He then lifted himself up to the road and stood up, facing Jennifer on the other side. "I guess I'll see you..."

Leon paused. He quickly drew his Assault Rifle and aimed it past Jennifer.

"Jennifer!" shouted Leon. "You need to cross, now!"

"What? Why?" asked Jennifer in confusion. Leon pointed behind her. Jennifer looked back and saw an ARMY of monsters of all sorts. Jennifer suddenly began to hyperventilate.

"Jennifer! Jennifer!" shouted Leon. "Look at me! You can do this! All you need to do is grab onto the pole and not let go. Don't look down!"

"I can't!" shouted Jennifer, quickly burning into tears.

"Jennifer, you have to! I can't shoot them all down!" shouted Leon, stepping to the right to get Jennifer out of his range. "I'll hold them off!" Leon immediately opened fire to block out Jennifer's voice. She saw the fire of an assault rifle for the first time. It was incredible. A cool, crisp sound. Bullet casings everywhere. It was almost like a love song. Love can hurt, just like a bullet. Leon paused his fire. "Jennifer, cross the fucking bridge!" Leon then opened fire. Many monsters fell to the ground while other struggled against the pain. Jennifer closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You can do this...," she whispered. She opened her eyes and jumped. Jennifer landed against the pole in a painful way. Leon ran out of bullets in his first clip and looked at Jennifer.

"Yeah, Jennifer, that-a-girl!" shouted Leon, quickly releasing his magazine and searching for another. Jennifer was struggling to get her feet up. Leon loaded the second magazine and aimed at the monsters. He suddenly heard Jennifer scream.

"Leon! Monster!" Leon turned around and saw a monster he had never seen before...

Terradactol.

It was a horrible sight. Its wings let light through, revealing veins and bones. The rest was a bloody mess. This bloody mess was heading straight for Jennifer, whom was a sitting duck hanging on a pole. Leon ran over to the edge of the bridge.

"Jennifer, hurry!" shouted Leon, aiming out at the Terradactol. He opened fire, shouting in fury. The huge bird's wings were so fierce and so fast, it was almost too frightening to stand still. Leon stood up and shot profusely at the monster. Bloody holes revealed passages of stronger light through its wings. Leon looked through the scope, but looked head-on instead. Jennifer was halfway there. Leon kept shooting until he struck the bird's head. The bird flew around in a painful frenzy as it came closer to the bridge. It flew and slammed into the bridge headfirst, nearly exploding. "Yeah!"

"Leon! There's more!" shouted Jennifer in desperation. Leon looked out into the fog. Nine more Terradactols coming toward them.

"Damn..." Leon quickly emptied his magazine and loaded another one. Jennifer let out another scream as the pipe shook. The monsters... all of them... were at the pipe, and were attempting to climb it.

Motuh was coming. He would end it all.

Leon fired at the monsters, and then the Terradactols. An Acid-Shooter came into appearance and spat out at Jennifer. The acid couldn't reach, but it hit the pipe. Now the pipe was decaying.

"Jennifer! The pipe is decaying! You have to hurry," said Leon, continuing fire. Jennifer stopped, completely hopeless. "Jennifer! JENNIFER!" The pipe was to its last inch. Leon strapped the rifle to his back. He had shot another Terradactol, so it came crashing against the pavement. The pipe was inching thin...

Until it finally gave in...

The pipe melted and Jennifer went falling into the abyss.

"JENNIFER!" Leon ran to the edge and jumped, with his arms spread out like an eagle as he went hurdling down toward the fog. The wind came brushing against his face. The feeling of falling so fast was so new to Leon... it sent a smile onto his face. His aerodynamic posture was the sole reason he reached Jennifer in an instant. Now, they both were freefalling.

"LEON!"

_What you gonna do now? Nothing? I guess its time for me to save the day._

Leon suddenly felt power. Power that felt so good. His vision went red as everything seemed crisp and clear. Suddenly, Leon felt a tingling in his back. It was a feeling he had never felt before. Soon, they weren't falling anymore. They were... gliding...

Jennifer looked around in confusion.

Angel wings... He had angel wings... Huge, perfect angel wings.

Soon, they weren't going down... they were going up. His angel wings flapped up and down. The monsters looked like little dots and they fell off the bridge in search for them... but they were in the sky. Leon and Jennifer could see the clouds so close. Jennifer was almost crushed by the grip Leon had on her, but it didn't matter. It was... a miracle.

Soon, they were gliding back down, not in fear, but in awe. They were gliding back to the bridge. The Terradactols had retreated. The monsters had fallen off the bridge, including the Motuh. Leon and Jennifer neared the bridge before Leon landed on his feet. He let Jennifer down as they both collapsed. Leon's wings were gone.

There was a silence between them both. They both sat there on their hands and knees, trying to interpret what just occurred.

"Jennifer," said Leon. "What just happened."

"Angel wings..." said Jennifer in awe. "You had huge, beautiful angel wings!" Jennifer was in tears of **happiness** as she crossed her fingers, kissed them, and pointed up to the sky. "Thank you, God. You've sent me an angel."

Leon was bothered by her words. He wasn't an angel... he's a demon. Or... is he both? He was still bewildered with what was happening to him.

_See, Leon. I'm not an enemy... never was. I may be a demon... but I'm also something else. Haven't you ever heard of angels?_

_**I've never seen one.**_

_Well, guess what... you are one. The moment you died, your fate was immediately decided. You're an angel... and a demon... because of me._

Leon sat there, confused. An angel... and a demon. They're nothing alike... and it's not a good mixture. However, could this be the power he had been searching for all this time?

Jennifer got up and ran to Leon, embracing him. Leon still felt disappointment. He wasn't human... he was a creation of Heaven and Hell. Jennifer backed up and looked into Leon's eyes.

"I always thought of angels having bows and arrows that they fire and set people at peace... not Assault Rifles that shoot into monsters."

"In away, this is my bow and arrow... except it sets things to peace in a different way," said Leon. "Besides, I'm not an angel."

"Then what do you suppose happened? You sprouted angel wings!" shouted Jennifer in excitement.

"I don't know. But I'm not an angel," said Leon. Leon never really believed in God. But what if he did exist? What if Leon really was an angel? Did God have something in store for Leon? Whatever was to happen, Leon's belief was changing.

Leon looked at the back of his shirt.

"It's not ripped," said Jennifer. "From the wings. Your shirt's not torn the least bit."

Leon shook his head in annoyance as he turned around and began walking. "To the church..." said Leon, with a scoff.

"I guess I know why!" said Jennifer, following.

Leon drew his gun as they neared the church.

Soon, they reached the church entrance. They looked at each other, and then at the door. Leon readied his gun as he put his hand on the door-handle. "You ready?" asked Leon.

"Always," said Jennifer.

Leon turned to the door and quickly opened it, aiming inside. Douglas, Olivia, Jared, Ashley, Luis, and Ada were kneeling down in the aisle between both sets of pews.

"Guys!" shouted Leon.

Ada stood up and stepped aside, revealing Heather on the ground in the center... unconscious... cuts on her arms and face. Leon was shocked... petrified.

"She still has time," whispered Jared loudly.

* * *

**Another chapter in. I know, this chapter was a bit exciting. Leon's not just a demon, but he's an angel. Who here saw that coming? Did you? Well, it's not like Leon has power to control it. This introduces the new character, Jennifer Greater. There will be more to her later in the story, maybe in the sequel. By the way, I just want to say that angels and demons are nothing alike. They're two separate things inside of Leon; one demon and one angel. Oh, and Heather... don't worry, she's not dead. Not even Heather can die in this story. She's basically so important that without her, there would be no sequels. There would be no fitting end. To be honest, I don't really think I was actually going to update today. I'm just so glad I did, because I hate not updating for, like, a month. So, yeah, this is in, and I must say, this actually takes a load off my shoulders... until the next chapter. But it's not a bad thing; it's fun. It's just the fucking writer's block! So, I hope you liked this chapter. You'll be shocked by the end of this story with what Leon can actually do. R&R.**


	23. There's Only One Way

**There's Only One Way**

* * *

"Who did this!?" asked Leon suddenly, stepping from the entrance and to Heather. Everyone ignored Jennifer, for she was not the most important at the moment. 

"Leon?" asked Ada. "You're alive!"

"I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Ashley, rushing up to hug Leon.

"Leon, what happened?" asked Luis.

"I don't know," said Leon. "I just... woke up..."

"I think there's more to it than that."

Leon and everyone else kept asking how he was alive. He said he didn't know. "Just... what happened here?"

"We think it may have been Claudia and her people," said Olivia in a solemn tone that no one has ever heard from her before.

"We've tried First-Aid Spray, but they don't seem to work on these cuts for some reason," said Ashley, examining the cuts. "There's nothing odd about the cuts; it looks just like any other."

"If it's Claudia, it's not normal," said Leon, looking down at Heather's unconscious face. "It's never normal."

"So what should we do?" asked Jared. "I mean, we can't just leave her here to die! She bleeding, and with this many cuts, she'll die within a few hours." Everyone thought for a moment.

"There's only one way," said a voice from the darkness. Everyone turned their guns in the voice's direction, when out came Lorm. "There's only one way to save her. Those are indeed Claudia's cuts. There is no doubt about it that these are the markings of her knife. There is no doubt about it that she's cuts are indeed helped by a supernatural force that makes them impervious to any regular curing methods."

"So how to we save her!?" asked Leon, standing up in impatience.

"As I've said, there is only one way," said Lorm, looking straight into Leon's eyes. "We must find Laura, the Oracle. She is the only one who can cure her with her power."

"Wait," said Leon. "I just talked to her... about an hour ago."

"Where did she go?" asked Lorm, his eyes remaining the same.

Leon looked back at Ada. "It was... it was..." He didn't know how to say it. All he knows is that if Ada already knew... then she had lied to him. This would be just another mission to her. "It was... Wesker..." Ada's mood suddenly changed. She seemed uncomfortable.

"Who's Wesker?" asked Ashley.

"This may be worse than we thought," said Ada. "This man is very deadly... we can only pray that bullets of our magnitude can stop him."

"I fought Wesker, but I blacked out. He must have done something to me," said Leon, squinting his eyes in thought. "He didn't touch me at all. He didn't lay a finger on me when he first said we were to fight. I just... blacked out."

"Everyone," the small voice of Jennifer from the entrance interrupted. Everyone turned to see the woman. "He's an angel. He's an angel! He's really an angel!" Everyone looked at the woman in concern, except for Leon.

"Who is she?" whispered Jared.

"I'm telling you... he had wings," said Jennifer. "Beautiful, beautiful wings. Wings of an angel!"

"What the fuck is she saying?" asked Jared, standing up. "What are you saying?"

"Leon, what is this woman talking about?" asked Ada, stepping toward Leon.

Leon's look was to the ground. "Everyone..." said Leon. "I have something to tell you... and I have no way of making you believe me..." Leon stepped forward to a point where he was equally in between Jennifer and the rest of them. He looked at Jennifer, who seemed to be still caught up in miracles. Leon then turned back to the others, who seemed to be confused beyond all measures. "Something happened... something happened when I... died. I woke up and felt very strange. There was this voice inside my head."

Leon didn't want to mention the demon... not in front of Jennifer.

"I walked out into Silent Hill... and everything was different. Clearer. I went to the Bowling Alley, where I found Laura sitting on a table. She told me about someone that may be after Heather... a stalker. A man named Stanley Coleman. She said that Heather is in great danger with this man lurking around. Then we both hid from Wesker. He found us and forced me to fight," explained Leon. "This is where I blacked out. I woke up on the street with no bowling alley in sight. This is when I found her, Jennifer." Leon pointed to the woman in the entrance. "We both started walking to the church, when we found a gap. I managed to cross... but she couldn't. Monsters attacked us. The pipe she was trying to cross gave in and... I jumped..." Everyone seemed very shocked at this point. "I was falling after Jennifer, and I managed to grab hold of her... and..." Leon thought of a way to say this.

"He sprouted wings!" shouted Jennifer. "He has enormous angel wings!"

Everyone looked at Leon.

"Everyone," said Leon. "She's right. Something happened to me when I died. I fell after her and we began to fly. I could see these things... these beautiful things flapping around from my back... they were wings..."

Everyone stood in total silence. They were trying to interpret what Leon just told them. Suddenly, Jared began to clap. Everyone looked at Jared.

"Nice," he said, looking straight at Leon. "Very entertaining. Very suspenseful, very explicit. However, there is one thing that gave it away that it was indeed a story." Everyone listened to Jared. "If you sprouted wings, where are the rips in your shirt?" Everyone looked at Leon's back to find no rips. "Now, if you don't mind, we have a dying girl on the floor that we need to help."

"He's right," said Ashley. "Show some maturity, Leon."

"You're one to talk," said Leon, looking directly at Ashley. Leon knew that they would listen to him.

"That's real funny, Leon," said Douglas, scoffing and sighing.

"You guys think I'm lying? You think that growing wings is impossible? What about everything else in this town!? I shot down two Terradactols!!! You think that's impossible? These monsters are impossible! What's happening is impossible! This whole motherfucking town is impossible!" shouted Leon.

"Leon..." said Ada.

"No, don't talk! Enough of all of your talking! It's time for me to talk, you to listen!" shouted Leon, pointing straight at Ada. "For this whole time, I've been risking my life to save all of yours! I'm tired of saying things that go in one ear and come out the other!" Leon walked over five feet beside Lorm. "You think wings are impossible! Look at him!" Lorm looked around. "He... is... a... miracle. He could have been brainwashed like those other monsters, but instead, he chose to have human instinct."

"Leon, there's just no proof!" said Luis.

"Listen! Drop it!" shouted Olivia. "If we keep on arguing, we'll have lost someone very essential to our survival!" Everyone went into silence except for Leon, who was cursing under his breath. "Leon, I don't think you're lying, but I just don't believe you, either. As for Heather... we have to do something. We have to find this oracle!"

"Oh, now you believe in oracles?" asked Jared. "If angels weren't ridiculous!"

Olivia stood up and slapped Jared with a loud and painful sound. There was a silence. "Stop it!" she whispered in distress.

Leon rolled his eyes and walked toward the entrance of the church. "Where are you going!?" asked Ashley.

"I'm going to go find this oracle," said Leon, turning around. "The moment you all stop acting like children, you're welcome to join me." Not letting anyone else speak, Leon walked out. Jennifer ran out with him.

Leon was approaching the street, when suddenly Ashley shouted behind him. "Leon!" Leon turned around to look at Ashley, who had a newfound confident glare. "If there's anyone you can count on... it's me." Ashley cocked her rifle.

"And me..." said Olivia, stepping beside Ashley.

"And me..." Ada stepped out from the entrance. Leon looked at Ada. "Douglas, Jared, and Lorm can stay with Heather. They'll radio us if anything goes wrong." Ada tossed Leon a radio as he caught it with his left hand. He looked at it.

"You can count on us," said Douglas from the radio.

"Roger that," replied Leon. He clipped it to his belt. "Alright," said Leon, "let's go find this oracle."

* * *

"So..." whispered Wesker to Laura. "You're the so-called Oracle of the Silence? The Prodigy of Silent Hill?" Laura remained silent. "The daughter of the Laura of Restless Dreams?" Laura nodded. "Hmm... this changes everything." 

"It doesn't," said Laura. "The Great Collapse will destroy you. It has already destroyed my ability to tell the future any further than its appearance."

Wesker leaned in. "What do you see... when the Great Collapse comes?" There was a silence. The dumpster Wesker sat on was trembling as he shook it with his impatient hand.

Laura looked up at Wesker. "I see you... kneeling before the darkness..." Wesker laughed.

"I heard you were feisty," remarked Wesker, wiping his face from sweat. Wesker then took off his sunglasses to reveal glowing-red eyes. "I don't like feisty."

"Get use to it," said Laura. "Because as long as you're with me... you're with feisty."

"As long as you can't tell the future, I'm with stupid," said Wesker, placing his sunglasses back onto his eyes.

"Likewise."

"So..." a voice said from the darkness of the alleyway they sat in. Wesker jumped off the dumpster and aimed his gun into the darkness. "He's finally returned..." Krauser stepped out from the darkness.

"It appears he has," said Laura.

"Krauser... worst agent I've ever met," said Wesker. "Even Mr. Kennedy succeeds in exceeding your skill."

"I'm not here to make small talk," said Krauser. "I'm here... with a proposition..."

* * *

Leon walked cautiously outside the bowling alley. He looked back at the others and signaled to ready their firearms. Leon looked inside the glass doors into the darkness of the entrance. He slowly opened them and aimed his assault rifle into the entrance hall. The others followed behind him as he walked inside. The team of girls all huddled together behind Leon, aiming their guns in different directions. Leon came to the door opposite the hall and kicked it open. The loud BANG!! jolted the girls out of their places, sending every laser sight on the guns aimed into the bowling lanes. 

"Shit!" Leon walked inside, aiming cautiously. "They're not here!" Leon took his rifle and threw it against the wall. "DAMN IT!" Leon kicked a garbage can down and threw a bowling ball into the darker end of the lanes. Suddenly, he turned to Ada. "I thought you said Wesker wasn't here!"

"Well, I..."

"I thought you said this wasn't another mission!" shouted Leon at Ada. He walked up not one foot in front of her. "You told me this was more than another assignment!"

"Leon, I..."

"YOU TOLD ME THAT THIS WAS MORE THAN JUST ANOTHER MISSION!"

Everything was silent. There was nothing to say. Nothing further had to be done. Nonetheless, words still came from the desperation.

"...I am not assigned..." Ada said, holding back tears. "I AM NOT ASSIGNED!"

Leon turned around and held his head with both of his hands, trying to hold off his anger. The rest of the girls backed off into the other hallway, leaving Leon and Ada to themselves.

"Why... the hell is Wesker here? You know that Wesker can tear this whole thing apart! And that's what he's doing!"

"I had no knowing of Wesker ever knowing about Silent Hill..." said Ada, a tear falling from her left eye. "If I knew, I wouldn't lie to you, Leon."

"Well, he's here... and he knows! He knows everything!" Leon flipped a table over and leaned against a rectangular pillar, slapping his hands against his head.

_I'm not going to interfere this time. This isn't my call of interference. Integrity will fall under your anger... the integrity between you and Ada, the integrity between human and demon..._

"Heather's life is on the line... and I know that very well..." whispered Ada into Leon's earshot. "Wesker's knowing of the situating is purely unintentional on my part, unknown on any others'!"

Leon walked away from the pillar and stood in the open. "Just tell me..." said Leon. "Just tell me..." Ada's tears were now falling one by one. "Why... why did you decide to help us?"

Ada walked to Leon and kissed his lips. It was passionate, deep, and just the connection of their lips sent sparks flying through the air. But nothing is better than a first kiss. Some things must come to an end, however. All lips must separate at some time.

"Because... because I love you..." Ada held him in the intention to not let go... ever. "I've loved you for six years... and I've waited that long to hold you like this, and I've waited too long to ever let go!"

Another silence in a deafening abundance comes across the entire town. How much time had everyone used in silence? This, however, was the loveliest silence that could ever pierce your heart in a lifetime.

The silence was sadly interrupted when the other girls walked into the room.  
"What do we have here?" asked Ashley with a grin on her face. Ada closed her eyes and rested her head against Leon's.

"You don't ever have to let go..." whispered Leon.

But they did.

Leon and Ada lingered to the others, finding that annoyance of unwanted people standing in an unappreciated position.

"We understand..."

Leon's head faced downward to the floor. He closed his eyes. "No..." said Leon. "You don't." Ada reached over and held Leon's hand. "You never will. No one ever will. Not even me." It was hushed down, as if it were a whisper, almost a breath. "It's something that can't be understood. Something far more important than dramatic..." Leon looked up at Ashley and Olivia. "I wasn't wrong... I'm not sorry..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ashley.

"We don't have time... we can't wait much longer. Either Laura dies or Heather dies," said Leon.

"Leon!" called Douglas over the radio. Leon reached to the back of his belt and whipped out the radio.

"Go ahead."

"We have an urgent problem!" exclaimed Douglas. "Jared's down! I repeat, Jared is down!"

"What!?!" exclaimed Olivia.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside the bowling alley. Leon picked his assault rifle up and ran to the entrance of the building, the girls following. Leon kicked the glass doors and ran outside, only to come to a halt. The girls behind him did as well.

A man, a woman, and a dog were running down the street as fast as they could. "What the..." said Leon.

"Run!" shouted the man to Leon. "RUN!" He pointed behind him down the street. Leon looked around and saw a MILITARY TANK turning the corner onto their street.

"Oh, damn..." whispered Olivia. She was hyperventilating.

"Everyone, back inside!" shouted Ada. Everyone turned around and ran through the glass doors. They ran down the small hall back into the Lanes, where a loud BANG!! was heard behind them. Suddenly, everyone was launched into midair. Leon slammed onto a tipped over table and rolled on the ground, nearly unconscious. The other girls landed painfully on the ground.

His ears were ringing, letting no sound through to his eardrums. There was confusion everywhere as Leon tried to regain his coherency. He looked back to the entrance to find that the whole side of the building was gone, revealing rubble and the outside world of Silent Hill. The tank had shot in their direction, nearly taking them down. They managed to make it just feet away from the blow, but not unharmed. Leon stood up, strapping his assault rifle to his back. He stumbled over to the others, his footstep sounds replaced by the eerie ringing in his damaged eardrums. Leon knelt down to the others, tapping them carelessly.

"Get up..." said Leon drowsily. "Get up! Get up! GET UP!"

Olivia was unconscious, and so was Ashley. However, Ada was still conscious, but barely. She was as incoherent as Leon, and you could tell just by looking at her that she couldn't hear a thing. Her eyes looked around wearily, trying to make out some information from her seeing sense. Nothing more than what Leon could make out. Leon helped her up as he found the first sign that his hearing was coming back... the sound of Ada's voice as she struggled to get up. Leon walked over to Olivia and Ashley and managed to drag them out of blackness and back into consciousness. They both looked around. They could hear, but barely. Leon and Ada helped them both up, and they looked around in a state of shock.

"We have to go!" shouted Leon, even though the girls were not five feet from him.

They both looked at the blown down wall. There was a silence until the tank came into view. It wasn't aiming at them, but it was aiming ahead of the street. Leon, Ada, Olivia, and Ashley turned around and headed toward the back toward. They slammed the door open and stepped outside. It was a nicely cold, foggy alleyway.

"This way," said Leon, pointing to the left, the direction the tank came from. They both walked cautiously until they came to the corner, where they found an Acid Shooter/Straightjacket heading toward them. They needed to stay silent. Olivia aimed her handgun toward the monster, but Leon but his hand on the slide of the gun. "No. We must keep quiet." Leon looked around and found a metal pipe. He walked over and picked it up, gazing at the Acid Shooter. The monster's chest opened up and released a spray of acid. Leon rolled out of the way, just in time to dodge the outcome of the acidic spit; steam burning the pavement of the parking lot. Leon walked over, charged his arms, and slammed the pipe across the monster's head. The Acid Shooter fell to the ground. Leon walked over and repeatedly began slamming the pipe down on the monster's head. It was gooey, bloody, crunchy, and dry all at the same time. It was a bad feeling to repeatedly bash the monster's head in, but it shouldn't have felt bad. The monster was dead. Leon looked at the pipe. The tip was burning from the residue on the monster's skull. Leon dropped the skull with a loud clang. He looked at the other girls, who stood there looking at Leon in shock. "It'll all be alright..." said Leon, looking down at the headless monster. "Everything will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" said a voice behind Leon. Leon turned around and saw the man, the dog, and the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Leon, looked at the trio.

"My name is Kevin. This is Curly," said the man, patting his dog. "That is..."

"Linda," she interrupted. "My name is Linda. We're just trying to make our way through the city alive. Then we run into this... military tank..."

"Well, who's driving?" asked Ashley.

"We don't know..." said Kevin. "It has to be a man with a steady hand, because I've never seen anyone drive a tank so perfectly, so accurately." The sound of the tank could still be heard all too close.

"Well, I don't think it would be smart to go back out there. He's got us pinned down," said Linda. "He has a small flying drone above fifty feet. He can see us if we run out there. He can just tear down these buildings!" Linda looked up. "HIDE!" Everyone looked around when Linda pushed everyone behind the building. Linda looked out the corner with Leon into the sky. She pointed up into the sky. There was a small object with a propeller, almost like a model helicopter. "There's a built-in camera inside that drone. He scouts through the town with this drone, looking for another likely victim. We just managed to step into his line of sight."

"I highly doubt he's just going everywhere, randomly killing people for the fun of it," said Leon. "He had a business here, a job. Even the monsters have a duty."

"The drone is heading our way!" whispered Kevin. "Everyone in the bowling alley!" Everyone snuck back through the back door back into the building. They all went behind the counter. However, while Linda was heading back into the building...

"Shit!" she quickly shut the door and ran to the others behind the counter. Everyone stayed silent as the sound of running propellers came behind the doors. "He's scoping us out..." whispered Linda.

Suddenly, bullets clanged through the door until it finally fell off the hinges and slammed onto the ground. A small model helicopter's silhouette floated in the doorway, a laser scanning the area. The model helicopter slowly hovered into the large room, the torn down wall lighting up the whole area. The drone swiveled around, looking for any signs of life. Leon slowly lifted up his rifle and aimed at the model helicopter.

"No!" whispered Linda, yanking the rifle down just in time as the helicopter swerved around in their direction. "If the drone is destroyed, the tank will come!"

The helicopter swerved around, flying in their direction. Everyone held their breaths to the point of silence where their heartbeats seemed louder than the surrounding sound. The drone hovered above the counter. They all looked up at the small helicopter; it was barely an inch above Curly's head. The drone scanned around before finally turning around and flying away. It flew out of the building and into the sky.

"Damn!" exclaimed Kevin, standing up. "This is jacked up! Why is this even happening?"

"Calm down," said Ada. "It's gone. That tank should still be looking for you, but to the man inside the tank, we're all dead in here."

"Won't he come back to this area?" asked Ashley, looking around in paranoia.

"Chances are, he will," stated Linda, looking into the outside. "But that won't be for awhile. This town is not small."

"So..." said Leon. He hopped over the counter and looked at the others. "We've got a tank randomly scouting the town trying to kill us? This is all just..." Leon looked around as a wave of paranoia came over him. "Why is there a tank in this town? Isn't the town cut off to any other part of this... dimension?"

"This town is sort of like an island... except there is no water surrounding it. Only an endless abyss that should keep people from going out... but nothing was said about anything coming in," said Kevin.

"How do you know so much about Silent Hill?" asked Olivia, taking a step toward Kevin.

"Before the darkness came on our earth, we were doing studies on ghost towns. Linda and I were doing some research, when evidence of a ghost town in West Virginia came to our attention. It was called Silent Hill. There were rumors of a burning coal mine beneath the town, but that was proven false when scientist came upon the fact that there never was a coal mine. Never. Turns out that there was some work being carried out down there... a cult was carrying out secret orders down there, and it was basically a secondary headquarters. It was the Order that was the name. However, the Order disappeared suddenly," explained Kevin.

"The Order?" asked Leon.

"The Order we learned about after we came to this town. There was no cult knowing in our regular earth. However, it is the most discussed thing in this town... besides the disappearance of the..."

"Of the what?" asked Ada.

"Otherworld," said Kevin. "It disappeared right as the Collapse began to show itself. It's still unknown whether the Otherworld has been exterminated completely, but no one has ever seen it again."

"What was this Otherworld like?" asked Leon.

"Trust me... we're lucky it may be gone," said Kevin. "It is the worst nightmare you could ever have. Everything is of blood and rust... veins and walls of flesh. Random, bloody, disturbing sights are everywhere... everywhere. Monsters seem relentless in the Otherworld... it's so dark that you need a flashlight wherever you go.

"Which brings me to another subject," continued Kevin. "The Siren has not been heard since the Collapse has come, but it's the same case as the Otherworld. Whenever the Siren is heard, the Otherworld is called, and the regular facing of the Misty World is peeled away into thin air and turned into rust, blood, veins, and flesh. It squishes beneath your feet..."

"Stop it!" shouted Olivia. Everyone turned to Olivia. "I just... I just need a minute..." Olivia walked to the backdoor into the alleyway. Everyone stood in silence until Kevin turned to Leon.

"If you ever... EVER... hear the Siren... run like hell. When you're caught in a Collapse, you're already demolished... but when you're caught in the Otherworld... your death is slow, painful, bloody... and remorseful," stated Kevin. "That's all from what I've heard from eyewitnesses."

"Kevin," said Leon. "Heh... what the hell..."

"Sorry, I just thought you should know," remarked Kevin.

"What do you do, Kevin?"

"I'm a cop," said Kevin. "And I'm not that famous cop from R.P.D., like everyone says. I've never been in Raccoon City."

"You're lucky," said Leon. "You would have been scarred."

"As scarred as how we've been in Silent Hill?" asked Linda.

"..." Leon thought for a moment. "Let's just stay here for awhile... wait the drone out... then we'll get moving."

"What if a Collapse comes?" asked Linda.

"We can make it..." Leon suddenly looked around. "...Where's Jennifer?" Everyone looked around. "Jennifer? Jennifer!" Leon looked around... she was gone. Suddenly, sobbing could be heard behind a standing piece of damaged wall. Leon drew his assault rifle and walked over to the fragmented wall. Jennifer was behind the wall, crying. Leon set down his assault rifle and knelt down to Jennifer. He took her in his arms. "It'll be alright.." said Leon. "It'll get better."

"No," said Jennifer. "It won't. You have no proof." Jennifer shifted her head, just to get comfortable. "God may have brought you, but it wasn't for me. You're not **my**guardian angel." Jennifer lifted her head and looked at Ada. "You're hers..." Leon looked at Ada ad Jennifer rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jennifer... don't lose hope," said Leon. "I promise you... all of this will go away." Jennifer scoffed, but Leon said nothing. "I promise."

"I'd rather we not talk," said Jennifer. "I think we should get to the plan. Wait the drone out and get back to finding the Oracle."

"Hey..." said Olivia from the doorway. "What about Jared? Douglas said he was down." Leon suddenly jolted up and took out his radio. He faced away from the others.

"Douglas, how is Jared?" asked Leon.

"He's... he's had a seizure... he's unconscious..." said Douglas over the radio. "Lorm is keeping him on his side."

"Does he have a pulse?"

"And he's breathing," said Douglas. "He'll make it. I just hope no damage was done to his head or organs."

"A seizure? Ok..." whispered Leon. "Douglas, get to the basement of the church. We have sighted a tank roaming around the town. It fired at us, so it's hostile. Don't go outside, because he will see you with his helicopter drone."

"What? A tank? Who is this?"

"We don't know... I think it may be—"

"Damn! Jared's having another seizure! Keep him down!"

"Douglas! Douglas, answer! Douglas!?" Leon looked at the radio. "He turned to the others, who stood there in silence.

"Wh—what happened?" whispered Olivia into Leon's earshot from the back door..

"Jared... Jared..." Leon thought of an easy way to say it. "Jared had a seizure. He's unconscious. Douglas left me saying that we was currently having another seizure..." Olivia turned away in worry and shock. "We have to get back to the church. I have a First-Aid Spray. If any damage is done, we can do some medical work."

* * *

**Another chapter up. This one is a little over 5,000 words long, and it's 2:39 in the morning... the morning of 2008!!!**

**Connected goes from February of 2007 to January of 2008. Who knows, maybe it will get to February, marking the first anniversary of Connected's creation. I can't believe it. Connected goes into 2008. Happy New Years, everyone!!**

**Anyway, I just rented Silent Hill Origins, so I have some ideas. That game is the best-graphic game for PSP I've ever played. Not to mention the scariest. Well, I'm guess I'd better get to bed. Got to go see Alvin and the Chipmunks tomorrow with my family. I don't have a say in it, and I don't have a good feeling about it.**

**As for the tank... well, I do believe that I have some plans for the tank. And the drone will add a little suspense to it. A little model helicopter that could seal the fate of other people... that's fcking messed up! To me, anyway. Well, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Welcome to 2008. This chapter up January 1, 2008! I hope you all have a good New Years Day! I know I will.**


	24. Where Memories Go To Die

**Where Memories Go To Die**

* * *

It was getting dark. The light was scarce, but enough to cast an eerie gloom onto the already dark and scary town. Leon stood behind a piece of standing wall, his assault rifle drawn. "Ok. Here's what you're going to do," said Leon. "I still hear the drone. It knows we're here." Olivia was crying silently in fear. "Kevin, you're going to run to that alleyway over there." Leon pointed to the alleyway across the street. "After that, fire as many shots at the drone as you can. I'm going to lead the girls to safety. If you hear the tank coming, run as fast as you can down the alleyway." 

"What about the turrets on that drone?" asked Kevin.

"It can't shoot down. So make sure the drone doesn't go to your level. If it does, get some cover." Leon turned to the girls; Linda seemed unfazed, and Ada seemed ready for whatever, but the others were frightened. "Whatever happens, keep following me. Got it?" The girls nodded reluctantly. Everyone suddenly looked at the dog.

"What about Curly?" asked Kevin. "I mean, we can't just leave him behind!"

"We can't worry about the dog," said Leon. "It'll slow us down."

"I'm not going to leave my dog!" whispered Kevin loudly.

"I can't let you jeopardize this plan!" whispered Leon. "It's flawed enough as it is." Kevin looked at Curly. "Do you want to get torn up by bullets or monsters? Because that's exactly what will happen if you fuck up this plan, got that?"

Kevin knelt down and held Curly by the head. "I'm sorry, buddy," whispered Kevin, letting tears fall from his eyes. Curly whimpered as he sensed something was wrong. Kevin stood up, looking at Leon. "Alright," he whispered. "Let's do this."

"I'm sorry," said Leon. There was a silence between everyone. "Alright." Leon inched to the corner of the wall and looked out. "Let's do this in 3... 2... 1..." Kevin suddenly jumped over the debris and into the street. He aimed up with his M16 and started firing shots at the drone.

"COME ON!!" shouted Kevin, firing into the sky.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Leon. Everyone jumped through the debris and ran down the sidewalk on the opposite side of Kevin. Gunfire could be heard in the sky, but not heading to the ground. The girls ran behind Leon as fast as they could. Curly jumped through the debris and ran the opposite direction down the road.

"Curly..." whispered Kevin, pausing his gunfire briefly before opening fire again. Leon and the girls were approaching a corner when suddenly a group of monsters came into sight.

"Shit!" shouted Olivia.

"Go! GO!" shouted Leon, launching the butt of his gun into the side of a "Dead Man's" head. Everyone ran to the corner onto the other side of the street. Leon held his gun and ran with them when he suddenly spotted a white van. "Everyone in that van!!!" Everyone ran to the van as they were told. The other girls got into the back as Ada went into the driver's seat and Leon went into the passenger's. Leon looked into the rearview mirror and saw an ARMY of monsters coming toward them from behind. The car wouldn't start.

"Damn!" The gunfire in the distance could still be heard, accompanied by the shouts of Kevin. Leon looked ahead and saw more monsters, with Dead Men and Dead Women sprinting full speed toward them. Leon emptied his clip and loaded another and began kicking his passenger door. "What are you doing?" asked Ada, still attempting to start the car.

"Improvising," remarked Leon, slamming into the door repeatedly. Leon rolled his eyes and aimed his assault rifle at the hinges. "Everybody down!" shouted Leon, covering his eyes and aiming at the hinges. He opened fire, sending sparks and shrapnel onto the street. Soon, the sound of a car door hitting the street met Leon's ears. He opened his eyes right as Ada successfully started the ignition.

"Here we go!" cried Ada. Soon the car began to move. "I'm surprised this old piece of junk still has gas."

The army of monsters behind them were still chasing after them, while the army in front of them were still running toward them head on. Leon leaned out his doorway and opened fire, holding the rifle with one hand and the van with the other. "Come on!" shouted Leon. Soon, a Dead Woman leaped into the air and landed onto the dashboard, making it too hard to see. Ada screamed as she drew her pistol and began shooting at the dashboard. Leon aimed at the dashboard blindly and began opening fire from the outside. The Dead Woman fell off the car and onto the street. Suddenly, a Motuh entered sight. Leon pulled out a grenade, pulled off the pin and threw it at the Motuh.

The huge, slimy vein emerged from his mouth, gliding toward the van. Suddenly, the grenade exploded, sending the Motuh into a department store.

"COME ON!!!" shouted Leon, firing rounds into upcoming monsters. Suddenly, the army of monsters collided full on with the van. The girls hit the back of the van, Ada hit the back of her seat, and Leon hit the edge of the car doorway, slamming his head into the metal. He looked around, eyes widened out of incoherency. He dropped his rifle onto the seat and was leaning out of his doorway, about to fall into the street.

"Leon!" Ada reached out and grabbed Leon's belt. Leon was now leaning halfway out of the car, being pummeled by oncoming monsters. Ada grunted as she pulled Leon back into the car, who was unconscious. "Leon! Wake up!" she shouted. Ada slapped Leon repeatedly, desperately trying to wake him up.

However, soon... he went under...

* * *

Leon opened his eyes to see light... everywhere. It surrounded him, and there was no way out. Was this what they call Heaven? 

Wake up, Leon. It's the least you can do.

Leon opened his eyes completely. There was nothing... nothing but light everywhere. There were no walls, no ceiling, not even a floor. Leon looked around, wondering if he was dead or dreaming.

_**Where am I?**_

_Where are you? You're certainly not in Heaven, Leon. You're far from an admission ticket to Heaven. However, you aren't in Hell._

_**Then I'm not dead.**_

_You will be. You're not waking up._

_**What are you talking about? I'm awake right now.**_

_Are you? You're in a white, infinite space talking to the voices in your head. Does that sound like reality?_

Leon looked around in panic. He wasn't awake. He was unconscious somewhere. Leon couldn't completely remember what happened, but it was painful to think.

_Leon, you stand in the blank realm of your mind. It's the place where all of your memories are processed into painful thoughts. This otherwise could be known as my living room._

"Well, where are the memories?" asked Leon aloud.

_You're not remembering. You have to think._

"Alright," said Leon, looking into the dark space. Leon thought hard, but he was just choosing a thought.

_Thinking about sex, huh? Trust me... it'll be painful here. Like I said, this is where memories are processed into bad thoughts... this is where memories go to die._

Leon, ignoring the voice, thought about him and Ada. A strong feeling began building up inside of him, and it wasn't good. The white spaces were turning blue. Two figures performing intercourse could be seen as silhouettes...

...But it wasn't normal. It wasn't Leon and Ada... at least it wasn't supposed to be.

Screaming could be heard everywhere. Pleasure coursed through Leon's body, yet pain ran through his mind. Leon groaned as the views of that night came rushing back to him, and there was blood to be seen. Ada's voice... it was moaning in pleasure... and pain.

"This isn't what happened!" shouted Leon, covered his ears and falling to his knees.

_It may not be what happened. It's your mind that makes it like this. That's why you're so depressed all the time._

Groaning and moans of pleasure echoed in Leon's ears, two voices overlapping as two bodies were in Leon's visuals. If he closed his eyes, the pain seemed worse.

"I can't stop it!" shouted Leon.

_Do you want to?_

Leon closed his eyes. He didn't want to. He didn't want it to end. It felt good and bad and right at the same time. At that... Leon began to smile at the pleasurable pain.

_Remember... as you stay there, you're friends are fighting without you._

Suddenly, it all stopped. The voices, the sights, the pleasure, it was all turning into an infinite white space with a small, yet constant breeze that blew all sense of bliss out of Leon's skull.

_It was so painful, yet so pleasurable, so addictive._

_**What does it all mean?**_

_You see, Leon. This is what happens in everyone's head everyday, every minute, every thought of every second of life. This has been going on in your head subconsciously all your life. This is the little space that causes depression in everyone's minds. It shivers through the rest of the body and causes physical and mental pain. That's why you, Leon, are who you are._

Suddenly, Leon turned around and saw... Leon. Another Leon.

"Hello, Leon," said the other. "I am Leon. Well, at least that's how you picture me."

Leon stared in awe as the other Leon walked toward him.

"This is how you've pictured my voice. It's your voice. It's your demon," said the Other. "Basically, this is who I am. I just have more wits than you."

"You..." said Leon. "You are what causes me to be... monstrous?"

"Not monstrous," said the Other. "Just a monster." Leon looked up at his other self. "I am not how I was when you faced Europe. I'm not how I was when you faced Raccoon City. I am 95 influenced by Cundra, Alessa's lion. That's why I'm such a bad guy to you. That's why I'm just a voice to you."

"You can't control me like Cundra controls you!" shouted Leon, pointing at his other self.

"You can't deny the truth," remarked the Other, wiping his face from sweat. "I'm not an antagonist in your drama story of life. I'm an antagonist in your drama story of mentality."

"I'm not you!" Leon pushed the Other away.

"I'm not the answer, and neither is a push!" said the Other with a laugh.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Leon. Leon drew his gun and aimed at the Other.

"See, you're weak. Always have to rely on your motto of "Lead to the Head." Always have to pull out your gun to save your skin, to save your sanity! You can't hold a gun every second of your life." Leon trembled, holding his gun. "Pull that trigger and you just attempted to destroy your conscience, and if you destroy your conscience, you destroy yourself. It's a deadly circle," said the Other.

"I'd rather destroy you than anyone else..." Leon pulled the trigger, and the Other's head dissolved on impact. The Other completely dissolved into a blue vapor. It floated around, then suddenly darted behind Leon. He turned around and saw himself looking straight at him. Leon jumped back and aimed his gun at the other.

"You coward," said the Other. "You can't destroy me. I'm just a voice."

Leon dropped his gun and held his head.

"There's only one way to end the pain... make your life worth living... believe in a better drama of life, and the only antagonist is the voice in your head... and even that is your friend.

* * *

**Damn! So much writer's block! It's killing me! Ah, well. I guess I have a lot of catching up to do. Few days ago, on January 19****th****, it was my birthday. I'm not gonna reveal my age, so, hehe. Still don't have a 360. I was kind of let down, because there was a present that looked like a 360, but it turned out to be a green fuzzy blanket. Yeah, big letdown.**

**It's kind of short, and the sad thing is I started writing it the same day I submitted the last chapter. A lot of writer's block. I've taken a new interest in Edgar Allan Poe, a BRILLIANT writer. His birthday's also on January 19****th****, but born in 1809. I've been inspired and written a poem that I'm going to put in the end of the story. This chapter sort of takes a new view at the "Other," a new name for Leon's alter ego. R&R. It reveals the thoughts of all of us.  
**


	25. Connected: 1st Anniversary

_**Definitely something,**_

_**Something's out there tonight.**_

_**We all agree without a doubt**_

_**That we love to fade into the night.**_

_**We all understand in an instant**_

_**We all have nothing but disbelief.**_

_**There's something in that shadow,**_

_**Don't let light ever deceive.**_

_**We dream so we don't awake in the night,**_

_**To find the dark stars ejected.**_

_**One day one of us will awaken,**_

_**To see the world that is rejected.**_

_**The world where veins cover walls,**_

_**The world where blood is our wine.**_

_**A site of a dream deferred?**_

_**Not one light will ever shine...**_

_**Through the darkness that hides our demons,**_

_**Through the hope that fills your soul,**_

_**Hope there will be a savior**_

_**That will make the world whole.**_

* * *

**One year ago from today, a story was created. Valentine's Day of 2007, the first three chapters of a story were submitted. Connected, exactly one year ago from today, was posted onto this site. The first few chapters were created two years ago, posted on Fanfiction only to be taken down. But I posted it again after the deletion of my Chaos Trilogy, and received three reviews. The first two were neutral, and the third was a flame. I just want to thank you guys for taking the story to where it is today. I just want to say that it is you, the audience, the readers, that I write for. The first anniversary of Connected. Valentine's Day, the supposed day of romance?**

**Look at the genre, ladies and gentlemen.**

**It may not be a big deal for some of you, but it certainly is a big deal to me. My cord snapped, so I'm typing on another computer until the new cord gets here, when I'll be able to submit another chapter that involves flying over Silent Hill...? So, thank you all for helping me out, giving me some criticism and helping me with my writing. Remember, you all are the reason I write. If it weren't for you all, I probably would have given up. So thank you all.**

**Seems like a goodbye note, huh? This is NOT the final chapter, the poem at the end, just a little anniversary poem. The next chapter will be up soon, so keep your eye out. Thank you all so much, and I'll hear from you in the next chapter!**


	26. Separation

**Separation**

* * *

Leon awoke, the faint vision of grating on which his head rested on. The sound of propellers rung in his ears as the feeling of not touching the earth shook through his veins. His vision became clear as the cold grating of a door came into view. Leon's vision turned red for a brief moment, magnified, and then turned back to normal. 

"When's he gonna' wake up?" asked Ashley's voice.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" responded Linda's voice. Leon moved his arm as he pushed himself from the grating.

"He's awake!" exclaimed Olivia. Leon looked around and found himself in a small compact space. The girls were sitting on benches opposite each other, and there was a small compartment where Linda sat... her hands on a steering device. The room swerved around gently as the girls all looked at him in worry.

"You're not going to like this..." said Ada, staring at Leon. A light shown on Ada through a window. Leon's eyes widened as he stood up with haste. He looked out the window and saw... his worst nightmare.

**Outside, buildings... small, small buildings far below. The town of Silent Hill all below them, basically a feeble toy town. The edges of the blades of propellers spun about above the window. Around the town, huge trenches bordered the whole perimeter, impossible to get by without any form of flight...**

**They were in a helicopter.**

"How did we get here?" asked Leon, turning back to the others.

"Leon, we have something to tell you," explained Ada. "The tank is military issue... from our world. The military is taking evasive action against the Black Spot on earth, and they've been sucked into our world."

"Then why the hell are they shooting at us?" asked Leon.

"They're all dead!" blurted Olivia. Leon looked at Olivia with widened eyes.

"All of the military men have been exterminated by the monsters," said Linda from the pilot seat. "They've been put under condition through the power of Claudia. They're orders from the military have been to exterminate any threat. Guess what, hon... Claudia put us down as threats..."

There was silence throughout the helicopter except for the propellers that shook the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Leon.

"We're going to see if there's any place else in this dimension," said Linda. "We're going to cross the trenches. Anything to get out of this town. We think there may be other survivors in the outside land."

"What if there aren't?" asked Leon.

"That's a risk we'll have to take," responded Linda. "Would you rather be stranded in a town battling those things or fight in a spacious wasteland?"

"There may be more species, though," whispered Olivia.

A bad thought. What if there were, in fact, more kinds of those monsters. It seems that the monsters are developed by one's state of mind, therefore giving monsters the ultimate advantage of messing with one's mind. Who knows what monster they'll see after the trenches.

"Hey! HEY!" shouted Olivia, pointing out a window. Everyone looked out the window to a building far below. There, a small dot on top of a building, a man in a black-mercenary suit, no helmet, and goggles was standing, aiming what looked like a sniper rifle up at their helicopter.

"We're being hunted!" shouted Ada.

Suddenly, a shift in the helicopter caused everyone to hit the floor as Linda made a sharp turn for another edge of trenches. Suddenly, a bullet burst through the window, narrowly missing Jennifer.

"Shit!" shouted Linda. "If he gets the propellers, we're going down!"

Leon picked up his assault rifle and made his way toward the window before Ada stopped him. "You think those bullets will reach that guy?"

Suddenly, an explosion boomed above the helicopter. "He got the propellers!?" screamed Olivia. Suddenly, the helicopter began to spin violently.

"Hold onto something!" shouted Leon. The helicopter was spinning so fast, it was beginning to feel like a dream. Leon held onto a handle on the door as he desperately tried to keep from flinging around. There was a loud whistling sound accompanied by the searing pain of Olivia's screaming. Everyone was screaming, except for Leon, who was still in a state of shock. The beeping of a helicopter monitor rapidly clicked and bleeped, adding to the profuse panic of the bewildered group.

"We're going down!!!" shouted Linda.

Suddenly, everyone was launched forward and slammed against the front of the helicopter.

Blackout... again.

* * *

Leon's eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was the light of the sun shining through the clouds, which was gleaming through the shattered helicopter window. He couldn't feel his left arm, and he could just barely feel his legs. He began to force his legs to kick. The state of shock he was in amplified the faint sounds and intensified the light shining through the cracks and windows. He didn't notice, but it was himself who was moaning in pain. He managed to get his left leg free, followed by his right leg. He used his right arm to pull his body toward the closest window. Leon grabbed the window edge, which was coated with broken glass. His fingers were bleeding, but he managed to pull himself out. Leon felt his face touch wet grass. It was a relieving sensation, and he loved its coldness. 

Leon forced himself up, and as he stood up completely in a dizzy, confused state of shock, he was beginning to feel his left arm. Leon looked around and saw he and the helicopter wreckage were in a lawn of a house, which seemed to be a part of a chain of houses running down the street until a trench. The street was just beside him as he stepped onto it, feeling the change in feeling as he limped to get a better view of the wreckage. His ears were ringing profusely now, and he could barely hear himself breathing, much less would he be able to hear a call for help. He began examining the wreckage, looking for any signs of life. He managed to get a look at the cockpit... and saw Linda with a scrap of metal embedded in the back of her head.

"Damn," said Leon, unable to hear himself. Leon limped over to the cockpit and looked inside. The door to the cockpit was forced shut by impact, making anything in the back room of the helicopter invisible from the cockpit. Leon stood up and limped to the other side of the helicopter. He took grasp of the door and began yanking at it. Leon kicked at the door until finally, with a snap, it tumbled from the helicopter and onto the grass. The first things he saw were the hands of multiple people... One hand was moving, accompanied by the muffled sound of Olivia's screaming. Leon bent down and grasped her hand with both of his hands, pulling her out of the wreckage.

"Leon!" she shouted, her voice able to pierce through the ringing in Leon's ears. Leon, ignoring Olivia, bent down and took another hand. Out came Jennifer, who was unconscious. Leon grasped another hand. Out came Ashley.

"Where...?" whispered Leon. No more hands were invisible. "ADA!" Leon began pushing debris out of the way, looking for the last sign of life that seemed important to him. After effortful pushes and pulls of removing debris, Leon saw a motionless hand. Leon took the hand, pushed some more debris out of the way, and pulled Ada out. They both landed on the grass. Olivia was waking the others up as Leon, whilst lying beside Ada, was trying to only wake her. "Ada! Ada, wake up!" Ada soon coughed, to Leon's relief. Her eyes inched open and met Leon's. Leon gave out a breath, more like a small laugh of relief.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know," said Leon.

"Where's Linda?" asked Ashley. Leon looked up at Ashley and shook his head sorrowfully. "Damn." Olivia closed her eyes to avoid further tears.

Suddenly, Jennifer screamed. Everyone looked up to see the same man, aiming the rifle at the group.

"Good evening," greeted the man in a sarcastically kind tone. The man was the same man at the church; African, black armor, sniper rifle, red eye. Associate. "I believe we haven't formally met. I am Associate, one of Claudia's Protégé members. I've heard many words of you all, the alleged resistance."

"Resistance?" asked Ashley. "You think this is some sort of overthrow?"

"In my eyes, it is indeed," remarked Associate. "It's more of an extermination, I like to put it." Associate's posture changed, as if he was about to school them. "I'm only going by what Lord Cundra told us. The Silent Sorrow against the Resistance, for the life of Silent Hill."

"An extermination?" derided Leon, standing up straight. He helped Ada up, who remained silent. "This is more like a clumsy confrontation caused by a clumsy and careless conglomeration."

"Don't waste your breath," said Lorm, walking out from behind the wreckage.

"Lorm!?" asked Leon.

"Lorm?" asked Associate. "So... someone finally gives you a name?"

"You talk as if you've had one yourself," said Lorm solemnly, stopping next to Leon. "You've changed from what I can remember you. Last I remember, you were tearing up our village with an AK-47 along with your no-future posse."

"Oh, but I think it was you who everyone assumed had no future," laughed Associate, pointing his left arm at Lorm and holding the rifle with another.

"Lorm..." said Leon, turning to the tear-eyed creature. "Who is this man?"

"He's a friend from long time ago... a friend who was supposed to stick with me and the family," said Lorm. "He's my forgotten brother."

"Not forgotten, never forgotten," said Associate, suddenly turning to a more solemn tone that matched Lorm's.

"Leon, I do believe this is the man responsible for Heather's injuries," stated Lorm.

"That's the broad's name?" asked Associate. "She didn't even cry. Takes the fun out of this kind of stuff, I tell you."

"You son of a..." Leon took a step forward, but was stopped by the sound of a voice behind him.

"Leon!" shouted a little girl's voice behind Leon. Everyone shifted around to see Laura, her hair being held by Wesker, who stood beside Krauser.

"It's the Oracle!" exclaimed Laura.

"That's our girl," whispered Leon. "So, Wesker and Krauser teaming up to take down the good guys? It's just too good to be true!"

"I do believe we have unfinished business," said Wesker, letting Laura's hair go. Laura ran to Ada, who took her in her arms.

"It's alright," said Ada. "Everything's alright."

"Girls," said Leon. "Get to the church, Laura should know what to do."

"What about you?" asked Jennifer, looking into Leon's eyes.

"Trust me on this," said Leon. "I'll get there as soon as I can. Go!" The girls reluctantly stood up and ran away from the street. As the girls ran into the fog, Ashley turned around and looked at Leon. She raised her thumb into the air. Leon raised his thumb into the air before Ashley ran into the fog out of site.

"Krauser, after them," said Wesker.

Without a word, Krauser grinned and began to run after the girls.

"Lord Cundra will be happy to receive your blood," remarked Associate, a nasty grin on his face.

"I don't think it'll be our blood he receives," said Leon, turning to Associate. Lorm's hand touched Leon's shoulder.

"I'll take care of these guys," said Lorm. "You make sure they get to the church." There was a silence in everyone. "You must go, now, before you lose them."

"Thanks, Lorm," said Leon. "I'll be back. You can count on it."

"I can't make that same promise," said Lorm, closing his eyes for a brief moment. By the time he had opened his eyes, Leon was already gone. "A brave man, he is."

Along with Leon's disappearance, the assault rifle that rested in the lawn of a house was now gone. "Are you ready, brother?" asked Associate, rubbing his gun as if to polish it.

"No one ever is," laughed Lorm.

Leon ran as fast he could down the cold road, the faint site of Krauser ahead of him kept him going. The weight of the rifle in his hands slowed him down, but it was still not enough to stop him from running. Ahead of Krauser, the site of the group of girls sprinting down the road reached Leon's superhuman vision. The scent and sound of Krauser's breath reeked upon contact with Leon's senses. Leon strapped the gun to his back.

Leon then began running on all fours.

**Leon's skin began to grow bluish, a fog emitting from his pores. His eyes turned rusty red, and his hair turned white as the snow that fell upon Silent Hill. His hands turned into claws that could pierce metal, and his teeth evolved into fangs.**

**Leon was once again a demon.**

Leon ran faster than he had ever ran before, letting out a roar that shook the town. Krauser stopped and turned around, an ugly face plastered on his pitch-black demon skin, right in time for Leon to leap and tackle Krauser. They both rolled on the ground as a result of impact. However, as the rolling stopped with Krauser on bottom and Leon on top, Leon began slamming his claws into Krauser's chest. Each tear revealed light that gleamed through each mark. Leon then stopped the tearing, looking into Krauser's eyes with his rusty-blood-red eyes.

"So... you too? A demon like me?" asked Krauser.

"I'm no demon," said Leon. Leon grasped Krauser's throat. "Only demonic." Leon threw Krauser into the air, and with a chain that produced from his skin, whipped Krauser into the ground. As Krauser hit the street, the crack that formed from impact spread as wide as the street itself.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" shouted Krauser, standing up. Krauser then formed fire from his hands. "You'll see that I have some good ones too."

"Bring it..." said Leon, bring the metal pipe back into his hands and producing blue fire from his fingertips.

**Leon's vision then turned bloody red. Each sound, each smell, each small thing that Krauser did reached Leon's senses. A wave only in Leon's visual field scanned the area, and Leon was able to tell, by Krauser's pupil dilation, his body heat, his sweat glands, and his heartbeat, that Krauser... was unafraid. Krauser's rate of breathing, however, depicted labor and windedness. Therefore, Leon, through his superhuman senses, was able to tell that Krauser's performance rate has been lowered, and his fitness was not as great as in Europe, his exhaustion was capable of overwhelming him, and Krauser was not all intimidated by Leon, which could prove problematic.**

Leon sprinted toward Krauser, leaping into the air with fire on his claws. Krauser raised his leg and kicked Leon in midair. Leon landed on all fours and sprinted at Krauser, attempting to tackle him. However, Krauser grasped Leon's throat with a death grip and snapped his neck, throwing Leon onto the street.

There was a silence in the streets. Silent Hill seemed to be dead itself. Leon lye there, motionless and silent. Krauser panted, keeping his eyes on Leon. There seemed to be no life in Leon's body... until he moved his arm. Leon slowly began to push himself up until he was on his knees. His head, however, was dangling on his chest, his neck holding it to his shoulders.

"Better try a new trick," said Leon, taking his head into his hands. With one motion, Leon cracked his head into place, shaking it. He then looked at Krauser, straight in the eye, as he stood up. "'Cause that one's gettin' old."

"You'll regret your words."

* * *

Laura ran next to Ada as they all searched for the church down the foggy streets. Olivia was beginning to become winded, Jennifer was doing fine, and Ashley didn't even break a sweat. "Guys!" Ashley shouted. Everyone looked back at Ashley, who was pointing to a sign that said "Nathan Street". "We have to hurry!" 

"Great!" said Ada.

"NOOO!!!!" shouted Jennifer. Her scream was terrifying. It was the sound a girl makes when she knows she's in trouble, when she knows she's going to die. Why else would a girl scream such a scream?

Everyone turned around and saw something horrible. The sound of whizzing air passed through them all.

A small helicopter with a camera attached to it stood in front of Jennifer.

"JENNIFER!" shouted Ada.

Suddenly, three bullets whizzed straight through Jennifer's head. She fell to the ground with a thud, a puddle of blood, straight into a small puddle of mud. She was lifeless. Ada drew her gun and shot twice, destroying the helicopter instantly.

"We have to go!" shouted Ada. Suddenly, down the street, coming out of the fog in all of its glory, came an army tank riding straight toward them.

"I'll hold him back as long as I can! Get to the church and save Heather!" shouted Ashley. Ashley aimed her rifle at the tank and began shooting.

"Come on!" shouted Ada, grabbing Olivia and Laura's wrists and running down Nathan Street. Laura could barely keep up, but when a tank is trying to shoot you down, you'd start running too.

* * *

Leon leaped onto Krauser and sank his teeth into his neck. Krauser slammed his palm into Leon's chest, knocking him back. Gold lights shined out of the holes in Krauser's neck. "Doesn't matter who you are... demon or angel... light infects us all." 

"Ain't it true?" remarked Leon, cracking his knuckles. "I battled you awhile back, now I'm going to kick your nickel-bouncing ass!"

"Come on!" taunted Krauser. Leon got on all fours as he showed his fangs. His claws dug into to the concrete road. His eyes shined red, then dimmed back down to a darker red. His white hair suddenly spiked, then went back down to his original hairstyle. "Can you spike everything on your body?"

"Everything that spikes is everything that cuts, asshole," laughed Leon as he cracked his neck. Leon ran on all fours at Krauser, whose arm suddenly turned into a sword. Krauser swung his sword at Leon, who stopped in his tracks.

"What now?" laughed Krauser.

Leon looked down at the concrete. "God, I love this power." Leon leaped into air and slammed into the street headfirst, disappearing underneath the concrete. Cracks in the street began forming, signifying Leon's path.

"Not smart enough!" shouted Krauser. He drove his sword into the concrete. Suddenly, another path of cracks began forming, signifying the sword's path, which was now liquid metal. The two paths of cracks grew closer, until they finally met.

They both came to a dead halt.

* * *

Ada, Laura, and Olivia sprinted down Nathan Street as fast as they possibly could, hearing gunshots and the explosions of the tank's shots behind them in the fog. They all kept running until they came to a dead stop to a gap in the road... except for Olivia. She ran straight into the gap... but she didn't fall. She merely... 

Disappeared.

"What the..." whispered Ada under her breath. She looked into the gap and didn't see her falling at all.

"It appears we're entering the next stage of the Great Collapse..." Laura looked up at Ada. "Olivia is still running to the church. This gap is merely an image of yours and my minds. It is real to us... but not to her."

"What?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion behind them occurred, shaking their eardrums.

"Where can we go?" shouted Ada over the ringing in their ears. Laura pointed to the boat launch. "Let's go."

"I can't hold him!" shouted Ashley as she fired at the tank. Ada and Laura ran toward the boat launch. They ran onto a manmade pier toward a motorboat. They jumped into the boat, Ada then pulling the ignition. It didn't take until six pulls until the boat started. Ada began to steer the boat as it accelerated. Laura looked back to shore to see the tank aiming at them.

"The tank!!!" shouted Laura. Suddenly, a huge bang shook through the town. Next to the boat, a huge splash in the water, about twenty feet high, towered into the air.

(The light to the hotel was not shining.)

"We're going!" shouted Ada. Suddenly...

As a loud bang was heard again, the boat flipped over into the water.

* * *

**Hmm. I think this chapter took awhile. My computer's back is damaged, making power from the cord limited. My battery's shit, it can't last five minutes. I haven't written since the last chapter's submission. Ah, well. It's a little messy because I'm tossing back and forth between writing and positioning my cord so enough power gets in. I just wanted to get another chapter in finally.**

**By the way, I am a BETA READER, now. So, if any of you need a beta reader, check out my BR profile.**

**I'll try to write some more, but if I can't, you know why the next chapter will be late. But hey, I'm doing everything I can. R&R.**


	27. Air Strike on Silent Hill

**_Air Raid_**

* * *

_**4 Chapters Left.**_

* * *

When Leon finally came to, a flood of thoughts rushed to his brain. He wondered how much time had passed.

It felt like forever.

Leon wondered if the Oracle had made it to the church. He wondered if Heather was still alive.

A searing pain in Leon's right hip coursed through his body, pulsating to the point of profuse blood-loss. However, not much blood had been lost yet. Leon could barely move in the jagged concrete. The power he had felt ripping through concrete was gone, and the unbreakable barrier of the pavement prevented him from getting to the surface. He then had to backtrack through the path he had made under the concrete, the jagged path in which made the pain even more unbearable. Leon gave out a grunt as a jagged rock jabbed into his wound. When Leon felt that a path to the surface was there, he then had to climb up with his lower body up near the top and his upper body facing the darkness below.

Hell of a workout.

Leon could feel his leg touching the cold pavement of the street. He hurdled the rest of his body up, and lye on the cold street immersed in fog. It was still cold, but warmer than the concrete under-path, which was one up side. Leon could see that a gaping wound resided on his right hip, caused by Krauser's liquid-metal blade. Leon then took off his jacket and drew his knife. He began cutting his sixty-dollar jacket into strips. He took the biggest strip and rapped it onto his waist, over the wound.

_If I were you, I'd find a First-Aid store, and fast._

Leon stood up straight, a rush of blood seeming to empty from his head. He could see drips of his blood falling onto the pavement. He then began to limp down the street. Leon pulled out the map and examined it.

_Right now, your percent of living without medical attention is about 54 and dropping. Your blood-loss will eventually make the cold world… even colder. That's when the infection plays apart, and God knows what kind of bacteria resides in this world. Then, POOF… the bucket it kicked._

_**Is it possible for a young person to kick the bucket?**_

_Find the damn medic store._

Leon found it on the map. He checked on his binoculars to find that right now he was facing northeast, the exact direction of the medic store. Leon hurriedly limped down the street.

* * *

Ada also came to. She could feel that she was on a wooden surface, but her hands were immersed in water. She could hear the sound of water hitting rocks. She could smell wet soil. She could taste salt…

She could see nothing…

"Ada!" Laura's voice. Ada could hear moving footsteps coming closer to her until eventually she could feel a hand touch her shoulder. "Look at me!"

Ada could feel her eyes open… but she could see nothing. They hurt badly.

Laura suddenly let out a scream. Ada knew something was terribly wrong with her… something the Oracle couldn't see coming. "YOUR EYES!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ada in panic.

"Your irises are white! Like a blind person!" shouted Laura. Ada could feel a cold breeze run by her. Suddenly, her whole life flashed in her mind.

Ada was blind.

"Laura…" said Ada, trying not to show her panic. "Laura, you're in charge now. You need to read the map and tell me where we're going."

"Ada, I can't fight them by myself!"

"Let me worry about that. We have to get to the church!" exclaimed Ada.

* * *

Leon limped down the street hurriedly. He could hear a radio in the distance, a siren blaring and a voice talking on a loop. He walked as the sound got closer and closer. Finally, Leon stopped at the base of an alleyway. The alarm on the radio blared again as Leon drew his gun and walked cautiously. He walked until he had view of the back of a dumpster. There was army equipment.

**You got: KBar**

**You got: Kedr**

**You got: 267mm SCW3 HardBaller**

**You got: Military Radio**

**You got: Grenades x7**

Leon also found something else.

**You got: Mini Gun**

**You find that the Mini Gun is too heavy to carry with side-arms. You have the choice to take the Mini Gun and leave the rest, or take the rest and leave the powerful Mini Gun.**

Leon looked at his options. The Mini Gun is only good for open spaces… places he rarely goes. So he needed small enough guns. So he left the Mini Gun for **Later Use.**

**Later Use is the option to put a weapon inside something safe, such as a dumpster, and mark it on the map.**

Leon hurdled the Mini Gun into the air and tossed it into the dumpster. He then paid attention to the radio.

_"Attention. Code/Area 396. USC __**UA/TtP**__. CAVOK is no factor."_

**You got: Military Information Sheet**

**Code/Area 396… newly invented Claudia military term for USC UAoD/TtP**

**USC… United States Contingency**

**UAoD/TtP… Unidentified Area/Threat to Public.**

**CAVOK… Ceiling and Visibility is OK**

**Knowing all of these codes, it is safe to say that an air attack is going to occur. The colonel said 4:56, Silent Hill dies. **

**At 4:56 today, there will be an air attack on Silent Hill.**

**Code/Area 396 are Claudia's terms. A wannabe military leader and a fulltime cult leader.**

**USC is to disguise the sheet to make it look like it was authorized by the US.**

**UAoD/TtP is one of our terms. We still love America. We must destroy Silent Hill, I guess.**

**CAVOK is a term used for when the military aviations have a great opportunity (weather-wise) to make an air attack of some sort.**

**Code/Area 396. United States Contingency. Unknown Area/Threat to Public. Ceiling and Visibility are OK.**

**They'll be coming from the north. You'll see them coming over Toluca Lake.**

Leon looked at his watch. 4:00.

56 minutes until the air attack.

Leon pulled out his radio, only to find a chunk of cement lodged inside it. Leon took the military radio and switched channels. "Douglas! Douglas, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," replied Douglas after a small silence on the radio.

"Get everyone to the basement of the church!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"You'll never believe this!" exclaimed Leon. "At 4:56, a fucking military group is coming into this town to bomb us all to hell!"

"What!?" shouted Douglas. There was a pause on the radio. The suspense was killing Leon… and so was his wound. "You're not serious!"

"Get everyone to the basement!"

Suddenly, Leon got an idea. Leon turned the radio off, holstered it, and took all of his guns off. He threw his knives onto the ground as well. He was completely unarmed. Leon opened the dumpster and pulled out the Mini Gun and limped north… to Toluca Lake.

* * *

Ada walked, with no clue about where she was heading. She was holding Laura's hand with her left hand and her pistol with her right. "Ada! Directly ahead of us!" The sound of acid dripping on the ground was enough to get anyone to panic, even without sight. Ada took hold of her pistol in both hands. "It's moving to the right." Ada slowly turned to the right and pulled the trigger, feeling the recoil slap back toward her. The sound of a casing hitting the ground greeted her ears, and the sound of the bullet penetrating the wet skin of the Acid-Shooter shook her just as bad as when she could see what made the sound of the blood hitting the ground. "It's still alive." Ada shot again, this time hearing the Acid-Shooter hit the ground. She aimed low toward the ground and shot again, the sound of moist skin rubbing the ground coming to a halt.

"Is it dead?" asked Ada.

"I think so."

"Didn't even miss," said Ada.

Laura checked the map. "We're near the church. Just about a mile up and we should be there."

Ada stumbled occasionally. The rest of her senses seemed to be clearer, now. It felt good to feel the cold air without seeing the smog and the figures of rejected creatures… of a rejected world. Ada kept her gun on Safety until she had to fire. The three-pound pistol's grip seemed to dig into her hand as her sense of touch observed every groove of the handle.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" shouted someone behind them. Laura and Ada turned around.

"Assistant!" whispered Laura.

The short, blonde man held a wrench in his hand. "I'm going to beat you both to a withering pulp, you whores!" The man began to jog toward them with the wrench raised. Ada took her gun off Safety and aimed. Assistant was too fast.

"Ada!"

Suddenly, the sound of a shotgun went off. The sound Assistant's scream rang through the air.

"Run!" shouted Olivia. "I've got him!" Olivia cocked the shotgun. Unfortunately, only a pellet hit Assistant's leg.

"Whore!" Assistant through the wrench, and it went straight into Olivia's forehead. Olivia fell to the ground as the shotgun went off as it hit the ground. From then on, Ada knew what was going to happen. Assistant would take the shotgun and first plug Olivia. Then, he'd go for Laura… then have his fun with the one without sight.

Laura let go of Ada's hand and ran toward Assistant. "LAURA!"

"Whore, whore, whore!" shouted Assistant, walking toward the shotgun. Laura suddenly pulled out a Y-shaped stick with a rubber band and a metal pellet. She loaded the slingshot.

"Assistant!" shouted Laura.

"What, you whore!?" shouted Assistant as he turned around.

Right as he turned around, Laura aimed for his head and let go of the pellet, sending it into midair at bullet-speed. The pellet went straight into Assistant's left eye.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shouted Assistant. "Whore!!" Laura ran past Assistant and picked up the shotgun. She aimed it at Assistant and pulled the trigger. It wouldn't shoot. "You little whore!!" Laura cocked the shotgun with a loud CLICK! CLANK! and aimed at Assistant.

"Take this, meanie!" whispered Laura. She pulled the trigger…

The bang rang through Laura's ears. The shotgun flew out of her hands. Blood blasted out of Assistant's frontal body as he leaped into the air and landed with a wet thud on his face. Laura ran to the shotgun and cocked it again.

"AHHH!!" shouted Assistant in pain. Laura ran back to Assistant and aimed the shotgun at him. "You got my… I think you got my…" Assistant felt down to his genitals…

"I wouldn't bother!" shouted Laura. "They're spread across the rest of the pavement!"

"WHORE!!" screamed Assistant.

Laura closed her eyes, turned her face away, held on tight, and heard a loud bang from the shotgun. This time, she didn't let go.

"OWW!" cried Assistant.

"He isn't dead!" cried Laura. He had missed his head and hit his pelvic area again. Ada stumbled over, and without any words, pulled the trigger to her pistol.

"Whore…" whispered Assistant. The bullet went straight to his heart. Assistant was dead.

"Died saying his favorite word," said Ada.

"What does it mean?" asked Laura.

"OWWW!" sobbed Olivia.

Laura took Ada's hand and went over to Olivia, who was on the ground, stunned from the shotgun's impact against her head.

"God, it hurts!" she cried as she felt her head. "It's starting to be a bump!"

"Calm down," said Ada.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked into Ada's, suddenly going silent. Despite the pain, she lye in awe, looking up into Ada's eyes with confusion.

"What the… what the hell happened to your eyes?" asked Olivia in cries.

"We don't know," replied Laura. "That's not the problem. We need to get to the church!" Laura helped Olivia up, who was holding the red spot on her forehead.

"It is the problem. Can you see?" asked Olivia, moving her hand left and right.

"No. I have other senses, and that's all that matters. Sight's nothing." Ada took the magazine out of her pistol and reloaded it. "Let's get going, before any other maniacs like this guy come."

A dead body on the street. The first of the Protégés to die. There was so much blood. A lake of blood flowing down the street to the curb. Good thing it was the annoying one. Although we didn't spend too much time on this character, he was one of the key parts to the group of Protégés.

* * *

**WOW!! Long time since my last update. It's about 2,500 words long, but oh well. What was it, March since my last update? My computer fucked up, and now I'm on my mom's computer. Honestly, this computer is better.**

**There are 4 CHAPTERS LEFT until the conclusion of Connected. It will hit 100,000 words, guaranteed. The sequel should come out about a week after the ending. The last chapter is going to be long, so hold up. Man… more than a year since I started it. Writer's block and computer freak outs… all part of a year's work. **

**Ada goes blind, Leon finds a Mini Gun, an air raid is scheduled on Silent Hill in less than an hour, and Assistant dies. But where does the Other play in this? Where do Alessa and Cundra take part in Silent Hill now? And just WHO IS this Stanley Coleman? Find out… in Shadow Battlefield. **


	28. SC: LCG10 ABoRT

Code: 8943

Date: 9.27.08

Name: SC: LCG10

SHA/CC: Front Submarine/Claudia Code: 102.

Data Report-Author: SC: LCG10

Data Report:

**Silent Hill, CC: 102 aborted. SHC: ME initiated under direct command of K.O.S.H. Sighting of U.F.O. in air perimeter of SH, Area/Quadrant: 5.**

**D.M.N. (New CC, "Dead Man Notice") has been set on U.S. Rep Agent. He has been taken into military custody, unconscious, infected by viral strain used by Rosewater Tribal Groups. As of now, D.M.N. remains in effect by CG: 10.**

Contingency Code: 00

Target: U.S. Representing Agent.

Reason for "CC Abort": U.S.A. Military interference.

Misc. Information: **Alessa sighted.  
**


	29. The Third Kind

**The Third Kind**

* * *

Leon slowly opened his eyes… He didn't remember anything. His eyes met a metallic grating, and his ears met the sound of radio chatter… and a woman responding negatively.

"You tell them to cancel the goddamn deployment! We're dying out here!" shouted the woman, panting.

"Negative. We received the order from P.O.T.U.S.. We have to follow through," replied another woman.

"I don't care about the president. Innocent people are dying! My entire squad is almost dead! Either you tell P.O.T.U.S. to cancel the deployment, or I set off the bomb to their Spawn Point!" exclaimed the woman.

"You'd be wanted by the entire military, Brenda… you wouldn't do that," said the woman over the radio, almost in tears with a solid, firm voice.

Leon slowly stood up. He reached for his gun, when suddenly…

"Don't you move!" shouted a man behind him, the cocking of a gun accompanying his voice. Leon slowly put his hands in the air as Brenda quickly turned to look at him.

"You told me he was clean!" shouted Brenda.

"There were no guns on him a minute ago!" exclaimed the man frantically.

"So what is this… cramped shithole we have here?" asked Leon , examining the tube-like structure.

"You are in the custody of the USRM!" screamed the man behind him. "The United States "Resistance" Military."

Leon thought for a minute. Obviously, the USRM is a pre-rogue squad. The last thing he wants is to piss them off. There are only a man and a woman soldier in the cramped metal tube, both armed. Equipment resembling those of military use, and what seemed to be the controls to manipulate a type of turret on the outside of the tube.

"The shithole you're standing in is a US submarine. There are seventeen submarines in Toluca Lake , each filled with US soldiers ready to fend off an airstrike that was scheduled to happen ten minutes ago," said Brenda. "And we found you with that Mini-gun."

Leon looked back, and next to the scared man, he saw the Mini-gun.

"Name's Brenda. I don't know what you were intending to use that for, but I hope it wasn't for an attempt to stop the airstrike," laughed Brenda.

"Um…" stuttered Leon . "First, nice to meet you, name's Leon. Second… of course not! That would be the bonehead move of the century."

Brenda scoffed and turned back to the radio. "Brenda out." She flipped a switch, and the radio turned off. "Sorry if I shouted. I was a little busy with that bitch, Nicole. She is a 300 pound whale with a tendency to think she controls the military. She's in the submarine on the other side of the lake… surprised she hasn't sunk it."

"Can't say you were quiet," said Leon . "And could you tell your guy there to lower his weapon. I'm U.S. government, too."

"You got proof?"

"Yeah, but I can't say that the papers survived the water," said Leon . "What happened to me anyway?"

The man lowered his gun and tossed it to the side as Brenda took a seat. "We found you unconscious at Rosewater. Apparently you've been poisoned with a type of extract known to be in the mushroom "The Guardian Cap." And guess what… it only resides in Silent Hill."

"I guess that makes me a dead man," muttered Leon , a cold chill running down his spine.

"Not necessarily," said Brenda, pulling out a sheet.

"_**The Guardian Cap is found near the Toluca Lake of Silent Hill. It's poison is often extracted and used in blowguns by the tribesmen of modern Silent Hill. At first, this poison acts as a tranquilizer, knocking even an elephant to its dreams. Then, hallucinations begin to take place. Finally, the feeling of bugs crawling on a person begins to make them slap themselves repeatedly, maybe even angering the victim. Finally, bleeding from the ears, eyes, and mouth (rarely the nose) begins to seep. After the bleeding, the victim is commonly found dead. However, after the bleeding, the skin of the victim begins to burn. If, after the stage of burning, the victim is found, the poison is untraceable, and the characteristics are exactly the same as a victim of arson. The "SpearHill" tribe, located near the coast of **__**Silent Hill**__**, use the poison in many weapons, and often inject the poison into intruders.**_

"_**The time between injections and death is usually seven hours."**_

Leon nearly fainted. "So I have seven hours?"

"Not if we find the antidote," replied Brenda. "It says hear that a mixture of sugar, raw eggs, and the venom of the "War" snake—also only resides in Silent Hill—alcohol, and the pollen of the dandelion would be able to eliminate the effects of the Guardian Cap's poison."

"So I need on find venom to cure me? That's fucking fantastic!" shouted Leon .

"We have alcohol here!" exclaimed the man.

"Figures…" said Leon .

"Sugar won't be hard to find," said Brenda.

"Now that we need it, it probably will be," scoffed Leon .

"Raw eggs could be found in any small grocery store. And there is a small garden near Jack's Inn ."

"Yeah, but the problem is finding that venom," said Leon . "And knowing how to inject it nonlethally."

"It says that the War Snake is commonly found treading in the sewers," read Brenda.

"Great…" said Leon . "Just the place I wanna be."

* * *

"So," said Olivia. "Enjoy the solitude?"

"How did you get across the bridge?" asked Ada as they all walked away from the mutilated corpse of Associate.

"I didn't see anything wrong," laughed Olivia. "It was a normal bridge. I didn't even notice you stopped running."

"Well, we did," said Laura. "And a tank almost blew us up."

"So what happened to you, Ada ?" asked Olivia. "You're eyes… they're…"

"Not working," said Ada . "I don't know what happened. I woke up and I couldn't see."

"So how do you know you aren't walking toward a monster?" asked Olivia. "At this very moment?"

"You'd be running. There's a clue," said Ada in annoyance. "But, it's strange. I don't know how to describe it other than saying that… all of my senses are creating a type of… human radar."

"That's strange…" said Olivia. "You know, I was blind for six years. I can't say I had a radar."

"You were?" asked Laura.

"I had a cornea transplant. It was painful, but it got me to see the world again," said Olivia. "I had an accident when I was five years old. See, my dad was a mechanic, and he had a welder firing and I didn't know. So I looked straight at it from not five feet away… sent me into a six year visual abyss…"

"I'm sorry about that," said Ada . "You're lucky you didn't have to run from monsters during that time."

"Yeah," laughed Olivia.

"How far are we from the church?"

"We're about ten minutes away," replied Laura, examining a map. "Is Douglas and Jared okay?"

"How do you know them?" asked Olivia.

"She's the Oracle," said Ada . "It's easy to forget, I know." Olivia laughed again. "Once we're at the church, what do we do for Heather, though?"

"I have to…" said Laura. "I have to kiss her…"

There was a pause. Ada and Olivia stopped walking for a moment. Ada gave a small gasp as Olivia flinched.

"What?" asked Olivia. "Like… on the cheek?"

"No! On the ass!" exclaimed Ada sarcastically. "Where do ya think!?"

"Actually…" trembled Laura. "On the lips…"

"Whoa…" gasped Ada.

"See…" said Laura, beginning to cry. "I hate it when people say it's weird! It's not weird!" Laura turned away from Ada and Olivia. Ada, despite her blindness, knew that Laura was crying. Olivia seemed to flinch, regretting what she said. "You want me to save this Heather! You think it's easy doing what I do?!"

"I'm sorry," said Ada. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No. Don't apologize. It only makes it worse…" said Laura, turning back to them. "In my line of work, I've learned that apologizing only creates a wall. A wall that can't be broken, a wall that creates a mirror effect… it shows how horrible we all really are. I'd rather keep that wall down before it can build."

"Laura, we didn't mean to make fun of you," said Olivia. "It just struck us as a bit of a shock. I mean, we just didn't now about it until just now. It's not weird. You do what you have to do to save a life."

"That's right!" screamed Laura. "I don't need anyone judging me on what I do."

There was a silence between the three of them.

"There's no need regret what you said…" said Ada.

"Did I say I regret it?!" screamed Laura.

"Um… yeah. You did," said Ada, with a bit of a laugh.

"No she didn't," said Olivia. "What are you thinking? Have you gone delirious all of a sudden."

"No!" exclaimed Ada. "She just said 'Now I need to regret what I said!'"

"No, I didn't…" said Laura. "But I certainly thought it… That's pretty odd. Is your head beginning to tingle?"

"A little bit… why, what's wrong?"

"Do you hear anything?"

"Besides Olivia's annoying whispering, I don't hear anyone but you," said Ada.

"Olivia's not whispering, Ada. She's completely silent…" said Laura. "Ada… I think I know the cause of your blindness."

"This is way too weird…" said Olivia.

"Ada, you must have hit your head when our boat crashed. You might have damaged a part of your brain… a part that connects sight to common thought. This connection may have been damaged, letting these two segments fuse together. The common thought is overrun by the sight segment, but manages to silence the sight, making you blind. And since the sight segment overruns the common thought, the sudden flux might have created a different brainwave… allowing you to receive thought signals from other brains," stated Laura.

"So what does that mean?" asked Ada.

"You may be able to read minds," said Laura.

There was another silence between the three. This time, they stopped walking altogether.

"You saying I'm psychic?" asked Ada.

"Yes. Perhaps temporarily, but we can't know for sure," said Laura. "What do you hear?"

"I hear Olivia contemplating the fog… and she's thinking of me like she thinks of an alien," said Ada, turning to Olivia for a moment.

"Olivia?"

"She's right, I have to say," said Olivia with an awkward laugh.

"I think we've discovered something about the human brain," said Laura.

"And how did you come up with an explanation to this mind reading?" asked Laura with a puzzled look plastered on her face.

"I don't know. It just came to me. It's not weird, considering I'm a fucking oracle," said Laura.

"Watch your mouth!" exclaimed Ada. "I don't know how old you are, but I know a voice like that shouldn't be talking like that. It ruins the voice you have."

"Yeah, sorry. I just hear you saying it all the time."

"Whoa!" yelped Ada.

"What's wrong?" asked Olivia.

"Something happening… so many voices!" screamed Ada, plugging her ears. "They're angry! What's happening!?"

"What are they saying?!?!" asked Laura.

"They keep complaining… about how much their skin hurts… they're in so much pain!" cried Ada. "Some are saying that they love someone… some are saying that they want us dead!"

"Oh my god…" whispered Laura. "Which direction?"

"Behind us… about half a mile," said Ada. "What are they…"

"Those… Ada… are the monsters. You've uncovered the Silent Hill monster's motive…"

"Then we better move… they're coming…" said Olivia, cocking her gun. "I'll hold em off. Get to the church."

"Wow… a sudden maturity burst…" said Ada. "If you're staying, I'm staying."

"Don't be absurd! You can't see a damn thing!" said Olivia.

"You think you can hold them by yourself?" said Ada. She cocked the shotgun. "Just tell me when they get close. I'll do just fine."

"What about me?!" asked Laura.

"The church is right down the road. Get running…" said Ada.

"What if I run into monsters."

"Then swim. GO!" shouted Ada.

* * *

Leon emerged from the water and climbed onto shore. Just as he did, Brenda shouted, "Leon, wait!" Leon turned to Brenda. "The tribes near the coast… they're like tribes in Africa. They have causes, and meanings. You can befriend these tribes, or some may not like you very much. Be careful; a second injection could be immediately fatal."

"Understood."

"And Leon," said Brenda. "There's a war under this water. Our dreams are dying. We need to stop this airstrike. If it is initiated, all of our hope is lost. Will you help me?"

"I'll do my best. But right now, I need to not be dead," said Leon with a laugh. Leon climbed over the railing and into Rosewater Park.

"Good luck, Leon."

"Thanks." At that, Leon set off. He was careful, looking out for any presence of this SpearHill Tribe. Leon found himself on Nathan Street. "Ok… raw eggs…" Leon looked around.

He found a place.

"Happy Burger…" said Leon. "Fucking gay name…" Leon walked over to the restaurant and entered. He looked around and saw the window he had shattered. Leon went to the back kitchen, where two Acid-shooters waited.

They were down in a few pulls of a trigger.

He looked around at all of the outdated and still usable materials until he found a refrigerator.

_Leon, do you know what you're doing?_

_**Not a clue, but I'm trying.**_

_Have you ever considered that these people may be tricking you? You don't know if they want you dead… this could kill you._

_**All I'm doing is searching for these things that I need.**_

_Yeah, it was all normal until she condescendingly mentioned the venom from a War Snake._

_**What are you saying? That I'm gonna die either way?**_

_I'm saying that you should gather the ingredients and wait until you feel like you might pass out to take it._

_**I'm pretty sure that's the point beyond no return right there.**_

_Leon, these are the same types of a soldiers that tried to kill you. You think these people are different? The only way they're different from the Possessed is the fact that they don't serve anyone but a fucked up country._

_**A fucked up country? What the hell are you saying?! You happen to be an American conscience.**_

_Leon, my point is that they can't be trusted. If you can be so easily persuaded after all the weird shit you've been through, then I'd give you about a day to live before you're fucked._

_**The good kinda fucked, I hope.**_

_Geez, Leon. I can't believe you're so clueless._

Leon opened the refrigerator and found what he was looking for.

**You got: Raw Eggs!**

**Moving around too quickly or being attacked will damage the eggs. Make sure that you limit your activities, or else you'll find that you'll be eggless.**

"Fuck." Leon put the eggs back into the refrigerator. At that moment…

**You got: Sugar!**

**This sugar, if punctured, will begin to leak. Not only will it leave you sugarless, it will leave a trail in which monsters can follow to your location. Use caution and avoid knife fights.**

_Leon, I have to tell you something. I know something about this "antidote."_

_**Not now!**_

Leon quickly left Happy Burger. He figured he would look for the War Snake last, considering it was the only ingredient that could be considered isolated.

"Alcohol… wonder where I could find that," said Leon sarcastically.

Leon walked down the deserted street, looking for anywhere that sold alcohol. Liquor was a hard thing to find in Silent Hill, for it was used as an aid to the fire. Leon could hear helicopters in the sky, helicopters owned by the U.S. military.

_It must feel weird knowing that Silent Hill is inhabited by the military. As if America wasn't hard enough._

_**Yeah, it sucks.**_

Leon looked around the crisp and cold world, wondering who could've even imagined such horrors. Then again, were they considered horrors to whatever could've thought them up? Leon began to ponder why the military was involved, oblivious to the fact that a black fog was consuming the first earth. He was wondering how they could've fallen slaves to Claudia. Leon had this hunch that there was more to Claudia then met the eye. He began to think that it was what Claudia stood for that was really making this entire ordeal what it was. He began to think of what Silent Hill would've been if the evils weren't unleashed upon its fate.

About ten minutes later, Leon came across a bar. It was large, but rundown, and the sign of the bar was ripped off, almost purposely. Leon walked up and discovered that the doors were boarded up, as were the windows. He looked through a gap between the boards and saw the inside.

**Pitch black. The tables were nowhere to be found. The rest of the room was barren, the wallpaper almost non-existent. Leon came to the conclusion that the inside of the bar had burned down, leaving only the shell of the building intact. However, the small light fragments shining into the room reflected off of glass, bottles of alcohol. It was suspicious how any alcohol could've survived the fire, but Leon couldn't waste time. He began to hack down the boards.**

It was no problem to easily break the boards with Leon's power. Soon, the only thing standing between him and the bottles was the dirty air that infested the desolate building. Leon held his pistol within both hands, ready to fire in an instant. Something was wrong with this place. Not only was it suspicious for even one surviving bottle of alcohol (much less, bourbon), but there were remnants of disturbed dust on the floor… footprints. Leon tapped into his night-vision…

**Large spiders were hidden in the shadows… the size of cats, but obviously poisonous. Leon, placing infrared vision into his eyes, saw webs around the bottles of alcohol… It was a trap…**

"… Damn…"

"It seems we have a visitor… a smart one…" said a voice within the darkness. "He seems to have seen through our little antics."

"You knew I was coming…"

"That, my friend, is true… We know where you plan to go, as well," said the voice.

"You're pretty up to date. Show yourself, and your death will be painless," said Leon.

"Funny…" said the voice.

"It's more generous than it sounds…"

A figure came out from the darkness. It was shaped like a man, but it seemed to have no skin at all. Instead, it's "skin" was black and blue muscle, slime and webbing around it. It was about 6' 7", and its face… it was putrid, yes it was. One eye was on his chin, the other was on its left hip. Its nose was where it should be… but its mouth was five inches above its belly button.

"Hideous… don't need to say," said the figure. "I am… actually I leave it to my victims to give me a name. It gives them a sense of authority before they die." There was a silence within the room. "So… Your name is Leon… That I shall call you by."

"I'd rather not give an enemy a name... it dampens the subject," said Leon with a scoff.

Leon still had his eyes on the bottle. How much he wanted to just run in and grab it, but even with the strongest powers, the bottles wouldn't survive the brawl. There was even a chance that he wouldn't, though he himself thought that was very low. The spiders weren't exactly the most charming either, and the figure had his eyes on Leon. It was hard to say, but it seemed as though there was a man standing behind the figure. It wasn't ominous or anything… it didn't even seem to be supporting the figure. Instead… it seemed as though the man was being held there against his will.

Suddenly, Leon looked to another corner of the room. There was a woman, tied to a wooden pillar in the room. There was another woman, webbed to the ceiling. Leon found himself looking in a room infested with spiders… and people.

"Yes, Leon… we have hostages. We knew you'd be a strong opponent, so it helps to play dirty…"

* * *

**Ok… so this is the record of how long it would take for me to make an update. It's been at least a few months. Well, I stand not to dwell on that. This chapter is quite a mess, because a majority of it was written awhile ago. Here we discover a big secret in the story: the military has raided the town by land, air, and water. The problem: there are three sides of the military working against each other:**

**The Possessed—Bad**

**The USRM—Good?**

**The Bombs—Good and Bad**

**The military is considered the Third Kind altogether.  
**

**There's a new species of mushroom and snake in Silent Hill. Leon is poisoned and needs to find the ingredients to make the antidote, and the snake is apparently one of those ingredients. Ada remains to be blind, but this blindness and uncovered a six sense: mind reading. Laura ran off to the church to revive Heather before it's too late. The nameless figure in the bar stands to be a problem not only to Leon, but the hostages inside the building. Now we'll find that Leon has a choice:**

**Fight and risk the lives of innocent (?) people, or find another way.**

**A lot of things have happened within the timelapse between the last chapter and this. ... Such as America electing a black president. I've changed along with the times, and for the better, and I know that all of you have as well. So keep it close to your heart when I say that change, when writing a story, may be a bad thing... especially mid-story.**

**This story doesn't have many chapters left. It may be more than I predicted, but it will be very soon that Connected FINALLY ends. Because in two months... it's two years that's taken me to write this. Shadow Battlefield is on its way. It's gonna be a blast.  
**

**I know it's been a long time, but I promise, I'll make it up to all of you. The sequel is still on, and I plan for it to be on. I actually hit the DELETE button on this story, but when the ARE YOU SURE? message came up, I thought, "Don't do it…" So here this story stands. For as many chapters as it may have left, this is Shaderem X…**

**Read…**

**Review…**


	30. Hello, Stanley

**Hello, Stanley**

* * *

**Hello, Stanley. For years, you have lived within a shadow… a shadow you have used to distance yourself from your peers. Some would call it… anti-social. Others would call it loneliness. I call it… unworthiness of the privileges you have been given. More capable of creating violence than passion, you have been emotionally connected to the pain you have inflicted… and the broken heart inside of you. Well, tonight I grant you the opportunity to save your heart… before it is lost forever.**

**The device you are wearing is linked to a spring timer. After you pull the string connected to the toilet to your left, you will have sixty seconds to find the salvation you have been looking for. But look quickly… after the sixty seconds are up, the spring on the device on your chest will activate. The blade on the spring will be thrust into your chest… your heart. Your heart will have seen its last shattering. The only thing that can save you is the metal plate I have hidden within the room. Sixty seconds, Stanley… will it be enough time to save the heart you have so carelessly abused?**

**At this, you will need at least a hint as to where I have hidden this plate. Watch closely, for it is the only thing standing between you and freedom…**

**Live or die, Stanley. Make your choice.**


	31. Farewell, Beloved

**Hello. My name is Nelson, otherwise known as Shaderem X. You've all read my Connected fanfic, and I appreciate all the fans that have stayed with me through it all. I've had the most fun writing this fanfic, and it has brought me times of bliss and creativity. It's been a truly clear and simple experience… but here I am, three years after the first post of this fanfic. I've given my heart and soul to this project… but I am afraid it must come to an end.**

**I haven't posted in awhile, and I apologize for that. You could say that this is me giving up on this fanfic in the heat of life itself. I had so many plans, but I'm afraid life has taken them away.**

**Believe it or not, I was 12 when I started writing this fanfic. I just turned 15 now, and looking back, it's hard to believe that a 12-year-old boy could have gotten this many fans. I've written a novel that is currently being published—I'll be sure to post the title once it finally is.**

**I digress. Connected is a work that I am proud of. In case you couldn't tell, I was going to incorporate SAW into the story… but not long after that post, I decided that Connected has reached its end. I'm sorry for that. It's sad to me; I've gone through so many things in the midst of this story, now that it's at its end, I'm finding it hard to write this. It just has to be done.**

**So thank you, everyone, for making Connected what it was. It's been a pleasure, and I've experienced nothing like it. I hope none of you are disappointed… but if you are, just know that I'm with you on that. Thanks again, everyone… **

**This is Shaderem X. Farewell, Connected. I love you. Goodnight, travel well…**


	32. CONNECTED

**CONNECTED**

**FEBRUARY 14TH, 2007-FEBRUARY 14TH, 2010**

**AUTHOR: SHADEREM X**


End file.
